Pandora: Generations
by british-guy
Summary: Sequel to 'The Pandora Incident', which I strongly recommend reading before this. It has been over a century since the Imperium first discovered Pandora, but the unassuming moon is about to once again be plunged into darkness.
1. The Calm Before the Storm

**Pandora: Generations**

Here we are. The (not particularly) hotly anticipated sequel to 'The Pandora Incident'. Although this is still a crossover, bear in mind that at least for the first few chapters, this will lean far more heavily towards 40K material than Avatar.

**Disclaimer:** As always, I do not claim ownership of James Cameron's _Avatar_ or Games Workshop's _Warhammer 40,000_, nor any copyrighted characters, settings or other features pertaining to them.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One: The Calm Before the Storm<strong>

_Stay focused, Erik. Don't you frag this up now!_ He knew that reminding himself seemed pointless as his silent feet found their place on the forest floor. If he had learnt anything from his lifetime of experience in the wilderness, however, it was the importance of attention and self-reassurance. It was for this reason that lesser men would not live to see the end of their cadet years, let alone a promotion. That was, of course, assuming they had even made it to recruitment age. The jungles of Pandora were merciless, quick to punish a misplaced footstep or loud brush of leaves with fatal severity. Quietly easing the branch ahead to one side, Sergeant Erik Areus assumed a still crouch as he aligned his right eye with the sights on the rifle.

Pandora. Apparently the name was derived from a character of Terran antiquity; something about the release of chaos and suffering upon the world, if Areus recalled correctly. If so, it was a fitting name indeed. It had been 120 years since the remote moon had caught the attention of the Immortal Emperor's servants. In spite of a century of the system's uncontested rule by the Imperium of Man, Pandora had lost little of the savagery Areus' ancestors must have encountered when the first colony ships arrived. Interrupting his internal history lesson to return to the matter at hand, Areus instinctively squeezed his trigger. With a finesse achieved by decades of experience, the lumbering creature fell where it stood from the single shot. Switching the autogun to rapid fire, Areus glanced in all directions as he crept towards his kill, trigger finger poised for the sight of a Viperwolf or other predator.

Thankfully it appeared that he had not gained the attention of any potential scavengers. Satisfied with his momentary safety, Areus swiftly ducked to one knee and produced a knife. As he had done countless times before, Areus stabbed into the fallen Tapirus, cutting away at the part he knew to have the most promising meat. His Pandoran issue wrapping was laid out before the felled creature to catch the hurriedly produced slabs. The autogun remained in arm's reach in case the newly spilt blood attracted unwanted attention. Whilst las weaponry was more prevalent amongst the Imperial Guard for its cheap manufacture and greater potential strength, Pandorans by and large preferred auto weaponry. Although the colonists had attempted to introduce livestock more commonplace in the Imperium to Pandora, such as grox, it was to limited success. As such, most of Pandora's meat had to be gained on the hunt, where the comparative stealth of a projectile to a las-blast made all the difference. As he cut the last of his desired flesh from the dead Tapirus, Areus heard a familiar signal on his headset vox. Quickly wiping the excess blood from his hands, Areus received the incoming call.

'HQ to Sergeant Areus. Come in, Sergeant Areus.'

'Sergeant Areus here. I've got enough fresh meat on me to attract every Banshee this side of the Hallelujah Mountains, so you'd better make this quick!'

'Very well, Sergeant. I'm sorry to have to catch you off-duty like this, but I'm afraid Colonel Viktor is requesting your presence here in Benevolence. Apparently he's expecting some important company.'

'Mechanicus company, I assume?'

'Indeed so. A whole bloody entourage just came into town. If you ask me, they've brought more than enough Tech Guard, but the colonel isn't keen to lax security.'

'Must be a pride thing; you know, putting on a good show of strength for the Magos. Anyway, inform him I'll be there shortly. Sergeant Areus, over and out.'

* * *

><p>Areus hurried along the street, passing the rows of ungainly shacks that made up the majority of Benevolence's housing. His own hab-unit had thankfully been en route to the HQ building, allowing him to drop off his meat cuttings. In record time, he had more thoroughly cleaned the blood from his hands and changed into full battle dress. Of course, 'full battle dress' for the 1st Pandoran translated to attire rather more unassuming than the uniforms of many other Imperial Guard regiments that Areus had seen picts of. All he had needed to do was throw a protective jacket over his light flak vest and strap on a simple domed helmet. Like most of his fellow Pandorans, Areus wore the jacket hanging open with the sleeves rolled up and buttoned around the elbows. Ensuring that his autogun had its safety on, Areus swiftly crossed the dirt road to approach the gates of the HQ. As he had expected, on either side of the entrance stood an imposing figure of flesh and steel.<p>

Growing up on Pandora, Areus was more than familiar with the Tech Guard or 'Skitarii', the military force of the Adeptus Mechanicus. The moon was, after all, a Mechanicus world; a far cry from the forge worlds more readily associated with the Priesthood of Mars, but a Mechanicus world nevertheless. Jungle towns like Benevolence were somewhat of an oddity on Pandora. Whilst technically in the jurisdiction of the Mechanicus, like everywhere else on the moon, they were for all intents and purposes under the direct governance of the Imperial Guard. The higher-ups on Terra had seen little point in terraforming the wild jungles and mountains of Pandora for mass civilisation. Instead, the few cities on the moon mainly housed the Tech-Priests and labourers of the Cult Mechanicus. The bulk of the workforce would either be sent down the vast Omnissium mines or into the city refineries to process the valued mineral. Meanwhile, Benevolence and settlements of its ilk were intended to produce a rather different valuable; jungle fighters. Yes, Benevolence was in every aspect of its being a military town.

As the impressive gates grew nearer, Areus produced his identification papers. He held them out with one hand as he came to a stand in front of the more senior looking Tech Guard. Both Skitarii were of typical appearance, boasting extensive carapace armour with several technological augmentations visible. Each carried a formidable Hellgun, fed by cable from a back-mounted power pack. The one Areus now faced possessed an impressive mechadendrite, a prosthetic device attached to the central nervous system, serving as an additional arm of sorts. It was from this that Areus had surmised the figure's comparative importance as he associated such features more closely with the Tech-Priests of the Cult Mechanicus than its foot soldiers. 'I am Sergeant Areus of the 1st Pandoran. My presence is requested by Colonel Viktor.'

The Mechanicus trooper spent a moment examining Areus' papers with its cold, bionic eyes before pressing a button on its seemingly inbuilt vox unit. 'This is Tribune Korphas - I have a "Sergeant Areus" here to see the colonel. Is he allowed access?'

Some ten seconds later, the reply crackled through the speaker. 'Access granted, Tribune - have him shown inside.'

With that, the gates creaked upon by remote signal. The Tribune gestured to the other sentry with his mechadendrite as he continued. 'This Hypaspist will escort you to the waiting area outside the conference room. You are not to enter - the colonel and my master are in an important discussion at present. You will not have to wait long, however.'

Areus gave a polite nod before striding through the gates, accompanied closely by the other Tech Guard. Soon enough, he was walking down the corridor of the main building. The shadows broke every so often as the sunlight streamed through the open windows. Skitarii and Pandoran sentries alike were dotted throughout the building. Evidently the Mechanicus representative here was of great importance. Finally, the pair arrived at the door to the conference room, at which point the Hypaspist turned back to leave Areus to his own devices. Glancing around, the sergeant opted to settle in a nearby chair as he waited. Leaning forward slightly, Areus' acute ears attempted to make out the faint dialogue seeping through from the other room. '...but Magos! We have no reason to believe these readings to indicate anything other than a few wandering pirates. By the looks of it, they scarpered as soon as they appeared. Having seen your pair of bloody warships in orbit, I can't say I blame them!'

Those gruff tones were unmistakeably those of Colonel Viktor. The metallic voice that answered him proved considerably more difficult to understand, so Areus found only a few fragments of speech intelligible from his side of the door. '...yet the value of our Omnissium deposits urges us to take...if Eldar raiders or any other xenogens are made aware of...so I shall be in close contact with Mars until we observe a...' Yes, Omnissium; the precious mineral found in natural deposits across Pandora. Throughout his youth, Areus had wondered whether the name was derived from the considerable scope of the material's use or the central deity of the Machine Cult. His eventual supposition was that some Tech-Adept with too high an opinion of his literary skill had thought it a clever double meaning. Areus' musings were interrupted by the abrupt opening of the door.

Looking up, Areus' eyes met a striking figure stepping out of the conference room. Judging by the extensiveness of his bionics, this was undoubtedly the Magos with whom the colonel had been conversing. A number of mechadendrites twitched and writhed behind him, as though they had a mind of their own. His red robes floated gently with a regal grace that seemed at odds with his clunky form. With every step the Tech-Priest took, Areus swore he could hear the hiss of pistons and whirr of cogs. Realising that the Tech-Adept's attention was now upon him, Areus stood to introduce himself. 'Sergeant Areus, here to see Colonel Viktor, Sir.'

'Ah, Sergeant. Tribune Korphas notified me of your entrance. I am Magos Augustus, head of the main research facility in Danteus. My objective here is now complete, so feel free to speak to your colonel. I am needed back in the capital shortly, so I must bid you farewell.'

'Understood, Magos. Have a safe return.' With that, the senior Tech-Priest hurried along the corridor, his heavy footfalls echoing all the way. Areus then entered the open door. Sure enough, the person he was looking for was sitting at the conference table. As Areus approached, he noticed that the colonel was too engrossed by the data slate in front of him to notice his arrival. Trying his best to be polite in his interruption, Areus made his presence known. 'You requested me, Sir?' Colonel Viktor glanced up before turning his formidable features into a welcoming expression. 'Ah, Sergeant. Please take a seat. Would you care for some amasec? It's a bottle for two and, unsurprisingly, our Mechanicus friend isn't much of a drinker!'

'I see, Sir. In that case, I'll be honoured to do so.' Areus took a seat adjacent to the colonel, reaching for the opened bottle sitting on the table. As he poured himself a glass, Areus noticed the various murals that decorated the walls of the room. One in particular gained his attention. It was a familiar image that had been prevalent throughout his childhood and adolescence, such as upon the memorial in the town centre. It was a scene of two men standing back to back beneath the Imperial Aquila. One wore the oft-replicated combat fatigues and body armour of the Cadians; the other was dressed in the distinctive rebreather and trench coat of the Guard regiments from Armageddon, commonly known as the 'Steel Legion'. The two figures faced outwards with their lasguns pointed. On either side, ranks of strange, bipedal xenogens with tails and fur were rushing towards the central pair, clutching primitive spears and bows.

Yes, every Pandoran knew the story behind this image. Areus could even remember his mother telling it to him as a child, although he could not recall whether this was before or after his father's life was claimed by a Direhorse stampede whilst hunting. He had been told how the 19th Armageddon and 92nd Cadian regiments of the Imperial Guard had been present when Pandora was first discovered by the Imperium. He knew how at the time there had been a savage population of xenos upon the moon, who had possessed the audacity to oppose the Emperor's rightful ownership over this land. These aliens, known as 'Na'vi', rose up in arms against the Imperial forces. They could not, however, overcome the bravery of the Emperor's servants. Their force was utterly broken during the siege of the main Imperial compound, the site of which was now the capital city of Danteus. Yes, the Pandorans were certainly proud of their heritage.

Although Areus knew that the xenos had been utterly purged by the time his grandfather had come to Pandora, he and his friends would still fantasise about a small population of Na'vi lying hidden in the most remote corners of the jungle. They would have imaginary battles in which these aliens would rise from their hiding places to claim back their lands from the God-Emperor, only to be brutally put down by the courageous Pandorans. The instructors at the schola-house had been quick to put an end to these games, of course, reminding them that there had not been a sighting of the xenos for over 100 years. The official stance on the Na'vi was that they had been made extinct and to continue questioning this was subversive. Still, Areus had privately revisited the fantasy every so often in periods of boredom. As he put the glass to his lips, Colonel Viktor began to speak. 'Tell me, Sergeant - what confidence do you have in your squad?'

'They are exemplary in their skill, if somewhat rough around the edges, but what born and bred Pandoran could that not be said about?'

'Indeed so, Sergeant. I also take it that they're growing tired of not seeing a call for action?'

'I suppose they're a bit restless - just sitting around here like a glorified PDF whilst our brothers are taking the fight to the Emperor's enemies across the galaxy carries a certain unavoidable tedium.' As a result of the moon's comparatively recent colonisation and sparse population, there were presently only two Pandoran regiments. As such, the 1st Pandoran was remaining at home to keep watch; the 2nd was involved in some distant engagement where the Imperium required their prized abilities. 'I take it, however, that you called me here for something more pressing than a report on my men? I assumed you wanted additional protection for the Magos, but he's making his way back to Danteus now.'

'Well, you were correct insofar that it concerns the Tech-Priest's visit. Now, if you'd care to have look at these reports, my reasons will become clear.' At this, Viktor slid the data slate across the table for Areus to inspect. 'My opinion is that the Magos is overreacting. Although there are those of higher rank I perhaps ought to consult first, you've garnered a certain deserving reputation over the years, Sergeant. As such, I would be most interested to hear your thoughts on the matter.'

* * *

><p>'The flotilla is almost ready to move out, Aun'el. I only need confirmation of position from one vessel.'<p>

'That is pleasing news indeed, Kor'o', replied Aun'el T'olku J'Karra with a calmness of voice typical of his people. From the bridge of the Or'es El'leath-class battleship _Mesme Shi_, the Ethereal observed the Kor'vattra flotilla with quiet appreciation. It had taken approximately 146 tau'cyrs to reach this stage, but at last their designs were being put into action. Now it would only be a matter of rotaa until their destination was in the rightful hands of the Tau Empire. The gue'la brutes had struck a fortune in colonising the moon ahead of them. It was disheartening that the satellite's natives would likely have been exterminated by the unenlightened gue'la before having the chance to serve the Tau'va. Still, they had kept a careful watch of the seemingly innocuous moon and it was clear that the intriguing mineral deposits they had first noticed all those tau'cyrs ago could still be of phenomenal use to the Greater Good. The Earth Caste in particular had been excited by the initial reports. Now they could make the arrogant gue'la pay for believing their precious colony had not drawn attention. Indeed, the stronghold was so close to the borders of Tau space that such an assumption was a pure insult. After a rai'kor of silence, Kor'o Tau'n Aloh spoke again. 'All ships report that they are ready to jump, Aun'el. We are entering co-ordinates as we speak.'

'Then let us delay no more, Kor'o.' _Yes, the progress of the Tau'va is about take another leap._

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong> So, I declare my first ever sequel underway at last! I predict this will take rather longer to finish than 'The Pandora Incident' because of the greater number of involved characters. I've also had to greatly re-familiarise myself with Tau lore as in spite of being a Tau player myself, I have not used them in a proper game for some years now! Anyway, please read and review.


	2. Nightfall

Right, it's good to see those who stuck with me through the last story remaining with me. To answer a question several of you probably have in mind, yes, the capital city of Pandora is named after a certain historically relevant Arch-Magos. Expect several other continuity nods to 'The Pandora Incident' as we progress. Once again, I claim no ownership of 'Avatar' or 'Warhammer 40,000'.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two: Nightfall<strong>

Areus unceremoniously cast his jacket onto a nearby chair before falling backwards onto the simple bed. He shook the unlaced boots from his feet as the events of earlier ran through his tired mind. Yes, the readings the colonel had shown him certainly indicated the brief presence of unidentified vessels, appearing with no particular pattern over a period of months. He had eventually concurred with Colonel Viktor; it was a cause for concern, but the cogboys were probably letting their circuits go haywire over a few insignificant raiders. After the conference, Areus had spent the remaining hours of the day meeting with a few of his platoon-mates for a drink before hitting the showers. Still, no amount of rotgut and physical cleanliness could suppress that nagging feeling at the edge of his consciousness.

He attempted to reason his way to ease of mind. The moon beneath him boasted legions of Skitarii and even a few Titans. An entire regiment of the Imperial Guard was also stationed here, to say nothing of the imposing pair of Mechanicus warships orbiting far above their heads. Satisfying his concerns for the moment, Areus removed the dogtags from his neck and opened the small drawer next to him. He let the object drop inside, which thudded next to the loaded autopistol he always kept in arm's reach. Pushing the drawer back in, Areus let his head come to a rest on the hard pillow and surrendered to the hold of sleep. As the hours passed in his dreamless state, Areus remained blissfully ignorant of the events transpiring elsewhere in the system.

* * *

><p>Even with the enhancements that suppressed his vestigial emotions, Magos Augustus fought to resist gritting his teeth. It had begun as a typical night on Pandora. The space of a few hours had been all it took to completely alter the situation. He had been disturbed at an ungodly hour in what by Mechanicus standards would be considered an air of panic. He had scarcely believed the news that had prompted the urgent dash from his personal laboratory to the facility's command centre, yet there in front of his eyes were the undeniable facts. The large screen mounted upon the wall hissed and crackled as the pict-feed battled through the interference. Behind this electronic haze lay a human face, augmented by technological blessings much like Augustus' own. Even through the poor transmission, it was obvious that the bridge of the Retribution-class battleship was in a state of near disorder. Cables dangled from parts of the ceiling, sparking violently, whilst black smoke burst intermittently from the cogitator panels. Tech-Adepts and other crewmembers ran to and fro, frantically trying to keep the great ship together.<p>

After punching some runes to bring up the latest sensory data, Magos Cavaal of the _Arch Ascendant_ resumed his speech. 'Our bridge void shields are on the brink of collapse. We have both sent astropathic distress calls successfully, but the _Deus Dominus_ has disengaged and is attempting to enter warp space. We are covering her escape as best we can, but we are taking critical damage.'

'And can we confirm the enemy fleet to be of Tau origin?'

'Certainly, Magos. Individually these xeno craft would be no match for us, but there are simply so many...they just came out of nowhere!'

'Understood, Magos. What is the status of the _Deus Dominus_?'

'She seems to be breaking free of the Tau lines now...yes! The warp jump was successful!'

'Splendid, Magos. She should easily outrun the xenos. How much longer can yo-' A sudden interruption cut Augustus off from the Mechanicus vessel. A few seconds later, the pict-feed returned. Cavaal was now bleeding visibly and what little control remained in the hellish scene had vanished in a frenzy of screams and explosions. 'Deus Mechanicus! We have multiple breaches along the hull. Enemy lance batteries are inbound from...oh no...abandon ship! All hands, abandon shi-'

The pict-feed went black. Then there was silence. Granting himself a few moments to properly absorb the horrifying events he had witnessed, Augustus gave his command. 'Put every facility and settlement on emergency alert. Mobilise all military units and prepare air defences for enemy landing. By the Omnissiah, there can be no question about it; this is nothing short of a full-scale invasion!'

* * *

><p>Areus groggily awoke with the blare of a klaxon punching through the still night air. He pulled himself into a seated position as he shook himself into a more aware state. Through the single, illuminated window, he could make out a mass movement of people up and down the street, their silhouettes interspersed by the dim glow of torches. Having finally gathered his senses, Areus mentally compiled the scenarios associated with the alarm. A fire, perhaps? Or mass public unrest? Neither struck him as particularly likely. <em>Unless...no, it couldn't be. It just couldn't.<em> At that moment, the clang of a hand bell had joined the outside cacophony. With newfound urgency, Areus reached for his flak vest as each foot found its familiar boot. A thrown-on jacket and helmet later, he had tucked away his pistol and was heading for the door, grabbing his autorifle as he did so.

Slamming the door behind him, Areus was met with the unmistakeable sight of Lieutenant Ahab striding down the middle of the street. Matching his pace was another uniformed trooper, loudly ringing the bell that had summoned Areus outside. Glancing up and down the road, he saw similar scenes unfolding as Guardsmen hurried from their hab-units, falling into line along the street. In the background, the night sky gradually splintered as one by one the spotlights activated, turning their brilliant beams towards the heavens. Following the example of the other troopers, Areus strode to fall into formation around the lieutenant, recognising several in the assembly as squad-mates. As he came to a stand in front of the junior officer, Ahab turned to address him. 'Ah, Sergeant. Splendid - that's all of Platoon Alpha present and accounted for.'

'What's the emergency, Sir?'

'Well', continued Lieutenant Ahab, opting to direct his answer to all present, 'it appears that your prayers for action have been heard. We have received word from Danteus that our orbital defences have been overcome in a surprise attack by a xeno fleet. That's right - for the first time in recorded history, we are being invaded.'

The gathered troops uttered no words in response. All the righteous anger that coursed through them could be seen on every face. It was blasphemous enough for these godless xenogens to set foot upon Imperial soil, yet to taint the ground which their forefathers had fought and died upon in the Emperor's name? No. For every step they took upon Pandora, the xenos would pay with their blood. Satisfied that his men were in the correct spirits, Ahab continued. 'Our intel indicates that several xeno craft have splintered from the main landing force. They are heading in this direction. It takes no strategic genius to realise that they intend to capture Benevolence. If these aliens, these _Tau_ have the gall to believe they can take our hallowed ground so easily, we have a surprise waiting for them! Now, Squad One - follow me to the market square. We are anticipating rapid aerial deployment, so the colonel expects every open space covered. Squad Two are to take up positions in the chapel and cover our right flank. Understood? Good. Now, let's move!'

At his officer's command, Areus assumed his position at the head of Squad Two, which gradually peeled away from the rest of the platoon as they neared the deployment zone. Yes, the aliens would rue the day they came to Benevolence. Uttering a quiet prayer to the God-Emperor as he did so, Areus readied himself for the trial ahead. At last his patience had paid off; tonight his gun sights would not be set on still targets at the practice range or dumb beasts in the forest. No, this time Areus could taste the invisible incense of actual combat on the night air.

* * *

><p>Aun'el J'Karra observed the scene in quiet content as the guns of the <em>Mesme Shi <em>blasted the floating wreckage from their path. It had been too easy. True, the other gue'la vessel had managed to escape despite its heavy damage, but it was no matter. This close to the Eastern Fringe, J'Karra knew that there were few gue'la warships in a position to interfere with their affairs that were not already engaged. In the space of time it would take to gather a fleet to retaliate, their hold over the system could easily be consolidated. As much as the gue'la's 'Imperium of Man' dwarfed the Tau Empire, practically infesting the galaxy, J'Karra knew it to be as cumbersome and stagnant as everything else he associated with their race.

By contrast, the Tau were more than ready to divert forces to their position the rai'kor the gue'la made their predictable act of vengeance. Yes, what the Tau lacked in size was more than made up for in efficiency and preparation. It was difficult not to smile as he watched the flotilla ahead dispatching the last of its first wave of landing craft. He was doubtless that battlesuits and Orca dropships would soon be descending upon the enemy positions, overwhelming the pitifully defiant gue'la with their superior weaponry. His trail of thought found itself being interrupted, however, as Kor'o Aloh broke the silence. 'We have found what appears to be the command centre of the gue'la capital, Aun'el. Shall I open a transmission?'

'Proceed, Kor'o.' The screen hummed to life as the _Mesme Shi_ hailed the gue'la facility. Moments later, J'Karra came face to face with one of the most ungainly sights he had ever known. It was certainly a gue'la, but its pale-skinned face sported inelegant, mechanical features telling of extensive technological enhancement. Its inorganic eyes peered at J'Karra from the screen. The Ethereal could almost feel himself being mentally dissected by the bionic gue'la, relaying the data to the artificial processors that lay behind its skull. He identified the curious being as a priest of the gue'la's Machine Cult; a 'Magos', if he remembered correctly. Where the Tau strove for enlightenment through experimentation and theory, the gue'la had grown to surround science in dogma and mysticism. Technology itself had become a thing of worship as they sought out the forgotten designs of yesteryear, regarding the conceptions of other civilisations with superstitious distrust.

Such an un-Taulike mentality was almost disturbing to J'Karra, but he refused to let his distaste show. He was here in a diplomatic capacity, after all, however little value the gue'la seemed to place on the concept of diplomacy. Allowing himself to recall the knowledge implanted by his didactic treatments, J'Karra began to cautiously form the crude syllables of the gue'la tongue. 'I am Aun'el T'olku J'Karra. On behalf of the Tau Empire, I bid you greetings. As you are doubtlessly aware, many of our forces have already begun insertion. As such, I believe it would be the wisest course of action for your men to stand down. We have no wish for avoidable bloodshed. Perhaps we could come to some form of...mutual arrangement in the interest of the Tau'va?'

'Spare me your heresies, xeno', came the grinding response. 'For one, I find it doubtful that you offered the same chance for "enlightenment" to the crew of the _Arch Ascendant_.'

J'Karra had to suppress his amusement at hearing an insinuation of being merciless from a gue'la of all beings. His tone and expression remained dignified, however, as he continued. 'A necessary action on our part, I assure you. After all, we doubted that your vessels would restrain themselves from opening fire whilst we tried to hail them.'

The Tech-Priest gave a mechanical scoff before replying. 'If you honestly believe that this unprovoked encroachment onto our sacred ground will go unnoticed, you are mistaken. You have my assurances that once word has reached Mars of this, they will dedicate every available ship in the Segmentum to stopping you, alien.'

'Do not be so quick to take the moral high ground with me, gue'la. I need not remind you that your Imperium has shown practically no respect for the treaty obligations established after your "Damocles Crusade". You have also never ceased to remind us of your desire to have us utterly exterminated given the means and opportunity. However, for all your people's continued aggression towards the Tau Empire, we do not believe you to be completely beyond the Path. As such, I must ask you to reconsider your course of action; surrender and the lives of your men will be spared. That much I can promise.'

'Your arrogance will be your undoing, alien. No, we will not agree to any terms you offer us, xenogen. We will stand and fight your contamination of this system until our dying breaths. That is our final stance on the matter.'

Mentally sighing, J'Karra accepted the Tech-Adept's foreseeable defiance, bringing the discussion to a closure. 'Then, human, if you will not see the light of the Tau'va willingly, we must show you by force.'

* * *

><p>Areus could barely control his anticipation. Holding his autorifle close, he swore he could feel the air thicken from the tension that settled across the defensive lines. As ordered, his own squad had positioned themselves before the doors of the Imperial chapel, a row of newly laid sandbags offering them cover. To his right, Privates Cyril and Soran manned the emplacement's heavy bolter, clearly sharing his brimming expectation of their foes' appearance. Beyond them, the square that would ordinarily be filled with stalls was similarly dotted with stationed troops, the emblem of the 1st Pandoran emblazoned upon the lapels of their combat jackets.<p>

Most of the emplacements hugged closely to the buildings, ready to turn the open space in front into a killing zone. Amongst them Areus could make out Lieutenant Ahab, surrounded by his personal guard, bolt pistol aloft in one hand. His other hand was clutched around the speech horn of the platoon's vox caster, holding it close to his grim face in preparation. Still, if there was one quality every Pandoran shared, it was their willingness to play the waiting game. In Areus' opinion, the battlefield was in essence no different to the hunting ground; so what if their prey could shoot back?

Then he heard it. The distinct, hammering thuds that came from every side. He knew that sound all too well; Hydra flak batteries, and lots of them. Glancing upward, Areus could see night sky bursting into life, streams of autocannon fire revealed by tracer rounds as they coursed towards their distant targets. Moments later, several foreboding shapes were creeping into Areus' field of vision. There was no doubt about it; the xeno landers had finally arrived. The alien craft skimmed through the night with an uneasy silence, in sharp contrast to the familiar roar of Imperial engines. Instead they almost seemed to glide upon the humid air, like aquatic creatures descending for prey upon the riverbed. A pair of the Tau craft dove towards their position, practically hugging the crude buildings as las and auto-fire erupted around them.

A spirited cheer rose from the defences as one of the approaching dropships was struck head-on in a barrage of flak. The Hydra rounds tore into the engines of the xeno aircraft, which nose-dived towards the deserted streets. Flaming wounds gaped along its bulky form as it came into a crash, smashing aside several hab-blocks before coming to a rest. The remaining craft pressed onward, settling into a still hover on the opposite side of the square, above the open rooftops. Most of Areus' kinsmen proved true to their nature and held their fire, realising their small arms would be useless against the armoured vehicle. Some lapsed in their discipline, impatiently rising from their emplacements to fire at the accursed vehicle. The metal slugs scattered harmlessly upon the dropship's underbelly. Seconds later, the impetuous infantrymen burst into a mist of crimson, their bodies shredded to a pulp by the craft's defensive weapon.

Areus' fury at his comrades' deaths gave way to satisfaction as a krak missile flew upwards in response, impacting against the dropship's main armament. This nullified threat meant little, however, as the xeno craft began to disgorge its passengers onto the rooftops below. Barely visible in the faint light of the hour, several humanoid forms began to appear along the upper ridge of the buildings. Adopting crouched or prone positions to further obscure their visibility, the Tau soldiers raised their unblessed weapons and opened fire. The unfamiliar pulse of the aliens' guns was met by the chatter of autorifles as the xeno and Imperial troopers sought their targets. Over the din of the heavy bolter next to him, smashing explosive shells along the rim of the held rooftop, Areus raised the sights of his autogun to his eye with all the calmness of a Pandoran hunter. Keeping the rifle on single shot, Areus timed himself to his best-honed instincts. His level-headedness was rewarded by the distant burst of an alien headpiece as he pulled the trigger.

The xeno foot-soldiers were quick to retaliate, however. Areus heard a muffled cry to his right as more bursts of luminous blue raked the emplacement. Ducking behind the sandbags, Areus looked to the right to see Soran bleeding profusely, the alien weapon having punctured his upper torso. Although Cyril had abandoned the heavy bolter to attend to his squad-mate's wound, Areus could see his efforts would be in vain. Eager to avenge his kinsman, Areus returned to his firing position, continuing to take opportunistic snipes at the xeno figures above and ahead. If there was one thing Areus had concede to these xenogens, it was that their guns were frighteningly effective at such a long range. Whilst the Pandorans held the clear numerical advantage, from their vantage point the aliens were still inflicting an unexpectedly high number of casualties along the Imperial line. Still, Areus reminded himself that no heretical xeno-tech could prove as formidable a weapon as their faith in the Emperor.

As the two sides continued to exchange shots, the dropship that had transported the xeno troops soared away from the rooftop, presumably to attend to some duty in another corner of the battlefield. Areus was taken by surprise as a pair of pulse shots narrowly missed him from another angle. Turning the autorifle towards the source of the attack, he saw several xeno figures appearing in the windows of the building. Before the alien responsible for almost killing him could make a second attempt, Areus drove a pair of slugs into its arm, causing it to drop its rifle. A further shot to the neck and the accursed alien fell where it stood. As more aliens appeared throughout the lower levels, Areus called out to Cyril. 'Private! Get back to that heavy bolter and target those windows!' Cyril, having now accepted that his friend was beyond saving, obeyed without hesitation. Several exposed xenos scrambled from their positions as the heavy weapon rang out once more. An unlucky few failed to react in time, spectacularly blown to pieces under Cyril's vengeful hail of fire. Just then, Areus heard a familiar voice crackling over his headset vox. 'Sergeant, do you read me?'

'I read you, Lieutenant.' Areus crouched behind the sandbag wall, ready to receive Ahab's orders. 'The xenos are giving us Hell over here. They're now holding the upper floor and the roof.'

'So I've noticed, Sergeant; that's precisely what I need you for. Take your squad and storm the ground floor. I want that building clear of xeno troops. I'm sending Squad One up to cover you from your current position. Is that understood?'

'Understood, Lieutenant.'

'Very good, Sergeant. Lieutenant Ahab, over and out.' With that, Areus turned to address his squad, loading a fresh clip into his autogun as he did so. 'Okay, lads. We have new orders. Cyril - get that heavy bolter packed away. We're moving in!'

* * *

><p>'Magos Augustus to Colonel Viktor. Do you copy?'<p>

'Yes, Magos. Are you sure the xenos haven't unencrypted this channel?'

'Positive, Colonel - this channel is still secure. What is the present situation?' Viktor sighed inwardly as he once again glanced over the readings on the pict-display. All around him, various staff and servitors were at busy cogitators, working to process and relay every new development. Here in the HQ's underground command room, they could oversee the events that were turning Benevolence upside down safely behind rockcrete walls. However, the very fact that these foul aliens had even managed to set foot in his town unsettled Viktor greatly.

The colonel was intimately familiar with what to expect from the Tau; no Imperial officer this far into the Ultima Segmentum could afford not to be. For all his confidence in the guiding light of the Emperor and the skill of his men, Viktor was not so foolish as to underestimate the threat of these xenos. Their technology, whilst damnable in its unblessed nature, was rightly notorious in its capability. Still, so long as he had one of his regiment's finest companies as a garrison, Viktor would not allow these vile xenogens to take another breath of Pandoran air. 'We have multiple enemy deep strikes throughout the town, Magos, but my men are holding their ground.'

'Very good, Colonel. Be sure to keep me informed of any further developments. Now, you must excuse me - it seems that the xenos have made landfall along the outskirts of the city.'

'Understood, Magos', acknowledged Viktor. As horrifying as the prospect of losing Benevolence was to the Pandoran colonel, losing the capital would be another matter entirely. 'The Emperor protects.'

'Indeed, Colonel. As long as the servants of the Omnissiah watch over her, Danteus will not fall into alien hands! Magos Augustus, over and out.'

* * *

><p>Areus hugged the wall closely as his squad formed up around him, a bayonet glistening at the tip of each autogun. With his own side arm at the ready, he gave the familiar signal with his free hand. That was all the Pandoran unit needed to know precisely what to do. In a single, fluid motion, Private Kane had kicked open the wooden door and levelled his shotgun, his trigger finger poised for the first sight of a xeno occupant. When no such enemy made its presence known, Kane gestured for his squad-mates to follow his lead. Areus and Cyril entered the hallway next, autorifles raised at all times. Satisfied with their safety for the time being, Areus gave the order to proceed. Maintaining a low profile as they did so, the Pandoran squad pressed onwards into the building.<p>

The structure's brick and mortar walls were a sharp contrast to Benevolence's crude rows of hab-units. Although Areus had walked through the market square on many occasions, he neither knew nor cared what function the building served. All that mattered now was clearing its premises of xeno filth. Thankfully, it appeared that their side entrance had not gained any significant attention; the ground floor remained perfectly still aside from the ongoing exchange of fire outside. Careful not to raise too great a sound upon the wooden floorboards, Areus led the squad towards the central staircase. With the floor above dotted with hostiles, the Pandoran sergeant realised the near certainty of a xeno sentry at the top of the stairs, waiting to alert its damnable comrades to their presence at the first sighting. As such, Areus was keen to ensure that his men would be the first to draw blood. Forming a spearhead with Cyril and Kane, he began to guide the squad towards their upward objective, quietly keeping to the shadows like the proficient hunters they were.

Slowing the unit to a halt as Areus approached the turn in the staircase, the sergeant peered around to view the upper flight. There, as expected, a xeno trooper was standing watch. Thankfully, the alien did not notice him, holding one side of his all-covering helmet in a manner that suggested he was in communication. For the first time, Areus could study the appearance of his enemies completely. They wore what appeared to be dull green fatigues under extensive body armour of a lighter hue. A simple red line was the only standout feature upon the uniform, presumably indicating either rank or planetary origin. At a glance, Areus was uncomfortable to admit the thing could be easily mistaken for a human. The heretical comparison was shoved from the mind, however, upon noticing the hooves upon its alien feet. Calmly reaching for his belt, Areus silently unclipped a frag grenade. Drawing out the pin, he abruptly launched the metal object into the corridor, which bounced to a rest at the Tau's feet.

The xeno was barely able to react before being blown to pieces. At that moment, the entire floor erupted into a state of alertness, alien hooves scrambling into new positions to meet the surprise threat. An energy blast scorched the wall above Areus' head as a Tau warrior levelled its side arm towards the staircase. Areus charged headlong into the hallway, letting off a burst of automatic fire. The xeno dropped to the floor in a slump, cyan blood leaking from every wound. Following their leader's example, Squad Two hurried into the corridor, gun barrels covering every door. Realising that the crafty aliens had opted against a counterattack, Areus barked a new order. 'Split into fire-teams! Kane - you're with me. There can't be too many hostiles here, but stay sharp; they're waiting for us. If the Lieutenant wants this building clear of xeno scum, then by the Emperor we'll deliver!'

The squad broke into their familiar teams, Kane and two other privates forming up behind Areus whilst the rest gathered around Cyril. Opting to search the left side of the floor first, the Pandoran sergeant adopted a low stance as he headed towards the open door ahead. As the fire-team approach, something round and small rolled gently into the hallway. Realising he had no time to think, Areus instead acted on impulse; he dove for the vaguely spherical object, scooping it up in one hand. Internally thanking the Emperor that the alien grenade was not impact detonated, Areus flung the explosive back into the room. Rolling to the other side of the doorway as a series of energy blasts tore into the space he had occupied moments before, the room shook with a sonic blast. The second the brilliant burst of light from the detonation had faded, Kane dashed through the door, followed closely by Areus.

Inside was what appeared to be the remains of an office. Towards the windows at the back, a trio of xenogens staggered from the surprise return of their pulse grenade. The closest Tau was given no time to regain his senses as Kane let his shotgun ring. The burst impacted against the alien's torso, cutting into its grey flesh where its armour failed. The xeno dropped to the floor as Kane took cover behind a battered desk, Areus doing likewise with a filing cabinet propped against the nearest wall. The next Pandoran to storm the room was not so fortunate; the remaining aliens had recovered enough to raise their accursed weapons, effortlessly cutting down the Guardsman in mid-stride. A pair of autorifles and a shotgun barked in response as Areus and his two remaining teammates avenged their comrade with a storm of lead. Seconds later, the tattered remains of the Tau soldiers lay slumped against the wall, their xeno blood leaking in payment for the demise of a true Imperial servant.

Satisfied that the area was clear, Areus ordered the unit to proceed to the adjoining room. Realising the team was critically under-strength, Areus personally took the lead with Kane remaining close. The pair burst into a room similar to the previous one, with two xeno troopers lying in wait for them. Kane let out a muffled cry as he narrowly missed a blast from a xeno weapon, the searing plasma burning through the sleeve of his jacket to singe his arm as it passed by. Areus refused to lose the momentum of his charge, emptying several rounds into the nearest alien before he was upon it close quarters. Taking advantage of the remaining Tau's unwillingness to fire whilst it risked hitting its comrade, Areus battered his xeno opponent to the floor with the butt of his rifle. A bayonet thrust to the neck later, Areus was standing defiantly over the lifeless xenogen as the final Tau's hesitation to shoot was rewarded by the combined fire of the other Pandorans. As the fire-team took the opportunity to attend to their injuries, Areus maintained an alert stance for remaining hostiles. Instead of enemy movement, his ears were instead greeted by an almost breathless voice on his open vox channel. 'Sergeant? Do you copy?'

'Cyril? What's your status?'

'We're two men down, but it looks like we've cleared the area.'

'Good work, Private. We've got one dead and one wounded, but it looks like our side's clear as well. I guess we can consider our objective complete. Rendezvous with us back in the hallway, then we can proceed to the roof. Over.'

'Yes, Sir. Private Cyril, over and out.' In spite of the relief of having achieved their goal with acceptable losses, there was something about the situation that unsettled Areus. As the sergeant led his fire-team to the rendezvous point, he mentally looked over the situation from every tactical angle, attempting to ascertain what was amiss. It was as he passed the fallen Tau in the war-torn office that it suddenly clicked. Between the hostiles they had encountered on this floor and those yet to be eliminated on the roof, there could be barely more than a single platoon's worth of troops. Yes, the Tau were Emperor-forsaken xenos, but they were obviously not instinct-driven beasts like the Greenskins or other aliens Areus had encountered. For what possible reason would a commanding officer deploy such a small number of unsupported ground troops so close to enemy lines? He could comprehend undertaking such a gamble with elite units, but the xenogens that occupied the building were clearly rank-and-file infantry. As he approached the familiar sight of Cyril and the rest of his squad, the logical answer dawned upon Areus in horror. Scrambling for the controls on his headset, he opened a vox channel to Lieutenant Ahab. 'Lieutenant, this is Sergeant Areus; do you read me?'

'Sergeant? What's your status? There are clearly enemy units still ac-'

'Sir, it's a distraction.'

'What?'

'It's a xeno trick. They're clearly only here to hold us up.'

'Hold us up? What for?'

'So that they can finish deploying their main force elsewhere whilst a handful of their troops keep us busy here.'

'That's preposterous, Sergeant. In fact, it's bordering on subversive! Do you honestly think we would fail to notice such an obvious ploy? Why I have a good mind not to...what? Oh, merciful Emperor...open fire! All troops, open-' That was all Areus needed to know for his next move. Swiftly closing the channel, Areus hurried towards the downward flight of stairs, urgently voicing his orders as he did so. 'All units! Back to the ground floor! Don't just stand there!'

'But Sir, the roof-'

'Never mind the roof, Cyril! The situation's hit a whole of new level of fragged up! Now, move it!'

* * *

><p>Shas'ui Vior'la Var had to admit it; she had feared the worst when her Orca had been downed by the gue'la batteries. Yet such a minor misfortune could never significantly retard the progress of the Greater Good. Indeed, she had been somewhat concerned about sending inexperienced Shas'las into the apparent jaws of death, but she could not argue with the results. Yes, they had suffered casualties and Var knew that many more would not live to see the end of their Trial by Fire, but their sacrifices had not been in vain. They had performed their function in the great machine of the Tau'va and having granted their comrades the upper hand in this engagement, there would be many an opportunity to avenge the premature ends to their service.<p>

To Var's right, a trio of Piranha skimmers zipped past, weaving through the streams of gue'la projectiles before strafing the enemy positions. Several gue'la bodies were immediately torn apart under the hail of fire. The defenders enjoyed a brief resurgence of courage as an inelegant construct of theirs strode forward upon its mechanical legs. The bipedal vehicle turned its weapon towards the Piranhas and fired, a brilliant beam reducing one skimmer to a ball of flaming wreckage. The gue'la's relief was short-lived, however. All at once their eyes turned skywards, followed promptly by their gun barrels as their commanders yelled desperately to maintain an ordered line. Their primitive side arms proved woefully inadequate as the majestic forms of the Crisis battlesuits descended with all weapons blazing. Flamers spat and burst cannons spun to unleash a barrage of death as the elite teams approached the gue'la emplacements.

Tearing her focus away from the awesome sight of the Tau's finest at work, Var raised her pulse carbine and resumed fire as she led her squad across the rubble. The Fire Warrior team navigated steadily through the debris, remaining crouched as the gue'la shells and bullets flew overhead. Judging that the range and arc were correct, Var pulled the trigger of the carbine's under-slung grenade launcher. The pulse grenade flew over the sandbag wall and detonated in a dazzling burst. Seizing the opportunity, Var sprang into a full run, her Shas'las following her example as she reached the edge of the gue'la position. One of the occupants scrambled to meet her, but was downed with a blast to the torso, followed by a second to the head. All around Var, her squad-mates levelled their rifles and carbines into the emplacement. The rest of the defenders could barely squeeze off a shot in response as the streams of rapid pulse fire cut through their exposed unit. Moments later, the Tau troopers had consolidated around their new position, ignoring the gue'la bodies at their feet. Satisfied with their success, Var opened a channel to report their completed objective to the Shas'el. _Yes_, thought the Fire Warrior with utmost confidence, _tonight will mark the Cadre's latest contribution to the Tau'va_.

* * *

><p>'In the Emperor's name, hold your ground!' Areus' voice echoed through the chamber as he expended the last rounds of the magazine into the next xeno foolish enough to step into his line of sight. The situation they had met upon returning to ground level was exactly what he had predicted. The Guard line was beset on both flanks by damnable alien attack craft, followed closely by more units of infantry. What had begun as a simple shootout had devolved into almost wanton destruction as the Tau and Pandorans poured their fury into each other's ranks at close range. It was only by the skin of their teeth that Squad Two had been able to weave their way through the chaos to reach Squad One, who were holding their original position. Now the reformed Platoon Alpha had been pushed back from the outside emplacement into the Imperial chapel itself. To actually witness these accursed aliens setting foot upon consecrated ground sickened Areus to his stomach. Thankfully, every vile xenogen that strode through the front or side door to the chapel had been deservingly gunned down upon entering the sights of their autorifles or Cyril's newly deployed heavy bolter.<p>

Along the walls, several Guardsmen stood vigilantly at the smashed windows, firing vigorously to prevent the building from being encircled. Kane, having dressed the burn on his arm to the best of his ability, joined the deadly chorus with a shotgun blast, downing a xeno creeping up to throw a grenade inside. After slipping a new clip into his autogun, Areus attempted to raise Lieutenant Ahab on the vox for the third time. Once again, his efforts proved futile. Just when he was about give up altogether, a different but nevertheless reassuring voice crackled over Areus' headset. 'Sergeant? Do you read me?'

'I'm here, Colonel. We're holed up inside the chapel. We're keeping the xenos at bay, but we're badly outnumbered and outgunned. I've been trying to contact Lieutenant Ahab, but I've had no luck.'

'I'm not surprised. It seems that the Lieutenant is unfortunately KIA; from what I gather, one of those damned battlesuits of theirs blew his squad sky-high.'

'So what are your orders?'

'Fall back to the HQ. Yes, it seems like giving up, but your line is on the brink of collapse as it is and I've just received word of enemy armour entering the town. I've sent a few Armoured Fists round to help you break free.' At Viktor's words, Areus heard the relieving growl of Chimera engines over the exchange of fire, which was promptly joined by the familiar chatter of multi-lasers as the APCs brought their turrets to bear.

'Understood and much appreciated, Colonel.'

'One more thing, Sergeant; with Ahab dead, I'm going to need a new junior officer in command of Platoon Alpha. Congratulations on your promotion, _Lieutenant_ Areus.'

'Thank you, Sir', the Pandoran replied with a sincere smile. 'Lieutenant Areus, over and out.' Upon closing the channel, Areus turned to address the platoon. 'Alright, lads; we're getting out of here! Head for the back door. We can make for the HQ along the alleys. And Private Kane - consider yourself a Sergeant. I'll run it by the colonel later, but someone needs to head Squad Two in light of my promotion. Everyone set? Good. Let's move out!'

* * *

><p>Aloh could feel his faith in the Tau'va strengthen with every report the <em>Mesme Shi<em> received from their ground forces. The liberation of the moon from the gue'la's hands seemed to be proceeding as planned. More and more, the sections on the strategic display in front of him were illuminated with blue, indicating their control of the area. There were, however, still several key areas that were still held by the gue'la. Sensing the approach of J'Karra behind him, Aloh turned to face the Ethereal. 'Aun'el? I take it you wish to know of the latest developments?'

'Indeed, Kor'o'.

'Many of our Cadres report successful completions of their objectives. There are, however, still bastions of gue'la resistance, although we are overcoming them gradually. One jungle settlement that appears to be of important value to the gue'la is in the process of falling into our control. It seems that the defensive lines there have been pushed back to the town's military headquarters. Once the Cadre's armour has joined the central offensive, victory will surely be imminent.'

'That is certainly pleasing news, but tell me - what of our progress at the moon's capital?'

In spite of the calming influence of the Aun's presence, Aloh could not help but be somewhat hesitant in his answer. 'Shas'o Shi'ur reports that the easternmost perimeter has been breached by his Cadres. Progress through the city has been...steady, but admittedly at a slower rate than anticipated.'

'Slower? Is the delay significant?'

'Unfortunately so, Aun. It appears that the gue'la defending the capital - the soldiers of this "Machine Cult" of theirs - are substantially better equipped than their compatriots and all seem to share their masters' fixation with enhancement, as well as their disturbing zeal.'

'I see, Kor'o...'

'Shi'ur believes that we should begin redirecting our available forces to the capital.'

'A wise move indeed. Very well, let us allow the Shas'o to direct the ground effort as he sees fit. The Greater Good will prevail, even if we must take further effort to make the gue'la see the error of their ways.'

* * *

><p>Areus cursed as a Hellhound burst into flames in the courtyard, its Prometheum tank penetrated by a missile from one of the xenos' accursed battlesuits. Thankfully it appeared that the surrounding infantry had escaped immolation, although he grimaced at the thought of the crew's fiery demise. From his vantage point at the upper story window of the HQ, Areus watched the xeno forces in the streets ahead multiplying as the garrison continued to stand firm. Several gaping holes were dotted along the exterior wall where the besieging Tau had turned their ungodly weapons. At every breach point, Areus could see a unit of enemy infantry attempting to press their advantage, side arms blazing at the defenders on the ground. Turning the hurriedly mounted heavy stubber towards one such unit, Areus fought to hold the formidable weapon in place as he held back the trigger. Expended casings clattered on the floor and windowsill as it chewed through the fresh belt. To his delight, the xeno troopers quickly fell back as their comrades were mercilessly cut down by the heavy slugs. All of a sudden, Colonel Viktor's urgent tones were hissing into his ears. 'Lieutenant Areus? We're picking up inbound enemy armour ahead. Do you have visual?'<p>

Areus ceased fire to afford a better view, scanning what lay beyond the crumbling walls. His eyes squinted as he strained to make out the details through the dark of the night. Clouds of dust and smoke that were raised as their defensive fire battered the Tau lines formed a ghostly haze across the streets. Then Areus saw them; like wraiths, they moved with an eerie silence, effortlessly floating above the road's surface. As the imposing silhouettes cleared the dusty clouds, their forms became unmistakeable. 'Confirmed, Colonel. We have two...three enemy battle tanks sighted.'

'Throne's sake', the senior officer cursed at the confirmation. 'Right, I'm afraid we have no choice; we're falling back.'

'To the streets, Colonel?'

'To the jungle, Lieutenant. I've been in contact with the nearest towns to here, but none of them are in any position to reinforce us. I can't believe I'm actually saying this, but we're going to have to let the aliens have the town...for now.'

'But Sir! If we could just sneak a Sentinel or a Devil Dog around their flanks, we co-'

'Don't question me, Lieutenant! My orders are final. Yes, it smacks of cowardice, but try as we may, we're not going to win here and the Emperor only knows how long it will be before the relief force gets here. The best we can do is withdraw now and have enough troops left to keep hurting the xeno bastards until then.'

'I...understand, Colonel.'

'I'm glad you see things my way, but in future I expect to be _obeyed_, not _understood_. As such, let me put it more bluntly; quit with the vox chatter and get your arses out of there. We still hold the West Gate, so get over there and head for the forest before we catch our xeno friends' attention. Colonel Viktor, over and out.'

With a sigh of frustration, Areus abandoned the heavy stubber and opened the channel to his platoon. 'All units - fall back and regroup at the West Gate. I repeat; fall back and regroup!' As much as he hated to admit it, Colonel Viktor was correct. Any realistic chance of victory here was nowhere in sight and it would be foolish to waste the precious few units they had left before they had any chance of replenishing their numbers. Still, his righteous anger could not be restrained; he had been tasked with defending his hometown and he had failed. Now the streets he had walked as a child would be crawling with xeno filth. Struggling to remain level-headed, Areus ran for the stairs, glad to see that his men were already filing down them with speed and discipline. No, Areus' revenge would have to wait; his responsibility was first and foremost to his company and regiment. One day soon, however, they would return to cleanse Benevolence of its alien infestation; that much Areus could promise.

Dashing down the stairway, the building was rattled by a sudden, violent blow. Fighting to keep moving even as the floorboards shook precariously and plaster fell from the walls and ceiling, Areus hurried along the lower corridor towards the rear exit. Ahead he could make out the colonel and his command staff pouring out from the subterranean bunker to join the retreating troopers, a Chimera transport doubtlessly awaiting them out back. Another blow struck the building, this one more potent that the last. Areus stumbled in mid-stride as the corridor trembled. Glancing back, he saw that the entire ceiling of the hallway's front end had collapsed, leaving a cluster of debris where he had been moments before. Scrambling back to his feet, Areus could only inwardly pray to the Emperor that enough of his kinsmen would live through this to meet a more fitting death in His Glorious Name. The battle for Benevolence may have ended, but the battle for Pandora was just beginning.

* * *

><p>Shas'o Vior'la Shi'ur surveyed the scene below from his Crisis battlesuit. A squadron of Devilfish troop carriers advanced along the cleared street. The road was dotted with the burning remains of gue'la vehicles, several claimed by Shi'ur's own missile pod. Yet there remained something unnerving about the gue'la that defended the moon's capital. With every enemy infantryman Shi'ur had targeted on his suit's HUD and neutralised with a burst of his plasma cannon, the Fire Caste commander swore that the gue'la's resolve actually strengthened. It seemed that the belief they held in their ancient superstitions was such that they would rather irrationally seek death in the name of their Machine God than accept the inevitable victory of the Tau'va. Or was it in the name of their Emperor? The information Shi'ur possessed on the subject of these particular gue'la had been admittedly vague in that regard.<p>

One of his Cadres had reported the successful capture of an important, outlying settlement, but Shi'ur knew that their entire plan hinged upon breaking the gue'la war effort here. As more Hammerhead gunships moved forward to support their newly committed infantry and Sky Rays continued to unload their deadly payloads onto the enemy-held sections of the city, Shi'ur completed his assessment of the situation. _This is to be as much a battle of will as a battle of arms. If the gue'la believe their unenlightened faith to be an immoveable object on our road to victory, let us strike it with the irresistible force of the Greater Good._

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong> Well, I declare the Second Pandoran War underway at last! I hope you will continue to join me. Although this is somewhat of a spoiler, as I had already indicated as such, certain other factions will be joining the fun at a later stage. You're just going to have to keep guessing which ones!

Oh, and just to be sure, although I established it in the last chapter and as such should have asked at the end of that one, is everybody fine with 'Omnissium' as the Imperial name for 'Unobtanium'?


	3. In the Balance

To those who have continued reading this series after 'The Pandora Incident', I'd like to thank you for your support. It's my intention to switch things up this time around. After treating you to a story of a native population heroically rising to the defence of their homes against a brutal alien invasion, it feels good to add some variety by presenting you with... a story of a native population heroically rising to the defence of their homes against a brutal alien invasion.

...umm...well, this time _both_ sides have guns!

Just to clear up one potential point of contention, the reason that the Hypaspists featured in this story are armed with Hellguns whilst those in the previous fic had normal lasguns is that Skitarii are, to my understanding, effectively the personal armies of the individual Magos they serve and vary drastically because of this. In this case, as Pandora is established as a particularly important Mechanicus world in spite of its outlying nature, I reasoned the Tech Guard there would be better equipped. I have also made a minor correction in the preceding chapter upon learning that autoguns use caseless ammunition.

Once again, I do not claim ownership of Games Workshop's 'Warhammer 40,000' or James Cameron's 'Avatar', although I acknowledge said parties' entitlement to take legal action against little ol' me should they desire.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three: In the Balance<strong>

Areus kept the fishing line wrapped around his fingers, ready to haul it in upon sensing the familiar pull. Although the stream was suitably obscured beneath the jungle canopy, the Pandoran remained cautious of any xeno drones or aircraft that could be scouting overhead. He also recalled warnings between Benevolence's hunters and foragers about the lakes and waterways in this region. Apparently they provided an ideal habitat for Dinicthoids - armoured fish that were amongst the most notorious of Pandora's aquatic predators. Confirming that the line was secure, Areus' other hand grasped the handle at the left side of his belt before slowly unsheathing the magnificent blade to which it was attached.

Shortly before the HQ was besieged by the Tau, the newly-made Lieutenant had stopped by the armoury to take advantage of his promotion. Unlike the full-length swords carried by senior officers like Colonel Viktor, the platoon leaders of a Pandoran company were typically equipped with more modest power weapons. The one that Areus now held was of traditional design. On the one hand, its blade was light and elegant enough to wield to impressive effect in a duel. On the other, its broadness and slight curve allowed it to clear paths through the undergrowth in a similar fashion to the implements used by local farmers. Not that Areus intended to ever use it for such a purpose, of course; after all, a true Pandoran was expected to leave as little evidence of his traversing as feasible.

He had just returned the sword to its sheath when a hushed voice brought him back to full alertness. 'Lieutenant?' Areus turned his head and smiled at the welcoming sight of Kane and his inseparable shotgun. Although he could see a fresh bandage around his burn, the Pandoran sergeant showed no sign of weakness; if anything, his ability to reach him unnoticed confirmed to Areus that he had been the correct choice for promotion. Careful not to raise a sound, Kane slid through the remaining undergrowth before making a soft jump onto the rocky waterside to join his commander. 'Had any luck?'

'Just a few bites - we should just have enough to feed the platoon if the others have had similar success, but no more than that.'

'Fair enough, Lieutenant. I suppose the hunting parties may have...wait. Did you hear that?' Areus' ears perked at the sergeant's question. With utmost silence, he placed a nearby stone atop the fishing line and reached for his autorifle. Once the familiar weapon was firmly grasped in Areus' hands, the two Pandorans crept into the cover afforded by the nearest reeds. Making a small parting in the vegetation with the barrels of their side arms, the pair lay in wait as the sound approached. Now Areus could make out the distinct tap of hooves. His first thought was a xeno infantry patrol, but as the hoof steps grew nearer it became evident that they belonged to considerably larger feet than those the xenogens possessed. At last the undergrowth parted on the opposite side of the stream, revealing the source of the footfalls. Whilst they remained silent, Areus and Kane felt a wash of relief at the sight that greeted them.

The new arrivals were humans, also bearing the insignia of the 1st Pandoran upon their uniforms. What drew special attention to these particular Guardsmen, however, was their mode of transportation. Each of the troopers was mounted upon a magnificent, six-legged beast that had to span four metres or more in height and length. Yes, every Pandoran was familiar with the great Direhorse herds that roamed the plains and jungles of their moon. Their wildness and physical prowess were a thing of awe amongst their people; hallmarks Areus knew all too well from the passing of his father.

As a result, Direhorses were widely considered to be nigh-unbreakable, but every so often there came a Pandoran daring enough to attempt to tame one. Unsurprisingly, such ventures often resulted in the prospective rider's death, but there were still those persistent few who succeeded in breaking the formidable creatures. These tamed beasts would typically serve one of two functions in their Guard companies; with dragoon units, transporting the most hardened infantry squads around the battlefield without the conspicuousness of an APC, or with dedicated squads of Rough Riders. Judging by the impressive lance each horseman carried, this unit fell into the latter category. Sensing that their caution was no longer necessary, Areus returned to his feet and called across the water. 'You there! Identify yourselves!'

The lead rider signalled for the squad to halt before responding. 'I am Sergeant Lucan of the 1st Pandoran, 5th Company, serving under Captain Thrace. Whom do I address?'

'Lieutenant Areus, 1st Pandoran, 3rd Company, under Colonel Viktor.'

'Colonel Viktor? Thank the Emperor! When word reached us that Benevolence had fallen, we feared the worst! Tell me - would the colonel be willing to make an audience with our captain?'

'We'd have to escort you, but I'm sure he'll be up for it. Just come on over!' _Well_, thought Areus as Lucan led his unit across the shallowest part of the stream, _I guess things are finally looking up_.

* * *

><p>As much as Shi'ur did not want to admit it, he was edging ever closer to frustration. He had an entire Kavaal at his command and several of his finest Cadres had been tasked with securing the lunar capital, but in spite of battling through the night, the gue'la were gradually bringing their offensive to a bloody stalemate. It was not only that the Empire had entrusted him with aiding the Tau'va in such a significant manner; Vior'la enjoyed a long-standing reputation for the martial prowess its sons and daughters lent to the Fire Caste. As such, Shi'ur could not help but feel he also had the honour of his Sept at stake. Remembering the Si'ot meditations relating to equilibrium, the Tau Commander took a long, calming breath before receiving the incoming call on his Crisis suit's comm system. 'Shas'el? Report your status.'<p>

'We have managed to secure this sector of the city, Shas'o, but have taken considerable casualties. I'm afraid we've lost another two Hammerheads.'

Shi'ur was thankful for the meditations' effectiveness, as his voice did not betray his exasperation. 'For all their crudeness, these gue'la are capable of great cunning. Very well. I shall personally lead my Cadre forward to support you. How many of our forces beyond the city are ready for relocation?'

'Cadre Mal'caor report that they have fully secured the military jungle town we targeted last night', replied the Shas'el. 'Our forces are still encountering resistance at the nearby logging settlement, but Cadre U'it have successfully completed their objective and are moving to support our troops there. At this rate, they will reach their destination in a matter of decs.'

'That is most fortunate, Shas'el. Once the logging town is secure, I will order our forces to rendezvous with Cadre Mal'caor at the principal jungle settlement. Then they can move to reinforce us here. By the Path, we will make these gue'la pay for their lack of vision!'

* * *

><p>'So tell me, Captain, where were you heading for after the xenos took the outpost? Do you know of any nearby towns still in our hands?' Although his expression remained stoic, Marcus Viktor was inwardly gripped with newfound confidence. After their flight from Benevolence, the garrison had wholly abandoned their armour to throw the vile aliens off their trail. To have a further company at his disposal - however battered - was nothing short of a gift from the Emperor.<p>

'We received word that our forces still held half of Arborville', replied Captain Thrace. 'I'm not sure why those Tau bastards would target such an insignificant logging community, but as long as the garrison there hangs on, we still have a foothold. We were actually hoping to reach there by nightfall to tip the balance in our favour. There wasn't much we thought we could do - we've no armour aside from a few Sentinels, after all - but with the 3rd Company alongside us and you in command, we could take back the town faster than a diving Banshee!'

'A sound plan indeed, Captain. Very well. Once our men have replenished their strength, we'll head for Arborville. If we throw enough spanners in the works of the xeno war effort out here, we should severely restrict their flow of reinforcements to Danteus.'

'My troops will be ready to march within the hour, Colonel. Incidentally, have you had any word from the capital?'

Viktor paused to consider his words before responding. 'I'm afraid we've been out of communication for quite some time. The regular vox frequencies are being jammed by the xenos and we don't have the tech on hand to access a secure channel to the main facility. I suppose we'll just have to leave the defenders in the hands of the Emperor. On a side note, I must say I'm very impressed by your horseboys. Those are some of the finest steeds I've seen in years!'

Captain Thrace turned to see the unit to which his colonel referred. They were sitting around in the distance whilst their tethered mounts grazed upon the vegetation nearby. The troopers appeared to be feasting upon the cuttings of a Hexapede, as well as some gathered roots the officers knew to be highly unpleasant, but a good source of energy. 'Oh, they're a dependable bunch alright', Thrace replied to his superior's compliment, 'but I can't help feeling that your lot are keeping their distance.'

'Hmm? Ah, yes', Viktor realised as a rare grin lit up his battered features. 'Don't worry about it, Captain; it's just that horseboys tend to be seen as a bit..._formal_ by the rest of the troops.'

'"Formal", Colonel?'

'Yes, Captain. For one thing, they actually keep their jackets buttoned up!' The pair enjoyed a quiet chuckle before the rustle of hurried footsteps approached them from behind. Turning to meet the new arrival, the senior officers were greeted by the sight of a 3rd Company infantryman dripping with sweat and gasping for air. Viktor immediately recognised him as one of the Guardsmen he had sent to scout ahead. 'Private? Do you have something to report?'

'Yes, Sir', wheezed the trooper, attempted to recompose himself as Viktor wondered what kind of distance a born and bred Pandoran would have needed to sprint to reach such a state of breathlessness. 'We have enemy forces coming this way along the main trail. By the Emperor's blessing, we weren't spotted. It looks like they're heading for Arborville.'

'That must be the xeno task force that took out our outpost last night', Thrace added. 'The Tau bastards in Arborville must have called for reinforcements.'

'Well, if we're expecting company, it would be impolite to not provide a traditional Pandoran welcome', Viktor smirked as he strode amongst his troops, bracing his frame to project his voice to all gathered. 'Alright men? It looks like you're going to get your chance to spill blood after all! If you're itching for a scrap, I don't blame you. These blue-skinned bastards have driven pure, Imperial souls from their rightful land! Land that provided home and sustenance to our fathers and grandfathers before us, walked upon by their Warp-blasted hooves, corroding the very sanctity of Pandora itself! No! We will show the xeno scum what it means to set foot upon soil claimed in His Glorious Name! Suffer not the alien to live! Now, onward!' The assembly gave a rousing cheer as one-by-one the units fell into line, weapons gripped in vengeful expectation. As he rejoined his command squad, Colonel Viktor knew precisely what sentiment was coursing through the mind of every Pandoran in sight. _By the Throne, we'll make them bleed!_

* * *

><p>Tribune Korphas dropped into a crouch as another set of holes burst into being along the wall above. Following their leader's example, the Hypaspists remained low, gripping their Hellguns as they wove through the debris. <em>Must be more of their Throne-forsaken sniper drones<em>, the Tribune thought to himself as he quickly peered round the corner of the ruined wall. Whilst the streets and buildings had been pounded beyond recognition by Earthshakers and xeno missiles alike, Korphas intimately knew this area of the city. It was one of the main districts dedicated to the manufactoria and Omnissium refineries of Danteus, producing the precious fruits of the Machine Cult's labour. Of course, the Skitarii had no intention of letting their masters' work fall into alien hands so easily. Scanning the torn-open refinery with his enhanced optics, Korphas identified the source of the incoming fire.

As he suspected, it was a trio of the alien constructs his squad had encountered several times already, guided by a xeno spotter. Whilst most of his human frailties had been thoroughly inhibited by his mechanical blessings, there was one emotion the Priesthood had allowed him to retain: hatred. Pure, righteous hatred. As a loyal servant of the Omnissiah, Korphas knew that Abominable Intelligence in and of itself was something to be distrusted, but _alien_ Abominable Intelligence? It was an affront to all things sacred and there it stood, in plain sight of his bionic eyes, tainting a Mechanicus world with its very presence! Thumbing a rune on his in-built vox control, Korphas scurried back from the wall as the drones' railguns blasted their position once more. This time an unfortunate Hypaspist was struck by a super-accelerated projectile. The trooper dropped to the debris-strewn floor, organic and mechanical fluids alike dripping from the gaping hole in his torso. Even as his bionic implants worked furiously to minimise the damage, Korphas knew his comrade could not possibly survive such an injury.

As if the Omnissiah had sensed its servant's demise, a burst of small explosions tore along the Tau emplacement, blowing the xeno constructs asunder. Evidently the Sagitarii mortar team had received the vox signal. After peering round once again, Korphas launched himself into a low run, gunning for the cover of a still conveyor belt. The Hypaspist squad fell in behind him as xeno pulse fire began to materialise around them. From their new positions, the Tech Guard unit scanned the ruins for their targets, Hellguns thudding in response. Eerie hues of blue and red lit up the scene as the deadly exchange reached its peak. To Korphas' left, a Hypaspist levelled his plasma gun towards the densest group of Tau, letting off a pair of shots. Several xenogens fell with a language-transcending scream of agony. Yet as the aliens' blackened bodies ceased writhing upon the floor, the Hypaspist was brought down in a coordinated burst of xeno fire.

As more pulse shots found their mark, Korphas knew exactly what to search for as he scanned the xeno line. Moments later, his optics had a fix; a xeno scout, hugging the shadows on the remains of an overhead walkway, holding one of their accursed targeting devices. Directing the barrel of his Hellgun towards the alien, he squeezed the trigger. The enhanced las-shots punched through the xeno's armour, causing it to stagger back before dropping from the walkway, its grey flesh riddled with cauterised wounds. In spite of removing the enemy's advantage, Korphas realised they were still in danger of being pushed back. Reaching once more for his vox unit, Korphas opened his channel to the command centre. 'Tribune Korphas to Magos Augustus. Do you read me?'

'I read you, Tribune. What is your status?'

'We have taken further ground and are at the objective, but we've been brought to standstill by the xeno forces. We request immediate support.'

Korphas could hear the clicking of runes and buttons being pressed as the Magos presumably looked over the latest reports. A few seconds later, the Tech-Priest's reply came. 'It appears that our infiltrators have successfully neutralised the xeno artillery in your sector. We have armour moving forward to press our advantage and they should be reaching your vicinity just about...now.'

At the Magos' words, Korphas' augmented ears began to pick up a low rumble approaching from the rear left. Newly emboldened, the Tribune resumed his fire, urging his troops to stand their ground. The firefight continued for barely two minutes before a grinding lurch on their left flank announced the arrival of their support. Glancing in that direction, through the wide gap in the wall left from last night's artillery exchange, the Hypaspist squad was greeted by the imposing form of a Leman Russ battle tank.

The distinct cannon, now squarely aimed into the open ruins, identified it as an Eradicator variant. The xeno soldiers barely had time to react before the mighty gun barked. The potent shell came crashing into the nearest Tau emplacement, levelling it completely. Having the sense to realise they were sorely outmatched, the xenogens scurried back in a hasty retreat as the Tech Guard took up positions. Satisfied that all possible entrances were covered, Korphas re-opened his vox channel to Augustus. 'Magos, do you copy?'

'Yes, Tribune.'

'We have secured the objective. I repeat; we have secured the objective.'

'An exemplary performance as expected. The way it appears from here, we are finally taking several key sectors back from the xenos. The alien forces are beginning to fall back across the city, presumably regrouping for another offensive. Until then, let us pray to the Omnissiah that our recaptured ground remains ours. Magos Augustus, over and out.'

* * *

><p>Areus brought the magnoculars to his eyes for one last time as he surveyed the scene ahead. The xeno convoy was cautiously edging along the jungle trail, personnel carriers guarded along the flanks by combat skimmers. Thankfully it appeared that there were no more than a handful of heavy tanks or battlesuits, although the rotary cannon at the front of each carrier looked more than capable of defending the craft from an infantry assault. From his prone vantage point in the undergrowth, the Pandoran Lieutenant could also make out several groups of a xeno species he had hitherto not encountered.<p>

They were bipedal in a similar manner to humanoids, but their thin frames, beaklike jaws and curious gait suggested an avian or reptilian origin. It was then that Areus recalled his lectures in the schola-house and training academy concerning the Tau Empire. Yes, over the centuries the Tau had conquered or otherwise gained the support of other civilisations on the Eastern Fringe; a damnable union of alien races that stood in opposition to the light of the Astronomican. Ultimately, it was of no importance to Areus what accursed xenogens he fought; all enemies of the Immortal Emperor would have their turn to face His righteous wrath.

Confident that he had completed his tactical overview as thoroughly as reasonable, Areus stored away the magnoculars and thumbed off the safety on his autogun. Around him in the thicket, the rest of Platoon Alpha also lay in wait. Thankfully it appeared that the xenos had not yet detected them. Areus could only assume it was because the dense flora and fauna interfered with their readings in some manner. Whilst he could sense his unit's growing impatience as Kane eagerly gripped his shotgun beside him, Areus had no intention of disobeying the colonel's orders. The instructions had been clear and definite; they were not to engage until the lead tank had been taken out.

Just as the middle section of the xeno convoy had levelled with their position, Areus' ears picked up a familiar sound in the background; a sequence of notes in a birdlike whistle. To any non-native, it was merely another animal call in the jungle's mass chorus. Contrastingly, every Pandoran Guardsman would realise that such a sound did not belong to any local bird or beast; it was a coded signal. Although they did not know for certain whether the xenos had succeeded in intercepting their communications, Colonel Viktor had expressly forbidden them from using their vox units. Almost immediately after hearing the whistled order, several shafts of fearsome light burst from the trees on the other side of the trail. The las-beams collided with the alien skimmer at the head of the convoy in multiple locations, tearing into its armour until the entire craft went up in flames. In that moment, all hell broke loose.

To Areus' right, Cyril's heavy bolter roared into life, pummelling the closest enemy unit from his obscured position. The Tau warriors hurried to form a counteroffensive as frag grenades and mortar bombs detonated along their ranks. Several xeno squad leaders who had opted against wearing full headgear quickly came to regret their decision as sniper rounds began to come their way. On both sides of the trail, the Pandoran infantry burst from the undergrowth, showering the Tau lines with auto-fire. It was then that Areus finally gave his order. 'All heavy weapons teams - hold your ground and keep firing. The rest of you - with me!' As the words left his lips, Areus sprang to his feet and rushed forward, autorifle blazing in his hands. Following their officer's lead, the rest of the platoon fell in around him, releasing bullets and battle cries alike.

However, even as the 5th Company's Sentinels emerged from the jungle to lend covering fire to the attacking infantry, the Tau refused to let themselves fall into disarray. Carefully avoiding the lascannons and krak missiles that had already claimed several of their fellow skimmers, the surviving xeno transports reformed to better support their comrdes. Laying down streams of fire from their defensive weapons, they opened their hatches one by one. The disgorged warrior squads swiftly fell into formation, reinforcing their battered brethren. Whilst he did not falter in his advance, letting off burst after burst into every foul alien that entered his rifle sights, Areus noticed the increasing barrage of pulse fire that responded to their shots. On his left, a trio of Guardsmen fell screaming as the xeno plasma cut them down.

Signalling for his squad to follow him, Areus made a crouched run towards the nearest wreckage of a downed APC. He took a deep breath as he came to a stop behind the ruined skimmer, which afforded plentiful cover to his men. Another squad still in the open did not share their fortune; a xeno tank moving to support the defensive line brought its main turret to bear. A shower of accelerated projectiles burst from the end of the cannon. Although he had endured many an unpleasant sight as both a Pandoran and a Guardsman, Areus still had to suppress a reaction of sickness upon seeing the pulpy ribbons of flesh upon the forest floor where his kinsmen had stood.

'What do we do now, Sir?'

Areus swiftly gunned down a Tau infantryman attempting to outflank them before answering Kane's question. 'I'm honestly not sure, Sergeant. I'm thinking this through one step at a time!'

It was as Areus was replacing his newly expended clip that his trail of thought was interrupted by a bellow to the squad's right. Glancing up, Areus' jaw almost dropped in astonishment at the distant spectacle. There, at the head of a 5th Company infantry platoon, was the unmistakeable figure of Captain Thrace. Wildly firing a plasma pistol with one hand and whirring a chainsword in the other, the senior officer was charging headlong into the enemy lines. Even as more of his troops were shot down on either side, the captain refused to lose momentum. Finally, he came crashing into Tau unit with reckless abandon, the teeth of his chainsword biting into alien flesh with every swipe. The rest of his unit quickly piled in around him, swinging their rifle butts and thrusting their bayonets with unrestrained fury.

'He's mad. Utterly mad.' Those were the only words that Kane could utter at the sight.

'Maybe so', replied Areus as he slung his autorifle behind his back, 'but he's got the right idea.'

'Come again, Sir?'

'Think about it, Sergeant - we know these xenos don't like risking friendly fire. That means that as long as we keep things up close and personal, those bloody tanks of theirs won't dare to shoot us!'

'I suppose you're right, Sir.'

'Well then, what are we waiting for?' At that, Areus stood up with a determined glare across his face. In a single motion, he drew his power sword and pointed it towards the closest enemy squad. 'All units; fix bayonets! Ready? _Charge!_'

* * *

><p>Magos Augustus let his optics stray from the hololith to survey the bustling command centre around him. An imposing gun servitor stood guard on either side of the door, a eerie servo-skull whizzing through every so often from elsewhere in the facility. There did not seem to be a single cogitator or vox unit left unmanned as various aides and Tech-Adepts hurriedly performed their duties. The facility had been in this state non-stop since the Tau fleet's appearance, but it seemed that their efforts were paying off at last. Slowly but surely, the flood of reports of lost ground from their forces was being replaced by the promising news of recapture. There was no denying it; the Skitarii were finally pushing back the xeno invaders.<p>

Of course, the fate of the city remained uneasily in the balance. Whatever advantage the Mechanicus forces gained this day could easily be lost the next. Still, Augustus had every reason to believe that the Omnissiah's servants would prevail. He just had to make that appear more certain. Examining the display once more, Augustus searched for any newly available units that could be redirected to relieve their comrades. It was then that one particular marker on the hololith drew his attention. Were it not for his enhancements, the discovery would probably have made him laugh with delight. Instead, in that neutral, calculating fashion expected of the Cult Mechanicus, Augustus selected the marker and opened a vox channel, ready to reposition the indicated unit. Whatever doubts had lingered in his almost dehumanised mind were quickly dispelled; Danteus would remain in Imperial hands.

* * *

><p>Areus felt the power blade connect with xeno flesh once more as he drove the weapon into a downward arc. Both hands gripped the short sword's handle, refusing to lose force until the alien's torso was neatly cleaved in two. Evidently everything he had been told of the Tau's philosophy of battle was correct; they truly were inept at hand-to-hand combat. Although Platoon Alpha was now fully committed to the close quarters mayhem, steadily cutting through the xeno infantry, Areus was still mindful of the alien skimmers reforming on their right flank. Once the last of the Tau troopers had been killed or routed, he knew the ominous tanks and carriers would immediately avenge their comrades in a barrage of anti-infantry fire. Still, he had issued the order to assault and by the Throne he would follow it through to the end, even if none of them lived to tell of their bravery.<p>

It was as they finally broke the alien unit that Areus heard a distinct rumble approaching from the right. Raising his eyes, the Pandoran officer's features lit up at the majestic sight. There, tearing towards them at breakneck speed along the trail, was a formation of Direhorse riders. The ground trembled beneath their powerful steeds as they lowered their lances. At the head of the formation, Areus spotted Sergeant Lucan barking orders left and right as the charge reached its fruition. The xeno vehicles were turning desperately to meet the oncoming threat, but it was too late. The cavalry unit came crashing into the alien flank and rear, hurling krak grenades and driving explosive-tipped lances into the most vulnerable parts of the alien craft. Other riders rushed between the skimmers, crushing the Tau infantry underfoot as they brought their blades and pistols to bear.

Seizing the advantage, the Pandoran infantry and Sentinels resumed their offensive, pouring streams of fire into whatever Emperor-forsaken xenos were not in close quarters with their kinsmen. With their infantry and armour lying in ruins, the Tau morale finally hit its breaking point. One by one, the alien units turned and ran until almost the entire force was in rout. Yet even as the enemy fled before them, Areus did not celebrate. He felt as though some element of the battle had been overlooked, but he knew not what it was. A chorus of animalistic snarls snapped him back to attention, answering his question. Unlike their Tau allies, the curious xenogens he had observed earlier showed no sign of backing down. Wielding their bladed rifles as lethal staves, they mercilessly hacked through the Guardsmen who dared oppose them; here and there, they even succeeded in pulling a horseman from his mount.

Ahead of Areus' unit, a formation of the birdlike creatures had newly freed themselves from combat. Fighting past the nauseating realisation that these blasphemous aliens had feasted upon the Imperial dead, Areus spurred his platoon into action. 'Form up, damn you! First rank, fire! Second rank, fire!' The Pandoran squads hurriedly moved as ingrained by regular drills. Assuming their familiar positions, they released volley after volley of auto-fire into the oncoming xenos. Yet no matter how many of their blasted kin were cut down by the waves of bullets, the aliens kept coming, screaming their bestial war cries. Realising they had little choice remaining, Areus urged the platoon to brace for hand-to-hand combat. Launching themselves into a predatory leap, the xenogens collided with the Pandoran line.

Areus thrust the sword upward to meet the first xeno head-on, impaling it upon the crackling blade. The alien gave a single, anguished shriek before slumping dead at his feet. Several of Areus' troopers did not meet such fortune as the xeno weapons sliced through air and flesh with deadly speed. However, the Pandorans refused to falter, striking back at the towering xenogens with their bayonets. Refusing to leave his lieutenant's side, Kane continued pumping shot after shot into the alien ranks, stopping only to batter aside any xeno that got too close. Through the furious bloodbath, Areus could make out a flamer being brought to bear, overwhelming his senses with screams of death and burning Prometheum. It was as he cut down his third opponent that Areus came face-to-face with something that caused his heart to skip a beat.

It was another xenogen, yet its posture and trappings set it clearly apart from its kindred. It stood tall in silent seniority, a Tau pulse rifle slung across its back whilst one of its clawed hands gripped a cruel blade. It was the leader of the alien pack; there was no question about it. Upon seeing Areus was unengaged, the creature rushed towards him, swiping at his head with its weapon. Allowing instinct to move his body, Areus ducked to one side and retaliated with an upward swipe. The nimble xeno simply sidestepped the blow before making a second strike. This time Areus felt the cold bite of metal upon his right shoulder. Although his flak vest thankfully prevented the blade from rupturing any vital blood vessels, the Pandoran felt his power sword slipping away as he staggered back.

The xeno leader gave him no room for recovery. All at once, Areus found himself kicked to the ground as his opponent raised its blade for the killing blow. However, Areus had no intention of giving this xeno the satisfaction of victory. Mentally pushing past the sharp pain in his shoulder, he brought up his hands to grab the xeno's forearms as the weapon came down. The blade was forced to a halt mere inches from Areus' face. Snarling ferociously, the alien pushed downward with greater force, attempting to edge the weapon into Areus' neck. The Pandoran officer remained resistant, locking the two figures in a tense grapple upon the jungle floor. Using his better hand to keep the xeno blade at bay, Areus desperately felt around the inside of his jacket until he found a familiar grip. Grasping firmly, Areus drew the autopistol from its holster. Turning it upward, he squeezed hard on the trigger.

The xeno warrior cried out in pain as a burst of metal slugs drove through its torso. Realising the alien's grip was weakening, Areus summoned the strength to push his foe aside and scramble back. With one final pull of the trigger, the foul alien lay dead upon the forest floor, fluids leaking from the fresh hole in its avian head. As Areus staggered to his feet, he felt a hand around his arm, helping him to stand. It was Kane. Urging Squad Two to form up around them, the sergeant let his shotgun ring at any xenogen that dared to take advantage of his commander's weakened state. Yet in spite of their leader's demise, the xeno savages refused to fall back, continuing their bloody deadlock with the Pandoran line.

Just as Areus was wondering if his platoon could hold out much longer, that familiar rumble from earlier returned. Glancing up, he gave a smile at the welcome sight of Sergeant Lucan, flanked on either side by a fellow rider as he steered his Direhorse towards them. Firing his laspistol into the alien throng as the distance closed, the trio of Pandoran steeds finally smashed into the xeno ranks. As more of their accursed kin were downed by the reinvigorated platoon or crushed beneath the Direhorses' feet, the alien unit finally turned tail, prompting a spirited cheer from the victorious Pandorans. As his men chased after the fleeing xenos, Lucan brought his steed to a halt beside Areus before dismounting. 'Are you alright, Lieutenant?'

'Don't worry about it, Sergeant', Areus replied as he mustered a grin. 'Having taken bites from a Viperwolf or two in my time, this is merely an inconvenience! Besides, the medic should be here in a moment.'

'I see, Sir. Well, it looks like we gave the xenos a thorough beating. The rest of my riders are scouting the surrounding jungle for survivors, but I think we've made our point well enough!'

'Exactly, Sergeant', nodded Areus as he surveyed the battleground, stooping down to retrieve his power sword. They had certainly taken some noticeable casualties, but it was worth it to see the xeno force utterly broken. Between the smoking wrecks of skimmers and the bodies strewn across the forest floor, they had turned the trail into a monument of Pandoran courage. They had promised to make the aliens bleed and by the Emperor they would continue to do just that. He was also thankful that despite their brutal mauling in close quarters, his platoon remained in reasonable shape. It was as he scanned over his troops to make a quick headcount that he spotted one Guardsman standing over a wounded, but visibly breathing Tau. It was the flamer operator he had noticed before, from Squad One of his platoon; Private Kento, if he recalled correctly. Just as the trooper was about to set the fallen xeno alight, Areus called out to him. 'You there! Kento! Stand down!'

Holding his wounded shoulder, Areus quickly walked towards the private, who obeyed his puzzling order without question. 'Right, the colonel will be ordering us to get a move on before any xeno reinforcements get here. I need two men to carry this alien with us.'

'Carry him, Sir?'

'That's right. I have a feeling this xenogen could prove..._informative_ with the proper persuasion.'

* * *

><p>'As you can see, Aun, the mineral's superconductive properties are intriguing even compared to the closest equivalents discovered by our science, as evidenced by the peculiar manner in which the mountain formations we have observed appear to levitate. To begin with, the mineral has a strong magnetic field - a characteristic it does not share with any other superconductor we have categorised.' J'Karra allowed Fio'el Fal'shia Tsua'm to continue his enthusiastic elaborations, although he internally admitted to being somewhat out of his depth in such scientific matters. After the previous night's report of the successful capture of the gue'la military settlement that lay closest to the lunar capital, he had decided to retire to his quarters for rest and meditation. Kor'o Aloh and Shas'o Shi'ur were more than capable of overseeing their forces without his presence, after all.<p>

Still, in spite of gaining some deserved sleep, J'Karra had not quite achieved the calmness of mind he had sought. As such, he had opted against rejoining Aloh on the bridge and instead visited the laboratory facilities of the Earth Caste elsewhere on the _Mesme Shi_. Needless to say, as little as he understood of the mineral's properties and their implications aside from the most basic points, the simple fact that the Earth Caste had proven so keen for this expedition to be arranged spoke volumes of the discovery's significance. Ultimately, that was all the reason J'Karra needed to justify their efforts here; if it aided the advancement of the Tau'va, it could only be for the best. As Tsua'm continued to explain the findings relayed from their teams upon the moon, an interruption came in the form of a comm signal, which J'Karra promptly answered. Predictably, the voice that came over the channel was that of Aloh. 'Aun'el? Come in, Aun'el.'

'I read you, Kor'o. I'm with Fio'el Tsua'm in the principal laboratory.'

'Apologies for my suddenness, Aun'el, but there has been a development that I felt required your attention.'

'A development? You mean a military matter?'

'We've had several concerning reports in that respect, Aun'el, but there is something...additional. Something we were not expecting.'

'I believe your urgency to be legitimate, Kor'o, but I must confess that you are being rather vague.'

'I know, Aun'el, but this is something that you have to see personally. That is why I think you should join me on the bridge as soon as reasonably possible.'

'Very well, Kor'o', conceded J'Karra, 'I shall be there shortly.'

* * *

><p>'We are holding ground but taking casualties, Tribune. What are your orders?'<p>

'Just keep holding your position. The Magos is expecting us to hold this sector and we will do precisely that.' Korphas' hand dropped from the vox unit as a xeno ion blast impacted amongst the ruins behind them. All around him, the Skitarii unit did not falter, picking out enemy infantry with their Hellgun targeters even as the Tau skimmer advanced towards them. Further along the Mechanicus line, a pair of Hyspaspists at a lascannon emplacement took aim at the alien gunship and fired. The luminous beam struck the skimmer's ion cannon before it could take a second shot. Although the floating tank remained operative, its main armament was completely destroyed. Of course, the Hyspaspists were more than aware of the pair of rotary cannons located near the gunship's prow and hit the ground as streams of heavy pulse fire raked their position.

In response, the Leman Russ Eradicator edging up to support them brought its own lascannon to bear. This time the fearsome weapon penetrated the main body, bringing down the alien tank in flames. Korphas would not allow this minor success to divert his attention from the overall battle, however. Over the exchange of las and pulse fire, he could make out a distinct sound closing in from the enemy lines. Despite his efforts to isolate and amplify the sound with his sensory processors, the Tribune was unable to recognise it. All he could determine was that it was a curious buzzing noise; he had assumed at first that it was mechanical in nature, but it certainly did not correspond with any Imperial or Tau vehicle he had catalogued. It was as he scanned over the blasted debris of the city streets that he sighted the source. Through the clouds of rising smoke and dust, Korphas could make out a number of dark shapes moving swiftly towards them, remaining close to cover at all times. Upon identifying the approaching figures, the Tribune's hand returned to his vox control, selecting the channel for his Hyspaspist squad. 'Inbound aerial infantry along the right flank. All units - fire on my target!'

With that, he brought the Hellgun's targeter up to his optics, through which the forms of the mysterious xenogens became more apparent. Unlike the Tau or Kroot they had encountered thus far, these aliens were closer in appearance to insects. Their segmented bodies were covered in an armoured carapace and their locomotion was achieved by a pair of rapidly oscillating wings. Calculating his arc of fire, Korphas held down the trigger. The stream of hellish beams was quickly joined by several others as the Hypaspists followed their Tribune's example. In places the crimson rays found their mark, severing a clawed limb or punching into an armoured torso. Yet for every accursed xeno that came crashing to the ground, another managed to weave its way through the field of fire. As they neared the emplacement, the aliens brought their own weapons to bear. A Hypaspist to Korphas' left fell with a grating scream as a neutron blast struck him in the chest, eating through carapace armour and bionics alike. As the winged xenos began their final descent, Korphas gave the order to fix bayonets and brace for impact.

The first alien swooped down to strike him with its claws, but Korphas thrust his Hellgun upward at the opportune moment. The adamantium bayonet bypassed the creature's limbs, embedding into the non-armoured half of its torso with all the bionic strength that Korphas could muster. The Tribune quickly withdrew the blade to strike again whilst it was in shock. This time the xenogen slumped dead at Korphas' feet, its wings abruptly twitching before they hummed no more. Before he could recompose himself, the Mechanicus trooper found himself grappled by several clawed limbs. Glancing down, he could see a formidable stinger poised beneath the xeno's body, his foe no doubt intending to impale him upon it. Struggling to push the alien back as the deadly organ began to thrust towards him, Korphas strained to draw his focus to the area just below the alien's head. Responding to his willpower, the Tribune's mechadendrite sprang forward. The heavy pincers at the end grasped around the xeno's neck, locking it in a vicelike grip.

The pressure of the mechanical chokehold quickly proved too much for the alien. Sensing the xenogen's strength failing, Korphas willed the mechadendrite into a sharp twist, snapping its neck. As he allowed the corpse to fall upon the rockcrete, the ground beneath the Tribune violently rocked from a sudden explosion behind him. Fighting to remain upright, Korphas turned around to see the smoking wreck of the Leman Russ Eradicator. The mighty vehicle's hull had been torn open, igniting its Prometheum tank. A moment later, the cause of the tank's demise became unmistakeable. On the opposite side of the street, the dust dissipated to reveal a trio of hulking figures on the Tau line. Through his optics, Korphas could make out a pair of long barrels mounted atop the shoulders of each, with further weapons fixed upon their arms. Yes, Korphas knew precisely what these bulky shapes were: battlesuits. More specifically they were of the 'Broadside' variant, often deployed by the Tau in a heavy support capacity.

Korphas glanced around to verify his squad's status. Fortunately, in spite of taking a few losses in combat, as well as the explosion, the Hypaspists seemed to be on the brink of finishing off their winged opponents. This was somewhat of a mixed blessing, however. Not only would those vile battlesuits soon be able to open fire upon their emplacement, but taking advantage of the Eradicator's termination, the Tau infantry were advancing en masse. All across the battlefield, the xeno squads were assuming new positions that doubtlessly improved their line of sight. Whilst his faith in the Omnissiah remained strong, Korphas' calculations were producing anything but promising odds of his unit's survival.

It was as the final xeno flyer was stabbed and beaten into the ground that Korphas finally took notice of something peculiar. Now that he was free from hand-to-hand combat, he realised even without the transcended awareness gained through his enhancements that the street was shuddering slightly. Not only that, but the tremors were rapidly increasing in magnitude. Then he saw it. Over the distant ridge of the buildings to the far left, a sight of wonder towered into view. It was a Titan. In particular it was a Warhound, which in spite of its 'scout' designation still stood at an impressive 15 metres. Korphas had stood in the presence of the god-machines of the Collegia Titanica on multiple occasions throughout his service. To bear witness to these walking embodiments of the Omnissiah's might in battle, however, was an altogether different honour.

Becoming aware of the holy construct's arrival, the Tau forces scrambled to reform their lines. The battlesuits turned to lock their railguns upon its hull before loosing a volley of super-accelerated rounds. Although they were mostly helmeted, Korphas swore he could read the horror upon the xenos' faces as the projectiles impacted against the war-machine's void shields and disintegrated. In response, the Warhound brought the enormous plasma blastgun upon its right arm to bear. A superheated burst engulfed the Broadsides' emplacement. Once the blinding blast had faded, there was practically nothing left of the xeno battlesuits; only a small crater in the blackened rockrete. That was all the remaining aliens needed to know the futility of their efforts. All along the Tau line, infantry, battlesuits and skimmers alike turned and fled as the Warhound continued to rain the Machine God's fury upon them.

Even with his emotional suppressants, Korphas internally admitted it was difficult not to cheer at the sight. As the remaining Tau melted away into the distant cityscape, Korphas' vox came to life with the familiar, mechanical tones of Magos Augustus. 'Tribune Korphas, do you read me?'

'I read you, Magos.'

'I take it your reinforcements proved useful?'

Uncertain as to whether the question was meant in seriousness or uncharacteristic jest, Korphas opted against answering the question directly. 'The enemy force is in full retreat, but our ground units have taken significant losses. What are your orders?'

'Is your squad still at adequate strength, Tribune?'

'Yes, Magos.'

'Then you are to return to the main facility immediately. I have granted you clearance to the restricted area of the basement level, where you will find me. The defence of your sector can be easily handled by the _Ferrus Lupus_ in your absence.'

'Understood, Magos. Tribune Korphas, over and out.'

* * *

><p>'Okay, xeno, since you don't seem to be catching our drift, I'll say it one more time.' Areus leaned in closer to the bruised and battered Fire Warrior. Kane and Cyril stood on each side, pinning the xenogen against a tree trunk. 'Co-operate and at the risk of damnation we'll actually take mercy on your pathetic, alien life. Now, Kento here has a pretty itchy trigger finger and it's only under my orders that he hasn't cooked you alive. Now, are you going to answer my questions?' The Tau soldier remained silent, continuing to glare defiantly at his captors. Areus was just about to give the xeno another thrashing when its alien mouth finally parted. 'Tell me, <em>human<em>...do you believe that I would stray from the Tau'va so willingly?'

The Tau's words were delivered with a slow caution, clearly unused to the vowels and consonants of Gothic, but his grammar proved surprisingly correct. Standing upright again to address their prisoner from a greater height, Areus sneered in response to the xeno's resistance. 'For the moment, alien, I wouldn't say you're in any position do otherwise. We made sure to dispose of your communicator and there's no way your xeno friends are going to track you this far into the jungle.'

'It is better to die for the Greater Good than betray it in my selfish interest. I am but one part in a machine that is greater than anything your unenlightened mind would understand.'

'The way my "unenlightened mind" understands it, alien, if you simply co-operate with us, we will let you go. That way, you can slink back to your masters and go on serving that nebulous "Greater Good" of yours for the rest of your accursed days. After all, what would your death here possibly do to further your - what do you call it? "Tau'va"?'

The Tau once again plunged into silence. In a fit of frustration, Areus smashed his foot into its lower torso. The xeno gasped and spluttered, visibly coughing up its cyan blood as Areus stooped down to grasp its neck. 'I'm giving you one last chance, alien. Believe me - I have a fittingly agonising death in mind for you, so don't push your luck!'

With a hesitance that marked the conscious betrayal of its principles, the Tau finally conceded. 'Alright, human - what is it you wish to know?'

'Your company, or however you Tau types organise yourselves; where were you heading?'

'There...there was a small town. A logging community.'

_Arborville_, Areus mentally confirmed before resuming his interrogation. 'Good. It seems you xenogens have some grasp of common sense after all! Now, we know that there are more of your forces in the town, but are there any Imperial troops left?'

'I...do not know.'

'Answer me, alien!'

'I am genuinely uncertain, human. At the time you ambushed our Cadre, we had gained the upper hand, but there were still several pockets of resistance. For all that I am aware, those remaining units have been subdued.'

'I see...no doubt your lot were sent to ensure that happened. Now, had you reached the settlement as planned and put down the last of our forces, what were you to do next?'

'I...I cannot say.'

Areus quickly drew his power sword and smacked the hilt across its jaw. More blood dribbled from the alien's mouth as the Pandoran officer pointed the blade towards its chest. 'You may wish to reconsider your answer, xeno.'

The alien cringed as it mentally fought to overcome its lifelong indoctrination of unwavering loyalty. 'We...we were going to...rendezvous with another Cadre.'

'Where?'

'At another town, not far from here.'

'And then?'

'No...no, I have said too much already! I cannot te-'

Areus lightly pushed the tip of the sword into the alien's armour. The blade's energies crackled as it made contact, tearing into the Tau's flesh. Through its injured jaw, the prisoner screamed in answer. 'The capital! We were to reinforce the Shas'o in the capital!'

Areus withdrew the blade to sheath it as he returned to an upright posture. 'Very good, alien. You have given us everything we needed to know.' He turned away from their frantically breathing victim to address Kento. 'Okay, Private - you can toast him now.'

'What?', the xeno cried with horror from behind. 'But you said-'

'I lied.' With a final smirk, Areus began to walk away from the struggling prisoner as Kento brought his flamer to bear. He did not even bother to look back as he heard the hiss of burning Prometheum being released, then a chilling screech of pain. Instead he headed further into the encampment in search of Colonel Viktor and Captain Thrace. There was no doubt in his mind that his newly gained information would be of great interest to them.

* * *

><p>The great doors of adamantium slid back as the security checkpoint accepted the identification number as clearance, revealing a dimly lit stairway. In spite of his high rank amongst the Skitarii, Korphas had never been allowed entry to this mysterious section of the facility, nor did he know for certain what lay within it. Headed by their Tribune, the winding stairs led the Hypaspist squad deeper underground until they stepped into a shadowy chamber. One side of the large room was dominated by a wide, metal door akin to that of a garage. In the centre stood the figure of Magos Augustus, flanked by a pair of Hypaspists with a servo skull floating overhead. In front of the senior Tech-Priest, facing the closed door, sat a parked vehicle of a design unfamiliar to Korphas. The dimensions of its chassis resembled that of a Chimera APC, only it was open-topped and had a set of eight large wheels in the place of caterpillar tracks.<p>

As the squad approached, Augustus turned to greet them. 'Welcome, Tribune. It is good to see your journey across the city was free of complications.'

'Indeed, Magos - if I may ask, for what purpose have we been brought here?'

'Well, Tribune, the fact of the matter is that whilst our efforts across the city have proven significant and we thank the Omnissiah that our special project in the Hallelujah Mountains is yet to be discovered, we simply do not have the manpower to maintain such a defence indefinitely. As we have no indication of how long we have until our relief force arrives and your performance thus far has proven your reliability, I have decided to task you with a mission of the utmost importance.'

As he uttered those final words, Augustus reached into his robes to produce a small device and thumbed an activation rune upon it. The door in front of the strange vehicle rolled open with a harsh grind that told of the infrequent access to whatever lay beyond. This, as it turned out, was what appeared to be some form of underground road. In spite of being lit along the ceiling, even the zoom function on Korphas' optics could not reveal its total distance. 'When Danteus was first constructed, the Priesthood of Mars had the foresight to predict a day when the senior staff of the research facility would need to be evacuated', explained Augustus. 'So, over the course of the first few decades of Pandora's colonisation, this tunnel was excavated in secret. It stretches beneath the city and several miles out into the jungle.'

Walking over to Korphas, the Magos produced another object. This time it was a miniature hololith projector, which produced a map display with a single, blinking point of indication. 'The tunnel ends at a hidden exit point situated between the towns of Arborville and Benevolence. Although we have not been able to contact Colonel Viktor since the capture of the latter, our efforts to decode the alien communications have finally proven successful. We have learnt that a xeno force was ambushed en route to Arborville by a Pandoran company. Furthermore, we have intercepted reports of an ongoing struggle for control of said settlement. As such, the most logical deduction we can draw is that the Guard force that prevented the Tau reinforcements from reaching Arborville will now be heading there to turn the tide of battle in our favour. Your mission, Tribune, is to rendezvous with the Pandoran force in Arborville. Once you have explained the situation, you should be able to guide them back here via the tunnel. If there is one thing our enemies will not expect, it is the arrival of reinforcements _inside _the city walls.'

Gesturing to the driver's seat of the vehicle, Augustus continued. 'You can use this vehicle to reach the exit point more quickly. Now, I must return to the command centre and keep the situation here in control. May the Omnissiah protect you always, Tribune. The fate of Danteus may very well rest upon your shoulders.'

* * *

><p>'So what exactly is this urgent news, Kor'o?'<p>

'Well, Aun'el', began Aloh as he manipulated the controls of the display screen in front of them, 'in response to the increased guerrilla activity by the gue'la, we began to send out drones to make more thorough scans of the wilderness furthest from their settlements. We failed to locate any of the hidden bases we suspected to be there, but one drone captured some highly..._baffling _footage and readings. At first we could not believe it, so we ran them through our database, yet we have consistently produced the same match.'

At Aloh's words, a series of images with their corresponding database entries appeared down one side of the screen, with the captured footage on the other. J'Karra's eyes widened in astonishment. As much reason as he had to be sceptical of what he saw, the evidence could only lead to one incredible conclusion. 'Summon my Honour Guard; we shall depart for the docking bay immediately. Instruct the closest stronghold of ours to the recorded location to prepare for my arrival and gather a search team. By the Path, I will not allow this opportunity to pass us by!'

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong> So, the Pandoran conflict is heating up! However, I must inform you all that in a week's time, I shall be going on holiday and shortly after I come back, I'll be starting university. As such, please forgive me if this creates a noticeable delay until the next chapter.

Oh, and I extend my thanks to SpiritOfSherwood for the Primer quotes you provided. I shall see if I can make use of them!


	4. Unforeseen Developments, Pt 1

Apologies for the rather long wait - as I said before, I went on holiday after posting the last chapter and started university shortly after returning. As an undergraduate student of law, I understandably have very little in the way of free time. In fact, it's a small miracle that I'm able to engage in any extracurricular interests!

That said, I have been content with my experience so far and hope everything proves to be worthwhile. In order to compromise between my writing output and academic work, however, I have had to take the unprecedented measure of dividing this chapter into two parts. As such, this instalment will be marginally shorter than usual.

Anyway, back to the story!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four: Unforeseen Developments, Pt. 1<strong>

_How could this have happened?_ That was the sole question that came to Var's mind as she surveyed the ghastly scene for the second time. Several decs ago, Cadre U'it had failed to arrive at the gue'la settlement as expected. In response, several units from Cadre Mal'caor had been dispatched to their last known location. Unfortunately, everything around Var only confirmed what she had feared; the Cadre had been ambushed by gue'la forces. No: _massacred_ by gue'la forces. Dotted along the jungle trail were the still-smoking hulks of Devilfish and other skimmers. The bloodied remains of Tau and Kroot warriors lay all across the forest floor, with the bodies of the enemy damnably scattered amongst them.

'Hard to believe, isn't it, Shas'ui?' Var turned around at the question. She tilted her head upward to make 'eye' contact with Shas'el Vior'la Vral, whose Crisis battlesuit towered over the Fire Warrior. 'Indeed so, Shas'el. An entire Cadre utterly broken by these barbarians? This affront to the Tau'va cannot go unpunished!'

'That it will not, Shas'ui. Nevertheless, we must not underestimate our foes. If our analyses of the tracks and firing trajectories are to be believed, the gue'la infantry struck the convoy from the flanks, supported by heavy weapons and light armour. By holding us in place, they were able to deliver the _mont'ka_, apparently with a cavalry charge. Shas'o Shi'ur was correct: for all their primitive ideals and insistence on using archaic technology, these gue'la are capable of disconcerting sophistication.'

'I understand, Shas'el.' Var just about managed to disguise the discomfort in her admittance. It simply did not seem right to concede to the strengths of an unenlightened people, especially one as violent and xenophobic as the gue'la. The acceptance was made no less difficult by the insignia upon the fallen humans' uniforms, which she recognised as that of the company they had vanquished the previous night. 'Has the Shas'o reported any further progress in decoding the gue'la communications?'

'Yes, Shas'ui, although it has admittedly proven limited', replied Vral with a noticeable sigh over the comm unit. 'We were, however, able to pick up repeated mentions of a curious word between members of the gue'la Machine Cult: "Elpis". It appears from context to be a name, but its meaning remains unclear. Nevertheless, we will sustain our intelligence efforts until we gain the information we seek. Now, we must return immediately to the town. If there are enough gue'la forces in these jungles to wreak this much destruction upon our convoys, our strongholds must remain vigilant at all times.'

* * *

><p>Areus' eyes squinted into life for the fourth or fifth time in the past few hours. Any night in the Pandoran jungle was a discomforting experience, even for the most seasoned of Guardsmen. With the tension of recent events, Areus found himself uneasily drifting in and out of consciousness. Lying back against the tree trunk, on a lofty branch beyond the reach of most terrestrial predators, the junior officer waited for the peace of sleep to return to him. Just then something made him snap to attention. It came again; a rustle of leaves, followed by a slight creak. Remaining still, Areus let his senses attune to the night surroundings, focusing on every exertion of pressure he felt upon the branch.<p>

Suddenly he struck. Lunging forward, the fingers of his left hand clasped around a neck exactly where anticipated. His right hand dove into his jacket, drawing his autopistol to the intruder's head with lightning speed. Drawing strength to his arm, Areus hauled the figure into the dim light. A sigh of exasperation left his lips as his steel grip slackened. 'For Throne's sake, Cyril! Haven't I told you not to sneak up on me like that? You should thank the Emperor you're still breathing!'

'Trust me, Sir', Cyril formed through gulps of air, 'I've done that enough these past few days. Can't say any of us expected these bloody xenogens to show up...and I can't say I expected to call you "Lieutenant" before the end of the week! Pity about old Ahab. He wasn't the most pleasant sort, but he had his moments. Say, how's the shoulder?'

'Not too bad', Areus replied as he returned the autopistol to its familiar place, fighting not to show his discomfort. 'Still a bit sore though.'

'I can imagine. Looks like the medic fixed you up real good. Gotta say, though; I was hoping we'd march straight on to Arborville. If that damned xeno was telling the truth...just think of the townspeople caught up in that hellstorm! If the garrison fal-'

'As much as I'd have loved to go charging in there guns blazing', Areus interrupted, 'the colonel made it clear we needed to get some rest before pressing on. We're not fragging cogboys, you know!' _Besides_, he mentally added, _there's a reason for the old adage that the only difference between civilians and Guardsmen on Pandora is the uniform_.

'I guess he's got a point', conceded Cyril, although his voice still betrayed a hint of disappointment. 'Guess I'll just hang around up here till he gives the word to move out. Speaking of cogboys, Erik, how do you reckon that lot in Danteus are holding out?'

'I don't know, Cyril', answered Areus, ignoring the private's use of his personal name as he shut his eyes once more. 'I honestly don't know.'

* * *

><p>Magos Augustus studied the hololith more attentively, his cognitive functions redirecting to the matter at hand. After Tribune Korphas and his Hypaspists' departure, he had swiftly returned to his needed place in the command centre. The unit's mission was now beyond his control; solely the Omnissiah could guide them to success. What Augustus could do, however, was ensure they would not return to find Danteus in alien hands. Glancing up from the hololith, he noticed the entry of a familiar figure into the chamber. Opting to leave his duties momentarily, Augustus strode away from the central construct, weaving through the bustling servitors and Tech-Adepts to meet the new arrival. 'Ah, Transmechanic Ayron. Have you managed to rectify the situation with the Astropaths?'<p>

It had begun only the previous day. After successfully making their distress calls across the Immaterium, the Astropaths assigned to the facility had started to exhibit erratic patterns of behaviour. Some of the more cautious Tech Priests had suspected that their vulnerability to the Warp's perils was resulting in daemonic possession. The possibility was promptly dismissed after closer inspection. Augustus decided to leave the unsettled psykers under observation, hoping they would recover in time to report any response to their messages. Ayron could only shake his head, however, as he answered his master's question. 'Unfortunately not, Magos. They continue to make the same incoherent rambling as before.'

Suppressing his human reaction of exasperation, Augustus prepared to dismiss the Transmechanic, only for Ayron to hesitantly continue. 'Well, except...'

'Yes?'

'Except for two intermittent phrases.'

'Well?', pressed the senior Tech-Adept. 'What phrases?'

'I am afraid they have not proven particularly helpful to us, Magos: "The eagle turns towards the skies", followed by the equally cryptic "The serpent waits in azure hide". In my opinion, we should think nothing of it.'

'Curious', noted Augustus as he mentally studied the two phrases. 'You may return to your duties. Be sure to report any further developments.' Ayron gave a quick nod of acknowledgement before exiting the room. Although he had opted against voicing it to the Transmechanic for the time being, Augustus was not keen to so easily dismiss the Astropaths' words as mere ravings. The Magos may not have possessed much personal knowledge of the Warp's ever-shifting nuances, but he knew enough from experience to know how valuable psykers were to the eternal struggle for mankind's survival. _An act of divination, perhaps?_

Still, Augustus knew that even if his suspicions were correct, it was evident that the Astropaths were in no state to provide clear answers. Pushing aside such ambiguities for the moment, the Magos returned to the hololith, ready to issue his latest set of commands. If there was one definite manner in which he could prevent Pandora's damnation, it was by directing the soldiers and war machines of the city to victory. The Mechanicum may have regained its footing, but the battle for Danteus was far from over.

* * *

><p>Shi'ur's plummet slowed into a graceful landing upon the rooftop as beams and explosions materialised around him. Ordering the Crisis team to spread out and engage the hostiles, the Shas'o brought his suit's right arm to bear on the nearest source of fire. Moments later, the plasma cannon hummed into life, raining streams of luminous blue upon the Imperial emplacement. The shots struck several augmented humans, who fell to their deaths in bursts of searing plasma. Yet the gue'la unit stood firm, hugging the sandbag wall as the hefty autocannon continued to pound the battlesuits. With his patience long expended, Shi'ur simply acquired a target lock and fired his missile pod. The mounted weapon rang true as the gue'la emplacement went up in flames. The Machine Cult troopers not caught in the blast were promptly cut down in a final hail of plasma fire.<p>

'All anti-tank targets neutralised; proceed.' As Shi'ur moved to regroup with his teammates, he surveyed the scene below. A chain of Devilfish troop carriers edged cautiously along the road, burst cannons tearing into the lower floors of passing buildings as the gue'la infantry within brought their side arms to bear. After verifying that his team was ready to proceed, Shi'ur turned towards another rooftop in the distance. Returning their jetpacks to life, the trio of Crisis suits soared across the road, quickly descending upon their target destination. Noticing the silence of the convoy's guns, Shi'ur hailed the lead Devilfish once more. 'Are all ground targets neutralised?'

'Affirmative, Shas'o. The area is secure.'

_At last! Something resembling progress!_ Not wishing to make his frustrated thoughts noticeable, the Shas'o responded with characteristic equilibrium. 'That is pleasing news indeed. At this rate, we will soon reach our forces in the refinery district.'

'May we serve the Tau'va well, Shas'o.' As the communication came to an end, Shi'ur found himself being hailed on a different channel. Responding to the transmission, another voice emerged from the comm unit. 'Shas'o? Do you copy?'

'I read you, Shas'el. What is your status?'

'We have been...admittedly limited in our success, Shas'o', the commander answered with an undertone of embarrassment. 'We have regained some of the ground the defenders repulsed us from, but the gue'la war machine supporting their forces in the district continues to obstruct our advances.'

Still striving to not betray his tension, Shi'ur issued his orders. 'I want all of your forces to concentrate their efforts on neutralising the gue'la construct. I am redirecting all available Cadres to your sector and I shall personally be there shortly.'

'Sir, I do not wish to question your wisdom, but we do not have the appropriate means of combating such creations.'

Shi'ur finally let out a sigh of exasperation. Internally, he admitted that the Shas'el's concerns were legitimate. A Manta missile destroyer would have proven invaluable, but those brought by the fleet were already engaged with the gue'la's larger war machines elsewhere on the moon. Realising he had no realistic alternatives, Shi'ur made his point with greater assertiveness. 'I know the gravity of the situation full well, Shas'el, but our conquest of this city has been seriously delayed as it is. That district is one of the only remaining sectors between our forward Cadres and their main facility. Even if I have to throw every unit at my command into the fray, I _will _have that gue'la monstrosity brought down! Understood?'

'Yes, Shas'o. Proceeding as ordered.' With an air of deference, the Shas'el ended the transmission. Returning his attention to the moving Cadre, Shi'ur was lifted into the air once again upon the thrust of his jetpack. With the reports from earlier that day of Cadre U'it's destruction in the jungle, the Shas'o knew that the pressure upon them to subdue the enemy forces in the capital could not be exaggerated. No matter the cost, Shi'ur could accept no other outcome: by the end of the day, his Cadres would be on the doorstep of the gue'la Magos. By tomorrow, this wretched city would be brought its long-denied enlightenment. That much Shi'ur could promise.

* * *

><p>Shas'vre Vior'la M'yen had to admit his growing unease. It was not simply that the Orca had left the small entourage so isolated from the rest of their forces. After all, M'yen would gladly brave this savage forest alone if it would aid the Greater Good. Rather his concern lay with the passenger aboard the landed craft. There may have been no indication of gue'la movement in this remote sector, but M'yen nonetheless was keenly aware that he had the life of an Aun in his hands. Pushing aside the horrifying prospect of the Ethereal Caste losing one of its incomparably precious number due to imperfect performance on his part, M'yen called to the kneeling figure ahead. 'Have you found anything, Shaper?'<p>

Tharok Ahl did not raise his voice to reply, only beckoning the Stealth Team Shas'vre with his right hand. As he approached, M'yen noticed that the Kroot leader had parted the undergrowth in front of him, his left arm reaching deeply between the leaves and branches. What he was searching for, however, remained a mystery to M'yen. After several further moments of rummaging, the Kroot rose to his feet, withdrawing his arm from the vegetation. Diverting his eyes downward, M'yen became immediately drawn to the object now clasped in the Shaper's hand; a long, wooden arrow.

'It is as I thought, Shas'vre', Tharok Ahl began in his hissing tones as he more fully exhibited the primitive missile. 'I found several markings in the trees and ground suggesting the impact of sharp objects; evidently they had the wisdom to recover their arrows after use to avoid being discovered. As it happens, they overlooked one. Still, these people you seek must be highly skilled in bushcraft.'

'They would have to be to go undetected by the gue'la for so long', replied M'yen, more carefully studying the piece of evidence. 'How recently do you think it was used?'

'Very recently, Shas'vre. In an environment as warm and humid as this, one would expect to find it in a worse condition, yet the wood remains in reasonable shape and strength.' With that, the Shaper produced a birdlike cry. At his call, several bristle-backed quadrupeds came scurrying to the pair's feet. Bringing the pack to order, Tharok Ahl knelt before the lead Kroot Hound, holding the arrow in front of its nostrils. Understanding the request, the animalistic Kroot variant took deep sniff of the object before darting further into the jungle, urging its master to follow. As Tharok Ahl began to do so, M'yen opened his comm channel to the Orca. 'Aun'el? We appear to have found a lead.'

'Excellent, Shas'vre', came J'Karra's calm-voiced response. 'I shall continue to wait here with my Honour Guard. Keep me informed of any further developments.'

'Understood, Aun'el.' Turning his attention back to his movements, M'yen made greater haste to keep Tharok Ahl in sight. Soon their efforts would be rewarded; that much M'yen was confident of. Soon yet another directionless people would come to realise the virtue of the Greater Good and, M'yen hoped, the revelation would not be reached with the assistance of his burst cannon.

* * *

><p>Tribune Korphas felt his augmented ears working to find any anomalies in the forest soundscape. Thankfully, the only noises carried on the warm, night air were the cries of wildlife and rustle of leaves. Satisfied that his squad was in no danger of being discovered, he pressed the activation rune on the small object in his hand. The hololith projector hummed into life, producing the flickering image of a map display. It was similar to that which the Magos had shown before entrusting Korphas with the device. This time, however, there were two blinking points upon the hololithic map: their current position and their destination.<p>

Gesturing for the squad to follow, Korphas cautiously began to advance towards the indicated position. Although he had long been spared the human burden of fear, the Tribune was all too aware of the dangers lurking above and around them with every step. In Korphas' experience, there could be no more perfect antithesis to Danteus than the Pandoran jungle. In the place of ordered streets were trails that snaked through the undergrowth. In all directions the dense flora proudly wore its colours, as if silently mocking the drab tones of rockcrete and plasteel to which Korphas was accustomed. If Danteus embodied the holy triumph of industry and technology, these forests represented all that stood in defiance of the Omnissiah's will. Here was the savagery of nature in its purest form.

As the Hypaspists fell into line behind him, Korphas glanced back to confirm they had re-obscured the tunnel entrance in a satisfactory fashion. Satisfied that they had done so, the Tribune returned his attention to the endless jungle ahead, ready to raise his Hellgun at the first sign of hostility. Aware that his masters lay out of communication, it was imperative for the unit to reach Arborville. Whatever the cost, they needed to locate Colonel Viktor before Danteus fell. This was assuming, of course, that they did not arrive to find the town in xeno hands.

* * *

><p>'Fan out! I want those buildings cleared!' Areus sprinted for the nearest wall as Colonel Viktor's words boomed across the din of battle. Glancing down the street, he eyed a xeno tank levelling its main turret towards their advancing forces. Seconds later, a Pandoran Sentinel behind his squad exploded spectacularly, causing Areus to stumble. Regaining his footing, he formed a brief smile as a stream of melta fire struck the skimmer's left engine from a ground floor window. Remembering his objective, Areus mentally pushed the events into the background, turning to address the platoon. 'Right, Squad Two - you're with me. Squad One - take the side entrance.'<p>

The troopers assumed positions on either side of the entrance, one private blasting out the lock before delivering a well-placed kick. The door snapped back, smashing against the inside wall of the building. In a hurried line, the Pandorans poured into the hallway, trigger fingers tense in expectation of a Tau counterattack. Yet the corridor lay still, save for the roar of combat outside. Unwilling to let this relief curb the squad's urgency, Areus pressed them onward, forming a spearhead with Kane. Whilst he would have appreciated Cyril at his side as well, the private's packed-up heavy bolter was rather ill-suited to close quarters. As such, his old friend maintained his position at the rear, autorifle ready to bring death from afar.

Areus made a silent prayer of gratitude to the Emperor as they continued down the hallway. The companies had arrived at Arborville to find much of the town under xeno control, but the distant exchange of pulse and auto-fire had been unmistakeable. So fiercely engaged with their kinsmen were the damnable aliens that they had struck the Tau flank with ludicrous ease. It was starkly apparent, however, that the xenos were not so keen to relinquish their foothold. _Oh well_, Areus mentally commented, _a good fight always keeps things interesting!_

It was as the squad approached the first corner that the officer's hand shot up. Abruptly halting, the Pandorans followed their leader's example and assumed a low crouch, gun sights brought to every dominant eye. Moments later, a xeno trooper's head peered round the corner, a hand upon its helmet in obvious communication. Before it could take a hoof-step back, the Tau's headpiece burst open with a squeeze of a trigger. A sickly cyan leaked from the gaping hole as the lifeless body slumped across the floor. From further down the corridor, Areus could make out a frenzied chorus of alien tongues, hurried movements betrayed by the scraping of hooves upon the floorboards.

Not allowing the delay of further thought, Areus sprang forward in a low run, a grenade freshly unclipped from his belt. By the time he reached the corner, the launched object was already rolling down the hallway. In the space of mere seconds, Areus' autorifle was newly raised as the device burst into fragments ahead. A pair of xeno legs were torn asunder by the blast whilst another alien stumbled to the floor as it attempted to fall back, metallic fragments biting into its torso. With a burst of auto-fire, Areus allowed the vile creature to join its fallen comrade. It was then that the Pandoran took notice of the remaining xeno troopers, crouched or standing in firing positions along the corridor. More importantly, he realised how utterly exposed a target he had made himself.

Knowing he had no time to regret his rashness, Areus once again let instinct guide him. Maintaining his low run as glowing orbs of light materialised around him, he made a frantic charge for his nearest foe, obstructing the furthest shooters' line of fire with the form of their own squad-mate. As his approaching target raised its weapon to its helmet's 'eye' for a certain kill-shot, Areus squeezed off another burst of slugs. He smiled with sadistic pleasure as the rounds drove into the alien's arm. The xenogen reeled in sudden pain, dropping its side arm as it clutched the bleeding limb. Seizing the moment, Areus imbued his legs with greater urgency, bayonet poised to deliver the strike. With a single, upward thrust, its adamantium blade sliced into the alien's lower torso. Pushing it deeper into his foe, Areus could almost hear the alien's final gasp for air before it slumped forward onto the rifle.

The barking of commands and bursts of auto-fire from behind gave temporary reassurance to Areus. Withdrawing the bayonet, he allowed the xeno's body to fall against the wall, which he hugged in a low crouch, allowing the alien corpse to shield him from the front. As more slugs and pulse shots bit into the walls and floor, the officer brought up the sights of his autogun and lent his own fire to the barrage. A smile crept across his lips once more as another xenogen met its fitting end, a single burst of plasma engulfing its upper torso.

Just then, a cry rang out from nearby. Glancing back to find the source, the grip on Areus' weapon tightened in fury at the sight that met him. A young private lay motionless upon his back in the corridor's centre; a closer inspection revealed a line of paired scorch marks running down his chest and stomach. Returning his focus to hallway ahead, the cause of the trooper's demise became immediately apparent. Hovering above the Tau position, a small construct was easing through the crossfire, bringing an under-slung pair of xeno carbines to bear.

Realising he would be its closest target, Areus tilted his autogun upwards and pulled the trigger. Yet the xeno drone moved like lightning, allowing the slugs to thud harmlessly into the ceiling. Pursuing the accursed object with his rifle sights, Areus let burst after burst of bullets fly, but at every turn the drone proved faster, weaving through the crossing streams of pulse and auto-fire. At the final, empty click that betrayed his expended ammo, the alien construct abruptly dove towards him. Dropping the rifle, Areus' hand shot into his jacket, finding its familiar place upon the pistol grip. With an abrupt pull, he levelled the weapon's barrel towards his oncoming target.

All at once, Areus felt a sharp pain in his shoulder, causing him to grit his teeth as his arm weakened. Bringing his free hand up to clutch his bandaged wound, he realised that he had over-exerted himself. That was all the opportunity the xeno drone required. Swooping down, its twin-linked weapons blazed in a single burst of pulse fire. Areus frantically attempted to roll to one side, but it was too late. The shot impacted against the lower side of his torso. Seconds later, he was sprawled across the floor, but thankfully still in one piece. _Well_, the Pandoran mused, _this flak vest has its uses after all! _

He gasped for air through the throbbing ache in his ribs, beads of sweat dripping down his cheeks as he saw the drone looming overhead to finish him off. From behind he could just about distinguish the barking voices of his men urging each other to provide covering fire. With a mental heave he stretched his healthy arm across his body towards the autopistol lying next to him, grasping it firmly. Yet no matter how much he fought to raise it upward, his muscles failed him. In that moment, Areus wondered if his survivor's luck had finally run out.

It was then that he heard an authoritative shout from behind, accompanied by a sudden burst. The drone above abruptly shattered into pieces, its xeno circuitry showering the floor. Then Areus felt a firm grip upon his uninjured shoulder whilst the smoking barrel of a shotgun came into view above him. He did not even need to hear the familiar voice that spoke to realise who had come to his aid. 'Hang in there, Sir! I'll get you out of this!' Bringing his hand back up to support his weapon, Kane let loose a second burst, promptly followed by a lifeless xeno sliding to the floor against the far wall. Satisfied that they were adequately covered by their squad's fire, Kane again took hold of his superior, dragging him back with haste.

By the time his strength had returned, Areus was propped against the wall inside a small alcove, which housed a small statue of the God-Emperor. Regaining his willpower from the bursts of pulse fire that blasphemously struck the shrine as the remaining Tau took aim at them, he turned to point the barrel of his autopistol down the hallway to add to Kane's suppressive fire. His one-handed accuracy proved less than desirable, but the occasional slug nevertheless dug into a xeno's form to the lieutenant's satisfaction. It seemed clear that the firefight was securely weighted in the Pandorans' favour, but the alien scum showed no willingness to back down. Conscious of how their regimental comrades across the town could require their support at any moment, Areus felt a gnawing unease in the pit of his stomach join the ache of his injuries.

It was then that he noticed the Tau unit turning trooper-by-trooper in a state of alarm. Seconds later, a door further down the corridor burst open, followed by the familiar roll of a thrown grenade. The explosive device detonated amongst the repositioning xenogens, cutting several to ribbons. Not willing to allow the aliens to recover from their confusion, Areus fought past the pain of his wounds to voice the order to advance at the top of his lungs. Feeling a wash of relief at the sight of the squad charging down the corridor, spraying bursts of auto-fire with every step, Areus peered around the corner again to survey the commotion. This time he was greeted by the familiar sight of Private Kento stepping through the open door, bringing the barrel of his flamer to bear. With a squeeze of the trigger, the remaining aliens were lit from head to hoof in flaming Prometheum before they could so much as raise their pulse rifles. Under the cleansing flames, the final xeno in the hallway finally met the end deserved by its unclean existence.

Leaning against Kane for support, Areus brought himself to his feet and made his way down the corridor. Once he had finally reached the gathered unit, he turned to address Kento, remaining cautious not to let his voice betray the smallest lapse in resolve despite his battered state. 'Is the building clear, Private?'

'Yes, Sir. The rest of us are right through here. We took some punishment - even lost three men, Emperor rest their souls - but it looks like we've secured the area.'

'Very good, Private. Did you find anything?'

'Well, Sir', began the trooper with noticeable discomfort, 'I think you'd better come in here and see for yourself.'

At that, Kento strode back into the room from which he had entered the corridor, closely followed by Areus and the rest of Squad Two. The chamber that met them was rather spacious, the raised stage down the front suggesting it to be some form of meeting hall. It was as he registered what sat in the centre of the room that Areus' eyes widened in horror before they narrowed with anger. There, looking as though they had not seen the sun in days, sat a small crowd of townspeople in civilian clothing. Around them lay the still bodies of the xeno soldiers who had undoubtedly been guarding them. The poor wretches were being helped to their feet by the other members of Squad One, sobbing their thanks to Him on Earth for their salvation. Finding the will to speak through his shock and ire, Areus resumed his conversation with Kento. 'What in Throne's name is this?'

'Well, Sir, if what we know about the devious ways of these Tau bastards is true, it seems that they've been rounding up civilians in the hope of them..._defecting_.'

Areus gave an audible snarl as he clenched his teeth. It was damning enough for these accursed xenogens to set foot upon Imperial soil and take away the lives of faithful Guardsmen, but to commit such atrocities against helpless, Emperor-fearing civilians? These aliens truly were savages. Now more than ever Areus knew he could not rest until every last forsaken xeno upon his homeworld had been purged from existence. Just then, another Pandoran burst into the room through the opposite door, his legs carrying him with haste to Areus. 'Sir! We've received word from Colonel Viktor: the xeno forces have been broken. The town is ours!'

* * *

><p>'Have you sighted anything, Shas'ui?'<p>

'Negative, Shas'vre', the lead Pathfinder reported to M'yen's disappointment. For several decs the search party had battled through the steadily thickening jungle, yet they had not come across further evidence of the natives' presence. Still, Tharok Ahl's hounds showed no sign of straying from their course, so the Stealth team leader could only assume the scent remained strong. He had instructed the Pathfinders to spread along the flanks with their markerlights at the ready. Meanwhile his team followed the Kroot Shaper's movements down the centre. Shifting his focus from his comm unit to the forest ahead, he saw that Tharok Ahl had finally come to a halt in the middle of a small clearing, still clutching the recovered arrow. The hound pack split at his command, sniffing around the surrounding undergrowth as their master stood alert.

'What is it, Shaper?' M'yen enquired as the Stealth team caught up to the Kroot leader. 'Have we lost the trail?'

'Yes and no, Shas'vre', replied Tharok Ahl with his characteristic hiss. 'It appears the scent is still strong, but we no longer have a definite trail. If I were to hazard a guess, it was at this point that our quarry separated.'

'Separated? If they were a hunting party as we supposed, perhaps they sought to cover more ground for prey?'

'Possibly, Shas'vre...or perhaps the trail is fresher than we thought.'

'How do you mean, Shaper?'

'Perhaps they realised we were pursuing them.' As the words left his beaked mouth, a sudden thud came from the left, followed by a sharp cry. The group turned at once to see an unmoving Kroot Hound upon its side; embedded in its torso was the unmistakeable form of a large arrow.

Hastily opening his channel to all units as he activated his Stealthsuit's disruption field, M'yen issued his orders. 'Assume defensive positions!' With perfect discipline, his Stealth team also assumed invisibility, burst cannons primed to lay down fire if necessary. To his right Tharok Ahl readied his pulse rifle as he vaulted behind a nearby log for cover, snarling at the demise of his hound. All around them, more arrow points dug into the earth and undergrowth with uncomfortable closeness.

'Shas'vre', M'yen heard as the Pathfinder's voice returned on the comm unit. 'We have spotted the attackers' movement and are acquiring a markerlight lock. Do we open fire?'

'Negative, Shas'ui. It is the will of the Aun that the natives know our intentions are peaceful. Do you have the drone ready?'

'Affirmative, Shas'vre.'

'Then activate its program. Quickly!'

'Understood, Shas'vre.' A further pair of primitive missiles shot past M'yen's head, prompting him to shift from his position. Now he could make out the distant shapes darting between the trees ahead. Despite his urge to do so, he knew he could not return fire just yet. After all, he did not wish to return to the Aun with the shame of having failed him. At that moment, M'yen's sensors alerted him to rapid movement from behind. A sense of relief came over him as he turned his head. Weaving through the undergrowth and incoming fire, the requested drone was making its way toward the natives' position. Mounted upon the AI construct, M'yen could make out an unusual pair of speaker units activating. _For the sake of the Path_, the Stealth team leader thought to himself as more arrows began to edge towards the self-aware object, _I hope those Earth Caste modifications work_.

Having reached its destination, the drone continued to take evasive manoeuvres as the speaker units blared into life. Although he was able make out the broadcast, the meaning it conveyed was beyond M'yen's comprehension even with his didactic augmentations. He knew the peculiar language could only be the native tongue; presumably enough of it had been recorded during the moon's discovery to form a basic message. Of course, whether the drone would effectively adapt to the hitherto unknown lexis and grammatical features of the language was an altogether less certain matter.

The broadcast had played through its message for what seemed to be the third time when the incoming arrows came to a stop. For a few tense moments, there was stillness in the clearing as the drone waited to receive its response. At last, a voice rose up from the undergrowth, forming words in the same mysterious tongue. The drone remained silent for a moment, clearly processing its new information, before providing its own reply. This curious exchange continued until M'yen took notice of fresh movement ahead. Remaining cautious as he did so, he deactivated his disruption field, prompting his teammates to do likewise. Finally, the leaves before them parted to reveal their visitor.

The party had already possessed some conception of the natives' appearance from the footage and images they had been shown in their briefing, but to actually stand in the presence of such a specimen was quite a different experience. The furred and somewhat feline figure stood at a height that rivalled that of the gue'la's bio-enhanced 'Astartes', although it was considerably slimmer in build. Nevertheless, it possessed an impressive musculature, the grip on its great spear remaining tight despite its voluntary exposure. Eying the barrels of the Stealth team's burst cannons and Tharok Ahl's Kroot Hounds as their master ordered them to remain still, the native newly directed its speech towards M'yen. This time the alien words were followed by the drone's closest translation. 'Who are you, Sky Person?'

'_Sky Person'?_ Opting to ignore the unusual term, M'yen gave his answer. 'I am Shas'vre Vior'la M'yen, speaking on behalf of Aun'el T'olku J'Karra of the Tau Empire. We greatly appreciate your willingness to speak with us.'

Pausing for a moment to process its input, the drone relayed the message to the native in its own language. This was soon followed by a translation of the native's reply. 'For what purpose do you seek us?'

'My master wishes to meet with your leader, hopefully to reach some peaceful agreement.'

M'yen could see the distrust across the figure's face as his words were translated. Its response betrayed a predictable scepticism. 'For what reason should we have confidence in your words, Sky Person? How do we know this is not some deception to lead our chief to his death?'

'You have my assurances that our intentions are genuine. Unlike the gue'la, the Tau have no desire to destroy unnecessarily. Ours is a mission of enlightenment and as it appears that we share a common enemy, we believe it worthwhile to extend to your chief the opportunity for such an enlightenment.'

'Then, you propose...a negotiation?'

'Why, yes - I trust you are aware of our landed transport? If your leader could meet with ours, we could certainly reach a mutually beneficial arrangement. The Tau Empire knows how your people have been made to suffer by the gue'la. With some cooperation, we may be able to provide you with the chance for retribution you deserve.'

The native waited before replying, obviously considering the invitation in detail. At last, he gave voice to his thoughts. 'Very well, _Shas'vre_. I shall relay your message to my chief. We will not, however, take trickery lightly. If he agrees, he will meet with your _Aun_ at the proposed location. For now I bid you farewell.'

At that, the native turned and sprinted into the undergrowth, its blue fur swiftly disappearing amongst the vegetation. Satisfied that the other natives had followed its lead, M'yen raised the Orca on his comm unit. 'Aun'el? Do you copy?'

'Affirmative, Shas'vre. What do you have to report?'

'We are successful, Aun'el. The natives will give word of your proposal to their chieftain. Hopefully they will see the wisdom in your suggestion.'

'Let us hope so, Shas'vre. Such pleasing news is openly invited. I have received the unfortunate word from Shas'el Vior'la Vral that he has lost contact with the Cadre at the gue'la logging settlement.'

'I understand, Aun'el.' M'yen made an effort to suppress his surge of outrage at the evident fate of their comrades before continuing. 'What are your orders?'

'Return to the dropship as soon as reasonably possible, Shas'vre. After all, we have an expected guest to prepare for.'

'Understood, Aun'el. We are on our way now.'

* * *

><p><em>Not long now<em>. The thought was lost in the hum of power from the ancient machinery around him. A pair of encased feet carried his hulking form across the dimly lit floor. Along the bridge, several similar figures manned their stations. From each he could sense the same anticipation that ran through him like electricity. Soon the vessel would reach its destination; soon his master's designs would be realised. Every opportunity to wreak destruction upon the servants of the False Emperor was welcomed, but this time there was more than a simple raid to undertake. This time they would strike a blow that could bring the hated Imperium to its knees. Then, if he was fortunate, the Dark Gods would grant him their favour; perhaps even more so than his master. Whatever the outcome, this was a moment Maliz Seerah had spent the past hundred years awaiting. _Yes_, he inwardly assured himself as he continued to pace across the metal floor, _soon our plan will reach its fruition and I shall savour every moment_.

* * *

><p>'My chief. If I may be so bold...' Rey'kan's words faltered as they left her lips, returning the cavern to its ominous silence. All around, she could feel the weight of unease bearing down upon every silent figure. Lit only by the faint glow of the floating<em> atokirina<em>, the assembly stood almost motionless. What was coursing through the minds of all gathered was painstakingly apparent, yet summoning the will to discuss it was proving difficult. To Rey'kan's relief, the silence was broken once more. 'That you may, Rey'kan.'

As always, the voice carried tones of reassurance, yet retained its authority. Allowing the familiar source of support to recompose her, Rey'kan proceeded with her speech. 'My chief - do not think that that we are in any manner questioning your judgement. Any one of us here would follow you into the darkest abyss. However, I believe I voice the sentiments of the clan in saying that we would appreciate that you clarified these recent matters further. Under the enlightened guidance of you and your forefathers, our people have strictly avoided gathering in great numbers. There are many who consider this principle to be the underlying reason we have endured. Yet as the disturbances of the past few days have escalated, you have summoned more of the clan's branches to convene here.'

'I understand your concerns perfectly well, Rey'kan. In fact, you can rest assured that I have felt the very fear lurking in every one of you.' As he spoke, the figure began to step forward. Little by little, the bioluminescent glow exposed his regal features, enhanced by the markings of leadership painted upon his face. Although his age was not especially advanced, there remained a certain potency to his words and movements that belied his years. Indeed, there were even those willing to compare his strength and wisdom to that of Eytukan and others immortalised in Na'vi history. As he continued his oration, the clan patriarch began to slowly pace across the front of the assembly, the echoing tap of his staff upon the floor lending a curious percussion to his words.

'Yes, it is with good reason that we have sworn to avoid gatherings of this scale. We know all too well what horrors would be wrought upon us if the Sky People were to finally take notice of our presence. Ordinarily, you would all be wholly justified to question the very sanity of my decisions. Yet as you all are keenly aware, these past days have proven anything but ordinary. We have seen new bodies materialising in the heavens above. We have seen unnatural shapes descending upon the land with fire and thunder. All too chilling is the memory this invokes amongst our people. However, it is also clear from the destruction we have witnessed from afar that this new wave of Sky People cannot be in league with our most hated foe.'

'Some form of uprising, perhaps?', offered one council member as the chieftain approached him. 'Or a tribal conflict?'

'It is possible, but whatever the nature of these newcomers, I believe that under the circumstances it would be foolish not to take preparatory steps.'

It was at this that Rey'kan chose to raise her voice once more. 'Preparatory steps? Surely you do not mea-'

'If you believe I speak of war, Rey'kan, that is not so. At least not necessarily. It is my belief that we should take further steps to investigate these new arrivals from the heavens; to understand where their intentions lie. If they come with the same dark purpose as the first wave of Sky People, then we may well be forced to consider drastic measures for the sake of our survival. Yes, even armed resistance.' Allowing the reaction of overt tension across the gathering to subside, the chief continued. 'Yet there exists another field of possibilities. What if these forces come with the intent of expulsing the current Sky People, but have no designs for our destruction? Such a situation could provide us with an unprecedented opportunity.'

Rey'kan gasped as her superior's meaning became clear. 'You mean a diplomatic opportunity?'

'Absolutely, Rey'kan. Yes, I know that many of you will be understandably mortified at the prospect of attempted contact. All of us know the tale of how the Sky People first came to our ancestors with promises of peace, but quickly showed their true colours. Yet we cannot allow legitimate concern to become a paralysing fear. Yes, what I suggest carries a great risk, but if we simply lie in the shadows as we have done since the weakening of Eywa's light, we may allow the only chance of restoring our people to pass us by. If - and I emphasise _if_ - we can find good reasons to believe that these invaders would come to a mutually beneficial agreement with us, then the dreams we have shared for generations may yet be realised!'

As the impassioned words were formed, the echo of scurrying footsteps caused the assembly to turn their gaze towards the entrance. A moment later, a familiar figure burst into the cavern, hurrying into a bow of respect as he came to halt before his leader. 'My chief! I bring you urgent news!'

'Your dedication is exemplary as always, Seh'sha', replied the clan patriarch as a murmur of expectation rose from the council. 'Tell me what it is you bring.'

'I bring...a message, my chief. From the invaders.' The murmur was joined by a chorus of gasps as the assembly leaned in to hear his every word. 'It seems you were correct, my chief. They are not of the same race of Sky People with which we are familiar. It seems they come from a different part of the heavens and call themselves the "Tau". They claim that the Sky People are enemies of their empire. They also claim to not share the Sky People's uncompromising hostility and express a willingness to negotiate with you.'

'This is wonderful news indeed, Seh'sha. How do they wish to achieve this?'

'They say that their leader - someone known as an _Aun_ - will await your arrival at the landed non-creature of which our hunting parties are aware.'

'Excellent! Then I must organise an entourage immediately.'

'My bow and I will be at your side as always, my chief, but I must confess to certain misgivings about the situation.'

'Misgivings?'

'Yes, my chief. It is obvious that these newcomers, these "Tau", have weapons and non-creatures that are easily on par with or superior to those of the Sky People. If this proves to be some form of trap...'

'Your concerns are well-founded, Seh'sha, and you are correct to voice them. You have served me with an unwavering sense of duty for many years and there are few others I would so entrust with my safety. However, this opportunity is simply too great for me to allow to pass. If it ends in disaster, I shall bear full responsibility.'

'And I shall follow you into death if Eywa demands it.' Giving only a familiar smile and nod to acknowledge his friend's expression of loyalty, the chieftain turned to face the council once again. 'Kinsmen! The time has come! Let us pray that after all these years of indignity and hardship, Eywa has finally delivered our salvation.'

* * *

><p>'We have incoming fire from the North, Princeps.'<p>

'Our void shields are holding, Moderatus; prepare to return fire.' Eli mentally braced as the xeno fire impacted. Through his mind-link with the great machine, he felt it as vividly as a blow to his physical form. Undeterred, he and the rest of the crew urged the _Ferrus Lupus_ around to face their latest adversary. Soon the culprit came into view: a xeno artillery skimmer, preparing itself for a second missile salvo. Before it could do so, Eli issued his next order. 'Haison - is the blastgun ready?'

'Yes', replied the Moderatus.

'Then fire!' At his command, the mighty weapon on the Warhound's right arm burst into life, sending a ball of searing plasma towards the target. The alien vehicle went up in flames, sending the surrounding infantry scattering like rodents. Eli clenched his teeth as more Tau fire struck the Titan's shields. Although but a humble reconnaissance unit next to its larger counterparts, the Princeps knew that the _Ferrus Lupus_ was not to be underestimated. Not wishing to allow the mass fire to concentrate, Eli again took control of the situation. 'Find the densest enemy formation and let's give them a taste of the mega-bolter!'

'Sir, I need to warn you: with that we'll have depleted half of our ammunition.'

'Understood, Moderatus, but my order stands.'

'As you command, Princeps.' With that, the rotary barrels upon the Titan's left arm began to spin, sending streams of explosive shells towards the nearest mass of xenogens. Skimmers and foot soldiers alike were quickly shredded under the deadly shower. Yet Eli still grimaced as further blows smashed against the great machine, this time against its front. Although the shields refused to buckle, the Princeps was keenly aware of how much fire they had sustained; it could not be long before they finally collapsed. Still, Eli welcomed the invaders' efforts; these filthy xenos came at them like insects, practically begging to be crushed underfoot. Next to them, the _Ferrus Lupus_ was a god of war, ready to bring its holy wrath upon the enemies of the Imperium. 'Ingenios?', Eli asked via the internal vox system. 'Are the engine and reactor holding?'

'They are in full working order, Princeps', replied the Enginseer from elsewhere in the giant construct. 'Let us pray to the Omnissiah that they remain so.'

'Keep attending to them and they'll do just that. Right, let's not dawdle around! Haison - lock onto that battlesuit formation. Ready? Fire!' As their barrage of death continued to rain upon the alien ranks, Eli noticed more tanks and Skitarii moving up to lend some needed support. Despite this, the Princeps realised that the xeno numbers in the district were rapidly increasing and the battered Titan was beset by enough forces as it was. _Still_, Eli mused as he considered his next set of orders, _let them come! If the Magos expects us to hold this sector, we shall not disappoint him so easily!_

* * *

><p>'I do not wish to question your wisdom, Aun'el, and understand the need for you to be in the open, but I must nevertheless raise my concern about the low number of Honour Guard present.'<p>

'Your concerns are understood and appreciated, Shas'vre', the Ethereal replied as he surveyed the wilderness around them. 'However, it is essential that we display our sincerity to the natives; that is why I could not remain in the dropship or have my full entourage around me. After all, the chief has every reason to suspect subterfuge.'

'That is true, Aun'el. What I fear is them using this opportunity to make a strike at you.'

'A legitimate risk, Shas'vre, but a necessary one to take.' Although the Aun's calming presence washed away most of M'yen's anxieties, J'Karra's assurances did not put him entirely at ease. The Ethereal stood in the clearing, leaning against his Honour Blade as a light wind lifted his flowing robes. They had been waiting for more than a dec, but J'Karra had insisted they remain patient. It was as the Shas'vre was about to suggest they re-enter the Orca that the pilot's voice came over the comm unit. 'Aun'el - we are picking up approaching movement. There is still no indication of a gue'la presence in this region, so it must be them.'

'Very good. How many are there?'

'No more than ten or twelve by my count.'

'Then they have some willingness to trust us after all.' A few moments later, an imposing figure stepped out of the undergrowth, flanked by several others armed with simple bows and spears. J'Karra's Honour Guard obeyed their Aun's command to the letter, keeping their pulse rifles lowered as the natives neared them. As the two groups came face to face, the lead Na'vi finally spoke; the hovering drone worked swiftly to translate his words as he did so. 'Are you the _Aun_ who requested me?'

'That I am', replied the Ethereal. 'My name is Aun'el T'olku J'Karra. On behalf of the Tau Empire, I welcome you with open arms.'

'Very well', continued the chieftain, 'I am Menaka, _Olo'eyktan'tsahìk_ of Clan Tsawke. If what I am told is correct, there is much for us to discuss.'

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: <strong>Well, I said that other factions would join the fun eventually and I stuck by my word! Sadly, as I am due to return to university for my next semester, we will likely experience another long gap until the next chapter. As such, I hope this has proven satisfactory for the time being.

Oh, and if anybody's wondering - yes, Menaka's peculiar title does indicate that Clan Tsawke has come to combine the roles of tribal chief and spiritual leader into a single position.


	5. Unforeseen Developments, Pt 2

Needless to say, it has been an_ extremely_ long time since the last update: two years! Hard to believe...as for why, I am now in the third and final year of my Law degree and as you can imagine, I only have so much time for creative writing. Nonetheless, I did not forget about my work here and so I return with the (very much) overdue second part of this chapter.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five: Unforeseen Developments, Pt. 2<strong>

'I hope you are not too discomforted, but we felt it wise to take certain precautions.' J'Karra maintained the characteristic calmness of his voice as he gestured for the chieftain to take a seat. After a moment of awkwardly deducing how to rest his form upon the small piece of furniture, the regal figure did so. J'Karra could not held but be impressed by the tribal leader's apparent lack of intimidation in what had to be an utterly alien environment to him, even with the Ethereal's Honour Guard lined around the chamber of the Orca. Although J'Karra had no doubt that the native warriors on either side of the chieftain were courageous fighters, it was certain they would realise how utterly outclassed they were against his troops.

'The presence of your entourage is of little concern to me, Aun', the chieftain replied as he positioned himself as comfortably as he could, the Tau drone working swiftly to translate his words. 'After all, had you simply wished to kill us, you would doubtless have done so already.'

'An astute observation. I have no doubt that your sharpness has played no small part in keeping your people alive. I know of few native cultures that have survived so long after gue'la colonisation.'

'As greatly as I desire the credit, Aun, it was truly the wisdom of our forefathers and the guiding light of Eywa that allowed us to endure. Generations ago, the great Chief Eytukan of the Omaticaya raised a force with no equal in Na'vi history to repel the invaders. Alas, it was not enough to save us from the Sky People, but we refused to abandon hope. Even as the Sky People's non-creatures tore the land asunder to build their unnatural settlements, our survivors were led through the jungles to the furthest reaches of the land. There my grandfather, leader of the mighty Horse Clan of the Plains, united us as a single tribe. Thus Clan Tsawke was born.'

'An impressive story', J'Karra commented, 'but we have come not to dwell upon the past. Rather I have something to offer you which may secure your future.'

'As I had assumed', responded Menaka. 'Still, I find it difficult to grasp what we would have of value for whatever you intend to offer. It is painstakingly apparent that this meeting concerns an action you wish to take against the Sky People, but it is also clear that you have forces at your disposal that are more than a match for theirs. How could we be of any real assistance to you?'

'An understandable query', the Tau leader replied, 'but one I can answer quite easily. You see, in the generations that have passed since the hateful gue'la drove you from their homes, they have adapted with considerable skill to the lands of your ancestors. Though many of them have fallen in their foolish defiance of the Greater Good, no matter how many of their settlements are brought to enlightenment, they continue their resistance in the jungles. That is why I have come to you, Menaka of Clan Tsawke. These gue'la - these "Sky People", as you call them - are as much a threat to my followers as they are to yours. If they continue to impede our progress, our task force may quickly find itself under external threat before we have even quelled the fighting in the lands that we control.'

'So you propose an alliance? You wish for us to assist you in ending the Sky People's resistance?'

'Precisely.'

'You are obviously aware of the length of time we have suffered at their hands. There is not a Na'vi in existence who does not feel the overpowering thirst for vengeance. Yet if we were to risk what little we have by taking up arms once more, what would you be willing to give in return?'

'Simple. Once this world has been secured from the gue'la, we would allow you to return to your rightful lands and flourish as you once did. Of course, we would expect you to...maintain certain ties with the Tau Empire.'

Menaka's eyes subtly narrowed at this. 'What ties do you speak of?'

'Nothing overly intrusive, if that is what you fear', J'Karra answered. 'Our Earth Caste has a keen interest in the unusual mineral that the gue'la hoard so jealously. As our Empire believes in achieving the Greater Good through strength of unity, we would leave you to live as you deem fit for the insignificant price of your support should we need it.'

'You mean you would maintain an alliance of our forces even after the Sky People's expulsion? Out of the question! The brutality of war almost brought us to our utter demise. Besides, next to your non-creatures, what possible use would my people be in your great conflicts beyond the stars?'

'It would not need to be anything so demanding. Rather we would appreciate the opportunity to study your people and for us to bring you the enlightenment of the Tau'va. You have my word that your people would always be protected as allies of the Tau. I can also assure you that if we thought you of no use to us, I would not have gone to such lengths to locate you. To overcome the gue'la, you would only need to lend us your skills of bushcraft. In any actual combat you would see, you would be supported at all times by our forces. With our superior weaponry, you would have little reason to fear the primitive constructs of the gue'la.'

Menaka breathed uneasily as he further contemplated J'Karra's proposal. 'Then I have your word that my people will not be bound to servitude?'

'On the contrary', came the Ethereal's response with an effortless elegance Menaka had never seen from even the greatest orators of his people. 'You would be respected as our comrades and the Empire would be nothing short of grateful.'

'Very well then, Aun', the Na'vi chieftain answered after another hesitant pause. 'We will come to your aid, but be warned: we shall be quick to act upon the slightest hint of trickery!'

'That may be, my friend', J'Karra replied with a gladness that shone through his calm exterior, 'but such a cause for suspicion shall never need to arise. May our newfound bonds bring us one step closer to the Greater Good.'

'If Eywa wills it, so shall it be.'

* * *

><p>Areus fought against wincing as the final layer of dressing was tightened around his shoulder. Dotted around the tent other officers were being similarly tended to. Both Colonel Viktor and Captain Thrace were, however, noticeably absent. Areus could only assume that they had sought out the commander of the local garrison. There was no doubt that the boost in numbers from the surviving defenders would be most welcomed. Once the medic had finished tending to his injuries, Areus slowly rose to his feet and began the walk towards the flap of the tent.<p>

'You know, Lieutenant', the medic called after him as he reached for the flap, 'you've really got to watch that wound - if it keeps taking the kind of strain you put on it, pretty soon there won't be a shoulder left to fix!'

'I'll bear that in mind!' Areus replied as he stepped through the opened flap into the bright Pandoran day. Used to the experience, his eyes quickly adjusted to the dazzling light, allowing him to make out the scores of Guardsmen going about their duties with an impassioned yet disciplined haste. Here and there fresh sandbags were being piled around the battered emplacements. Other troopers went about clearing the streets of the dead. The night before, this road had been the site of a bloodbath, but now Areus could only spot the occasional pile of xeno bodies being cleansed with flaming Prometheum. Turning towards the town centre, Areus continued his journey through the newly liberated Arborville.

Some time later, he stepped out into the central plaza of the town. A number of tents and defensive positions were dotted across it, some of which appeared to have only been set up that morning. On one side of the plaza, Areus made out the entrance to a large, important-looking building, guarded on each side by armed sentries. The Pandoran lieutenant's face lit up as the identity of one of the figures became apparent. 'Sergeant!' he called out as he approached the doorway. 'Is Colonel Viktor here?'

'Lieutenant!' Lucan responded with mutual warmth. 'It's good to see you in one piece. I'd have thought that scuffle in the forest with those blasted Kroot was enough action for you! Yes, the colonel is inside, but he and Captain Thrace are discussing a highly significant matter. I'm afraid he's made it clear that no-one can disturb him.'

'Very well. Say, where are your mounts? I must admit I got quite used to you horseboys towering over the rest of us. Did they finally decide to make you fight like real soldiers?'

Lucan gave a small chuckle at the officer's ribbing. 'At the risk of stepping out of line, Lieutenant, I would remind you that if it weren't for us "horseboys", you probably wouldn't be standing here.'

'You're right. Without you, maybe we'd have reached Danteus itself by now!' The pair's laughter was interrupted by the scurry of approaching footfalls. Turning their heads towards the source, their eyes were met with the sight of a Direhorse bursting into the plaza from a side street. The rider slowed the beast into a trot as he expertly weaved between the tents, coming to a halt in front of the building. 'Lieutenant, Sergeant - is Colonel Viktor here?'

'I'm afraid he's made his orders quite clear.'

'Don't worry, Sergeant.' Lucan and Areus turned in surprise to see the colonel stepping out of the doorway, his pensive expression illuminated by the sunlight. 'I was notified of this in advance.'

'We have escorted the party to the main gate as you commanded', the mounted trooper continued. 'What are your orders, Sir?'

'Bring them here. Knowing how fanatical these Mechanicus types are, I doubt this is some kind of xeno trick.'

'Mechanicus types, Sir?' Areus asked with mixed concern and optimism.

'You heard me right, Lieutenant. One of our patrols crossed paths with a squad of Tech Guard in the jungle near here. Apparently the cogboys in Danteus could do with a little assistance...'

* * *

><p>'You seem distant, Brother Seh'sha. Is there something bothering you?' The question brought the Tswake clansman back to reality. To his left and right the remainder of the hunting party darted through the undergrowth, following jungle trails known only to Na'vi memory. Menaka's command for the clan's branches to gather still stood; now the chieftain had more pressing reasons for this objective to be met. As such, he had dispatched his hunting parties to all corners of Tsawke land to ensure that the massing continued with greater haste. Without losing his stride, Seh'sha answered his kinsman's question. 'Apologies, Brother Har'at. I was lost in thought.'<p>

'I assume that you are concerned about the chief's decision?'

Seh'sha fought to conceal the worried tone in his voice as he continued. 'It is not that I question the chief's leadership. Menaka has been a dear friend since childhood - there are few others I trust so deeply. My concern is how far we should be willing to trust these "Tau".'

'Well, as the chief said, had they wished to destroy our people, they could easily have done so by now.'

'I am under no illusion that they wish to exterminate us, Har'at. What worries me is what more they may expect of us.'

'You fear that they may come to dominate us?'

'Perhaps, Har'at - our chief is wise and courageous, but should these invaders make demands after we have vanquished the Sky People, we would be in no position to bargain with them.'

'Your fears are justified, Seh'sha, but if they truly hid such dark intent, surely the chief would have realised this?'

'I suppose you are correct, Har'at.'

'Honestly, Seh'sha, I am no more content with this arrangement than you are, but as the chief says, it is an opportunity we cannot afford to waste.'

'Very true, Har'at. Now, let us return to matter at hand - the chief will require every able-bodied fighter in our clan if he is to succeed.'

Although Har'at did not touch upon the issue again for the remaining journey, the thought at the back of Seh'sha's mind refused to be silenced. _What if we are simply trading one oppressor for another?_

* * *

><p>Colonel Viktor propped his chin upon his lightly clenched fist as he listened to the lead Tech Guard. To his right sat an equally attentive Captain Thrace. A somewhat battered-looking junior officer in turn sat next to Thrace, his youthful features at odds with the air of experience and leadership that hung around him. As the colonel had discovered earlier, he was a lieutenant of the 14th Company named Ukter. From what he had been told by the surviving troops stationed here, Ukter had taken command of the garrison following the death of the company's senior officer. For the sake of simplicity, Viktor had opted to place the remainder of the 14th under Thrace's command, but he nonetheless had made a mental note to keep young Ukter in mind for promotion. At last, the Tribune before them brought his explanation to a close.<p>

'So, Colonel Viktor, it is of the utmost urgency that the Magos receives support. We believe an infantry detachment would be able to enter the city through the tunnel we used to reach you.'

'Your plan is certainly logical, Tribune', Viktor responded as he studied the situation in his mind. 'I also acknowledge how imperative it is that Danteus remains in our hands. However, the forces at my command barely number enough to equal two companies. If I were to send the support that your master requests, it would leave us woefully under strength.'

'But Colonel', Tribune Korphas interjected with hastiness not usual for his mechanical demeanour, 'I cannot understand how any objective can be greater than preventing the capital from falling to the alien menace.'

'And you would be correct: there is no greater objective. However, if we were to fail in our attempt, our forces in Danteus and the surrounding wilderness would be left with no base to fall back to. The relief ships would soon arrive to find every settlement in the region under xeno control.' _**If**__ the relief ships arrive_, Viktor mentally added before continuing. 'As such, it would be unwise for us to abandon the foothold we have gained here with our blood.'

'Colonel - may I suggest something?'

The officers and Skitarii turned to meet the voice's source. Striding through the doorway to the chamber was Lieutenant Areus, the figure of Sergeant Kane remaining close behind him.

'Go ahead, Lieutenant', the colonel answered, assuming a strong but politely attentive posture at the table.

'Thank you, Colonel', Areus continued as he positioned himself more centrally in the war room. 'As you have already wisely observed, even if we were to draft all able-bodied civilians in this town, we would barely have enough numbers to face the xeno buggers in open warfare. Yet one thing is perfectly clear from the information the cogboys have sent us: the blue bastards are getting impatient. That filthy alien we got talking in the jungle? It looks like he was telling the truth. More than anything, they want to make sure the capital falls, so they've been joining up their forces out here in the wilderness to redirect them en masse into Danteus. You know what that means? It means they must be leaving less of their forces out here watching the towns they've taken.'

'A perfectly sensible conclusion to draw, Lieutenant, but where does that leave us?'

'Well, Colonel - let me make a proposition. What if we send a force small enough to avoid attention, but with enough firepower and special skills to cause some real damage, back with these Tech Guard to Danteus and, at the same time, send the bulk of our force to take back Benevolence? With all the Tau bastards converging on the capital, we could have a Throne-sent opportunity right before us.'

'Well, Lieutenant, it's certainly an _interesting_ suggestion, but isn't it more than a bit risky? Not only do we need to bear in mind the sorts of casualties an all-out siege of Benevolence would involve, but failure would leave the xenogens free to retake Arborville. Then we'd have lost everything we've gained since our withdrawal from Benevolence and be in an even weaker position than we were then!'

'I understand completely, Colonel, but if the aliens take control of the capital, they'll be free to focus their efforts on the jungle towns. Whilst I have no doubt that we would take as many of the blue-skinned bastards with us as possible, the reality is that we don't have the manpower to defend Arborville from the sheer volume of forces the aliens would have at their disposal. Yet if we recapture Benevolence, we would have appreciably wider ground back in Imperial hands to which Magos' lot in the capital could fall back and continue the fight if - Emperor forbid - we were to lose Danteus.'

'I pray to the Throne that it won't come to that, Lieutenant, but it's always useful to think ahead. All right - you've convinced me that retaking Benevolence would be a good idea, but what do we do about Arborville? It's absolutely vital that we have somewhere to fall back to if our plan fails. What's to stop the aliens coming here once we've marched on Benevolence?'

'The civilians, Sir. There's plenty of able-bodied townsfolk here itching for vengeance. We wouldn't even need conscriptions! If we leave just a few of our teams here to oversee them, I reckon we'd have a reasonable garrison.'

'I like your thinking, Lieutenant. I guess that leaves us with one final question: who will be joining me in Danteus?'

'Joining you, Sir?'

'You heard me, Lieutenant', Viktor confirmed as he rose from his seat. 'The Magos may want our help, but I'm not going to leave my Pandorans to be ordered about by cogboys without me around to supervise them! I'm more than confident that Captain Thrace can handle the attack on Benevolence.'

'I am honoured by your confidence in me, Colonel', added Thrace, breaking the extended conversation between the two. 'But who should we send to assist the Magos?'

'If it isn't any problem, Sir', started Areus with slight reservation, 'I would be more than happy to send the Tau blighters packing from the capital and I'm sure the rest of my platoon feels likewise!'

'Splendid, Lieutenant', Viktor replied with an eager grin. 'It looks like the 3rd Company will have the fortune of accompanying me! Right, Tribune? Tell us how you plan to get us back to this tunnel of yours without the xenos noticing...'

* * *

><p>In the lingering touches of the Pandoran sunset, J'Karra took in the spectacle with silent pride. Here and there, Orca dropships descended upon the landing site with only the slightest hum disturbing the evening peace. The Ethereal had felt certain misgivings upon parting ways with the native chieftain earlier that day. Whilst the tribal leader had sworn to lend his support, J'Karra had possessed no means of knowing if he had been sincere or if his people would accept the new state of affairs. Now the Aun's tensions could be put to rest. Every Orca which had landed upon the ground of the captured gue'la settlement was opening its doors to disgorge its understandably unsettled passengers.<p>

Clutching their bows and spears as they took reluctant steps into the open, the Na'vi tribesmen looked almost comically out of place alongside the products of the Earth Caste. Sighting a familiar figure amongst the gathering mass of blue, J'Karra purposefully strode towards the landed dropships, flanked at all times by his Honour Guard.

'Chief Menaka!', J'Karra called out as he approached the arrivals, his accompanying drone immediately translating every word. 'I am honoured by your presence.'

'It is we who should be honoured, Aun', the Na'vi patriarch responded, stepping forward to meet the Ethereal. 'I must confess - it was quite an effort to persuade these kinsmen of mine to come with me to the site you arranged, and an even greater effort to get them into your non-creatures.'

'An impressive feat for which I am grateful. I have no doubt your people have experienced quite an ordeal in placing trust in us, but rest assured that together, we shall bring peace to this world for the Greater Good.'

'And with Eywa's blessing, we shall drive the Sky People back to the heavens, but my people are weary and shaken from the experience of recent days. We shall have to rest for the night, but tomorrow you will see what we are capable of.'

'I look forward to it. I shall send for you when I am ready.' With a final exchange of parting words, the Ethereal and his retinue turned to leave, with Menaka resuming his assurances to the shaken Na'vi around him. _Yes_, thought J'Karra, _we will make the gue'la see the error of their ways_.

* * *

><p>'Are we close, Tribune?'<p>

'That we are, Colonel', Korphas responded, batting a path through the undergrowth with his Mechadendrite. It had been several Terran hours since they had departed from Arborville. At the head of the formation, the team of Tech Guard retraced their steps through the unforgiving wilderness, their cybernetic features seeming awkwardly out of place in their wild surroundings. Close behind was Colonel Viktor, accompanied at all times by the 3rd Company platoon he was bringing to Danteus. Further back, sticking to the more open trails of the jungle on account of their vehicular support, was the bulk of the Pandoran force, eager to engage the Tau interlopers once more. After a few more minutes, Korphas brought the column to a halt.

'It is at this point that we will be traversing terrain unsuitable for your regiment's vehicles, Colonel. I would therefore humbly advise you to part our number.'

'I understand, Tribune. Just give me a moment.' Waiting for the Mechanicus trooper to nod in acknowledgement, Viktor turned to face his Guardsmen. 'This is it! My retinue will continue to Danteus with the Skitarii. Captain Thrace - I leave the rest with you. May the light of the Astronomican guide you every step of the way!'

'Thank you, Colonel. The Emperor protects!' From his distant position, Thrace quickly made the sign of the Aquila, to which his fellow officer responded in kind. With that, Thrace raised his chainsword to draw the force's attention, addressing the troops with impassioned tones. 'Well? You heard the Colonel! We've got xenogens to put out of their misery! Onward, men! Let's take back Benevolence!'

With a rousing cheer, Pandoran troopers fell in behind the captain. Satisfied that he was leaving his companies in capable hands, Viktor gestured for Tribune Korphas to continue towards the tunnel. 'Well, Lieutenant', the colonel started as they pressed on into the undergrowth, 'do you reckon old Augustus will be happy to see us?'

'I reckon so, Colonel', replied Areus with a warm smile. 'But I suspect he'd have appreciated us bringing a tank or two! Still - let's show the cogboys how a_ real_ Pandoran fights!'

* * *

><p>For all his technological purification, Magos Augustus could not help but be affected by what little remained of his humanity: more specifically, his ability to feel frustration. A considerable amount of time had passed since he had dispatched the search party into the jungles, but there was still no sign of them. To make matters worse, on the hololithic display before him, he could see the xeno forces converging on the road to the main facility with increased haste. The blessings of the Omnissiah had rained upon the defenders of that embattled sector of the capital, holding the last line of defence between the Mechanicus headquarters and the alien menace.<p>

Whilst he had no doubt that the facility's defences would weather many a storm the Tau could throw at it, Augustus remained conscious that the fall of the Mechanicum's base of operations would be a fatal blow to any effort to save the city from alien domination. Glancing again at the display, he saw that the _Ferrus Lupus_ remained committed to its holy mission despite bearing the most weight of the xeno fire. Whilst the dedication of the Titan and its crew was certainly the reason for the Skitarii's continued control of the sector, Augustus knew that even a mighty war machine of the Collegia Titanica had its limits.

Studying the direct line through the sector to the long bridge connecting the main facility with the rest of the city, Augustus made a silent prayer that the Machine God would continue to reward the courageous Warhound's resilience. With that, the Magos returned to the vox operator, keen to not stand idly by as Pandora's mighty capital burned and shattered around them. _You may be gaining ground, xeno filth, but we are still very much in the fight!_

* * *

><p>In the warm glow of the morning sun, Rey'kan took a moment to take in the strange, new world around her. The unnatural rows of what she could only assume to be Sky Person dwellings stood as a hideous affront to the forests she could make out beyond the surrounding wall. Yet for all the damage wrought upon the wilderness, Rey'kan felt a certain comfort in knowing she was walking upon the lands of her Tipani ancestors; lands taken with the blood of their people.<p>

She had no doubt that her chief felt likewise. When their people were in need of hope, he would remind them of how his grandfather, whose mighty Horse Clan once rode across the plains with the freedom of the winds, and his grandmother, an unparalleled huntress of the Omaticaya, had survived the final stand against the Sky People. He would remind them of how even as they felt the light of Eywa fading around them, they strove to unite the straggling survivors, urging them to cast aside their former tribal ties and embrace a unified identity. He would remind them of how it was possible to soldier on even in the face of adversity.

Now more than ever, Rey'kan needed to remember that courage. Whilst she would persevere for her chief and her people, she simply could not feel at ease around these 'Tau'. Maybe it was the way in which most of them walked around with their faces hidden from view under their protective clothing. Maybe it was the seeming discouragement of individual thought she had surmised from their words and bodily movements. Maybe it was the knowledge that here, in this unnatural home the gue'la had made amongst the forests with walls on all sides and otherworldly constructs in every direction, she and her kinsmen were entirely at their mercy.

In an open space in front of her, Rey'kan could make out a number of her people holding peculiar weapons given to them at the Aun's insistence. They were not identical to those ordinarily carried by the Tau troopers she had seen. Rather they seemed to be used by the beaked and quilled creatures who fought alongside them: creatures whose flesh-hungry character and animalistic patterns of behaviour had proven somewhat disconcerting. The Na'vi were lined in front of a row of round constructs that appeared to be intended as targets. Evidently the Aun wished to have her people become accustomed to Tau weaponry as quickly as possible. From what she could make out of the tribesmen's performance from a distance, their progress was unsurprisingly slow. Most of them seemed to find it incredibly awkward to handle the peculiar weapons, whilst those who managed to position them more or less correctly would miss their target by a considerable margin, occasionally striking that of another shooter.

There was, however, one figure who seemed to be performing more promisingly, hitting his target with notably greater frequency, albeit with imperfect accuracy. Upon realising which of her kinsmen this was, Rey'kan hurried over the practice range, ever-mindful of the surrounding Tau troopers' uncomfortable gaze. After a brief run, she found herself approaching a familiar pair of figures. 'That was an impressive effort, Seh'sha! It's as if Eywa herself guides your hand.'

'There is no need to be hyperbolic, Rey'kan, but I appreciate the praise', the Tsawke Clansman answered as he placed the unnatural weapon against the rack from which he had acquired it. 'Still, as much as I may try getting used to these..._things_, my bow will not be replaced so easily. Don't you agree, Har'at?'

'Very much so, Brother', the other Na'vi added to the conversation. 'So, Sister Rey'kan - how are you adjusting to our situation?'

'It has certainly proven awkward', Rey'kan admitted, cautious of any nearby Tau who could overhear them, even though none of their levitating translator aids appeared to be present. 'I would feel a bit more comfortable about the arrangement if the chief were here, but he seems to be spending most of his time with the Aun.'

'I understand completely, Rey'kan', said Seh'sha with an unease in his voice, as though he were unsettled by the very prospect of seeming critical of his chief. 'I know he has made it clear to the Aun that we are ultimately under his command, but he still seems willing to let these Tau give us orders.'

'I am sure that the chief merely wishes to give the Tau the best impression of co-operation he can, Seh'sha.'

'I suppose so, Rey'kan. I just cannot help but be somewhat-'

'Wary?'

'Yes, I suppose so.'

'We all feel the same way, Seh'sha, but we need to believe in the chief's judgement.'

'That we should, Rey'kan. That we should.' With that, the three began heading away from the practice range. For all his comrades' assurances, however, Seh'sha could not silence that serpentine voice in the back of his head. _You may still believe in the chief, Seh'sha, but does he still believe in the Na'vi?_

* * *

><p>'Brace for impact!' As the words left Princeps Eli's lips, he felt the sudden blow. All around him the <em>Ferrus Lupus<em>' cockpit rocked violently. Remaining firm despite the throbbing ache felt throughout his body, he willed the battered Titan forward. 'Haison! Keep those weapons running!'

'I'm giving everything we've got, Sir', the Moderatus replied over the chaos of hazard lights and straining cogitators, 'but we've just about depleted our ammunition.'

Eli mentally cursed. 'How are our void shields holding, Ingenios?'

'Barely, Princeps', came the Enginseer's faint and crackling reply. 'If we take any more hits like the last one, they will fail completely.'

_Right_, Eli soberly thought as the _Ferrus Lupus_ continued to march into the withering barrage of xeno fire, _it looks like we have no choice then_. 'Ingenios - give us enough to keep us going. Haison - keep up the fire! Forget the low ammo. We'll step on each of these bastards individually if necessary!'

With that, Eli opened his vox channel to the remainder of the Mechanicus force. 'This is Princeps Eli of the _Ferrus Lupus_. We are taking heavy fire and our shields are failing. If you are on the ground in our sector, I advise you to fall back.'

Not bothering to listen to the incoming questions and acknowledgements, Eli continued to press the dying Warhound toward the xeno lines, maintaining a constant stream of fire as he did so. As the _Ferrus Lupus_ met the alien formations head on, Eli felt himself violently shaken by another sudden blow to the Titan's front. All at once the warning light around him blared with imbued intensity. 'Princeps! Our void shields are down!'

'Then we give them everything we've got!' Urging the Titan onwards even as he felt the xeno fire biting into its ancient armour, Eli brought its colossal feet upon any infantry formation unfortunate enough to be in striking distance. The formidable weapons at the end of each arm continued their rain of death, all the while Haison kept his Princeps updated on their ammunition status. Finally, the words Eli had anticipated with dread came into being. 'Sir! We're out of shells for the mega-bolter! The plasma blastgun is on the verge of overheating!'

'Then let's get as deep into the enemy force as we can before we blow sky-high!'

'Come again, Sir?'

'You heard me. There's no point ignoring or denying it any longer: we're not coming back from this mission. But that doesn't mean we can't take a few of these alien scumbags with us!'

At that moment, another heavy blow struck the Titan's right leg. This time the Warhound's armour buckled under the strain and, as vividly as if it were of his own body, Eli felt the damaged limb failing. No matter how intensely he summoned his willpower, the Princeps could not direct it forward. Instead he felt the great machine beginning to fall to its knees, swaying dangerously to one side. Eli desperately fought to steady the Titan with its remaining limbs, but it was too late. Under a final barrage of heavy fire, the _Ferrus Lupus_ toppled onto its side, crashing into the rockcrete below. In the smoking cockpit, Eli could hear the uncharacteristically frantic voice of Ingenios warning him that a reactor breach was imminent. As he felt both his and the Warhound's life slipping away, Eli whispered his final, defiant words into the oncoming darkness. 'Let's see you run from _this_!'

* * *

><p>Shi'ur's blacksun filters immediately reacted to the blinding flash. Beneath him the ground shuddered as a chatter of reports flooded his comm unit. As soon as the light subsided, the Tau Commander opened a channel to the nearest Cadre leader to the scene who was still in communication. 'Shas'el - what's your status?'<p>

'We are unscathed, Shas'o. I sadly cannot say the same for our comrades in the explosion zone.'

'Understood, Shas'el. What are our casualties?'

'Accounting for those taken from the gue'la war machine's final advance and destruction, we have lost almost two Cadres. Our remaining forces in the sector have taken moderate to heavy losses.'

'What of the remaining gue'la forces?'

'The gue'la have fallen back, Shas'o, presumably towards their main facility.'

'Excellent, Shas'el. Instruct your forces to regroup - I shall send for reinforcements. Once my Cadre has joined yours, we can advance on the facility.'

'Understood, Shas'o. May the Greater Good be served this day.'

* * *

><p>J'Karra could not help but feel a renewed sense of fortune. Not only was he making admirable progress with his newfound Na'vi allies, but he had at last received the news he had long anticipated: the base of the gue'la operations in the capital would soon be in Tau hands. Still conscious of a possible extra-stellar counter-attack, the Ethereal was relieved by the prospect of consolidating their control over the system before the arrival of a gue'la fleet. He had the utmost confidence that Shas'o Shi'ur could finally bring enlightenment to the lunar capital. Now, from his position in what had been the gue'la headquarters of this rainforest town, J'Karra had to make his needed contribution to the Greater Good by ensuring he earned the trust of the Na'vi.<p>

'Are you well, Aun?'

The abrupt question broke J'Karra's trail of thought. Returning to the physical world, the Tau spiritual leader answered the native chieftain in calm but authoritative tones. 'Yes, Chief Menaka. All is going as well as I could have asked.'

'That is excellent to hear, Aun. My only fear is that the gue'la will have been subdued before my people can have the chance to exact their vengeance.'

'Patience, Menaka. The gue'la are an inherently stubborn species and I have no doubt they shall continue to resist us long after we have taken the last of their cities.'

Menaka nodded in acknowledgement. Despite the Na'vi patriarch not showing it outwardly, J'Karra suspected that he was still experiencing some difficulties with their arrangement. The fact that the leader of the Na'vi search party currently patrolling the jungles would not accept direct orders from the Tau said as much. J'Karra was willing to compromise for present purposes by having the Earth Caste workers install his drone's translator technology into the command centre's systems, thereby allowing Menaka to command his troops from a distance in a manner the Tau could monitor and understand. Still, the Ethereal hoped that given greater exposure to the Path, Menaka's people would come to see benefits of serving the Greater Good.

A few moments later, the relative stillness was broken by the comm unit nearest the tactical and strategic displays by which J'Karra and Menaka stood. 'My chief? Are you there?'

At the sound of the Na'vi's voice, Menaka leaned in to reply. 'Yes, Rey'kan. I hear you.'

'My chief, we have discovered the Sky People.' The Na'vi's technologically translated words immediately brought J'Karra to attention. 'There are only a few of them in sight', Rey'kan continued, 'but they could simply be scouting ahead of a larger force. What do you command?'

J'Karra then turned to Menaka to issue his instructions. 'Tell them to keep track of the gue'la movements and refrain from attacking. I will redirect the nearest units of Cadre Mal'caor to their position. Only when my own forces have engaged the enemy can they make their presence known.'

* * *

><p><em>By the Throne, it's stuffy down here!<em> Areus pushed past the lingering pain from his injuries, striding into the oncoming darkness. The foreboding tunnel was only dimly lit. Ahead of the Pandoran column, the Tech Guard rumbled along in the Mechanicus contraption which Areus could only assume had carried them out from the city. He had given up keeping track of the time he had spent in this Emperor-forsaken place. The problem was not the dark; Areus had risked many a night in the thickest parts of the undergrowth around Benevolence. The problem was how unfamiliar this environment was. For all the missions in which he had traded his usual surroundings of trees and earth for plasteel and rockcrete, Areus could never help but feel compromised; as though he were at the mercy of the Emperor's enemies rather than vice versa. Still, Areus could not complain: any opportunity to rid the galaxy of xeno filth was to be welcomed with a fresh clip in his autorifle.

Finally, the vehicle ahead ground to a halt, the Guardsmen quickly following suit. Peering ahead of the dismounting Skitarii, Areus could make out a reinforced door. Beside it was some kind of secure intercom panel, to which Korphas swiftly strode, punching in a series of passcodes in rapid succession. 'Magos? This is Tribune Korphas. Our mission has been accomplished: we have Colonel Viktor and his entourage with us.'

'I thank the Omnissiah that you have arrived, Tribune', the familiar voice of Augustus replied. 'I shall unlock the door: escort the Colonel and his men to me at once.'

'Acknowledged, Magos.' The door's mechanical locks creaked open, commanded from a distant panel. A moment later, it swung forward to reveal the bottom of a bleak stairwell, towards which Korphas sprang. 'This way! We must make haste - who knows how much of the city is crawling with xenos now?'

* * *

><p>As tasking as it was, Seh'sha resisted the urge to put an arrow to his bow. The prospect of finally setting eyes upon the accursed usurpers of his forefathers' land was one thing; the actual experience was another. There, weaving through the undergrowth ahead, the Na'vi hunter could make out the unmistakeable figures of Sky People. As small as their stature was, they were every bit as fear-inspiring as the great orators of Clan Tsawke had described. Clothed in unnatural garb, Seh'sha made note of the curious objects slung across their backs: objects which could only be the horrific arms with which they had massacred his ancestors by the thousands.<p>

What made the scene all the more revolting was the Sky People's chosen mode of transportation. Each one was seated upon a _pa'li_: a mighty Direhorse of the plains and forests. Chief Menaka had often told him of how the Na'vi had once ridden upon the magnificent beasts into the fray of battle and how his grandfather had personally led the earth-shattering charge against the Sky People's lines during the final battle of the Great Invasion. Such days were long behind Seh'sha's generation: not only had the weakening of Eywa's light made the very act of bonding with a mount extremely difficult, but it was widely feared that the continued use of such steeds carried too serious a risk of discovery by the Sky People. To see their accursed foes making use of what had been a source of pride for many of his forefathers made Seh'sha come uncomfortably close to physical nausea.

Maintaining his crouched stance, Seh'sha lifted one hand to the bizarre Tau construct mounted upon his ear. Despite multiple trials with the object, the Na'vi could not help but find his newfound ability to converse with disembodied voices unsettling. 'My chief – we have sighted the Sky People. Rey'kan's party is still tracking them: shall we do likewise?'

'Yes, Seh'sha – do not attack until I give the word: just keep us informed of their movements. Are there any others?'

'Not for the moment, my chief…wait. I can see movement ahead. Yes, they're joining a much larger column. There are a great many infantry units and non-creatures.' Whilst Seh'sha kept his tone of voice calm, this latest sight filled him with a potent mix of dread and determination. The ungainly forms of the Sky People's non-creatures, battering aside the vegetation or crushing it underfoot, contrasted sharply with the elegance he had noticed in Tau design. These hideous objects had been considered nigh-unstoppable by his ancestors, their hides impervious to spears and arrows alike. As uneasy as he felt about their newfound allies, the possibility of his people finally facing these hated interlopers on equal terms was one Seh'sha was eager to relish.

'Then there can be no doubt, Seh'sha', came Menaka's characteristically authoritative response. 'They are readying themselves for a full-scale assault. Very well – we shall take the fight to them! Await the Tau's arrival: once they have engaged the enemy, lend them armed support.'

'It shall be done, my chief.' _May their blood spill upon this forest again!_

* * *

><p>Areus strode swiftly through the snaking corridors of the facility, ignoring the unsettling nature of his heavily technological surroundings. Keeping pace with the Tribune's Skitarii, the Lieutenant finally burst into a vast room filled with fluorescent displays and complex panels. His natural assumption that this was the main control room was quickly confirmed by Korphas coming to an abrupt halt and salute before the familiar figure of Magos Augustus. Stepping to one side to allow Colonel Viktor access, Areus took a deep breath before glancing back at his fellow Guardsmen. After confirming that the entire platoon was accounted for, he cautiously stepped towards the hololithic display before which the Colonel and the Magos stood conversing.<p>

'It gives me relief to know you are alive, Colonel. I trust that your troops are continuing to resist the xeno incursion in your absence?'

'That they are, Magos. We have prevented the Tau from taking Arborville and as we speak, several of my companies are advancing upon Benevolence.'

'A risky move, Colonel. As for the situation here, the calculations for our success are not yielding positive results.' At this, Augustus gestured towards part of the hololith with the tip of a Mechadendrite, which shortly became larger. 'The xenogens have taken control of this sector. I have ordered my troops to fall back and regroup, but with the destruction of the Warhound Titan and much of the armour which had previously supported them, there is practically nothing between the amassed xeno forces and this facility.'

Upon hearing the Magos' words, Areus leaned forward to inspect the enlarged section of the hololith. From the readouts, he could clearly see the direness of the situation: from the displayed position of the Tau column to the main facility, there was practically a direct line along a single road. It was as he focused upon the displayed area just before the facility that he noticed a peculiar feature of the road: a long bridge across what appeared to be a deep canal or other artificial chasm dividing the facility from the surrounding sectors. 'Magos', Areus interrupted, 'If I may ask, do you have many demolition charges?'

'Naturally, Lieutenant', Augustus replied, apparently unconcerned by the interruption. 'Why do you ask?'

'If I may be so bold, I have a suggestion…'

* * *

><p>'Anything to report, Lieutenant?'<p>

'No, Captain', replied Ukter as the scout party fell in around him. 'Sergeant Lucan's Rough Riders are still on the lookout, but everything seems quiet so far.'

'Excellent, Lieutenant, though it's rather a shame to wait so long before seeing any action. Anyway, feel free to rejoin your platoon.'

The junior officer gave a quick nod before leading his party towards the remaining squads ahead. As he did so, Thrace took the opportunity to survey the column around him. Despite showing the familiar signs of weathering in battle, the amassed force was an impressive sight. Formations of infantry and light vehicles wove their way between the trees and undergrowth with a grace which belied their rugged appearance. Here and there, they were joined by the rumbling form of a battle tank or other heavy vehicle, gun turrets poised to deliver the Emperor's wrath when needed. _At this rate, the blasted xenogens won't know what hit them!_

It was then that he heard it. A sudden burst, followed by a speck of light and smoke barely visible through the undergrowth. All around him, Guardsmen swiftly knelt to take cover, side-arms raised to face whatever came their way.

'Sir!' A lone private near the head of the column shouted back at Thrace. 'That was one of our Sentinels! It's a xeno ambush!'

A distant but familiar mix of pulse and auto-fire confirmed the trooper's words. _So much for a stealthy approach_, the captain inwardly grumbled as he readied his chainsword. 'Right, men! It looks like they're onto us! Best we do this the old-fashioned way!'

* * *

><p>'Private? Are you in position?'<p>

'Yes, Sir. We're putting everything in place right now.'

'Good work. Give me the signal the second you're all set up. We'll buy you as much time as we can.'

'I appreciate it, Sir. Over and out.' As soon as Kento's communication had ended, Areus' hand shot up in a familiar, silent gesture. Upon his signal, the members of Squad One appeared like wraiths around him, taking up positions wherever the ruins could hide them from view. On the other side of the street, Areus could vaguely make out the remaining Pandoran troopers doing likewise. Hearing the familiar hum of the xeno skimmers, he lay still behind what remained of the building's wall, his autorifle ready to put more of the alien bastards out of their misery. To his left, Areus eyed a pair of troopers loading their rocket launcher. After an ominous minute or so, the Tau troop carriers began to cast their shadows across the squad's position. Quickly peering over the edge of the wall to confirm the enemy's movements, Areus gave the awaited order. 'Now!'

Upon his word, a lone missile burst from the ruins. A split second later, the lead skimmer was violently rocked by a sudden blow, dark smoke billowing from its left engine. As the damaged skimmer fell to the ground, the remaining members of its convoy turned their burst cannons, raking the ruins with pulse fire. Several of the xeno vehicles opened their hatches, allowing their passengers to enter the fray. Putting aside any second thoughts about his plan, Areus adopted a low kneel, switching his autorifle to single-shot. Raising its sights to his eye, Areus peered through the clouds of dust. Within seconds, he had found what he was looking for: a helmetless xeno officer urging his troops into defensive positions. Seconds after that, the Tau lay still upon the rockcrete, cyan fluids trickling from the hole in his skull. Following their lieutenant's lead, several other Pandorans picked out whatever vulnerable xeno infantry they could make out, cutting them down with lethal precision.

Within minutes, a second explosion rose from the street, followed by a hearty cheer. Glancing from cover, Areus saw that the rocket launcher crew had brought down a second transport. Its smoking form lay pathetically upon the rockrete, obstructing the road alongside the first wrecked skimmer. The cheers were cut short as the following carrier levelled a torrent of pulse fire at the launcher crew's position. The two Guardsmen had barely run two metres before the xeno weapon had torn them both asunder. Silently praying that his comrades' souls had joined the Emperor, Areus continued to exchange fire with the remaining xeno infantry, remaining conscious of the steadily increasing number of approaching transports. _For Throne's sake, Kento! Hurry up!_ Moments later, a familiar voice returned to Areus' vox-unit. 'Sir? We've got everything set up.'

'Then get back to base as fast as your fragging legs can carry you! We can't hold them much longer!' As the words left his lips, a sudden blast rocked the ruins, shaking the ground beneath him. Coughing as he waved away the clouds of dust, Areus squinted to make out the source of the shot. Then he saw them: a pair of xeno constructs standing ominously in the distance. Perched upon each figure's shoulder was a long, dark barrel, poised to bring death from afar once more. Between these new arrivals and the distant hum of alien jetpacks, Areus knew that the time had come. 'Fall back! I repeat, fall back!' Verifying himself to be out of the Tau line of fire, Areus sprang into a low run, weaving through the rubble. His squad-mates did likewise, hugging whatever cover the ruined hab-blocks could afford. _Well_, the junior officer mused as enemy fire tore through his surroundings, _at least_ _the city hasn't been too different from the jungle so far!_

* * *

><p>'Rough Riders, to me!' Sergeant Lucan cried over the din of gunfire, raising his lance as a rallying point. With his other hand he clutched the reins of his Direhorse, steadying the agitated steed with all his efforts. Making a quick headcount of his surrounding troops, Lucan spurred the magnificent beast onwards, manoeuvring the team between the trees. Through squinted eyes, he could just make out a formation of xeno soldiers taking cover in the undergrowth, supported by one of their accursed skimmer tanks. The aliens were caught in a brutal exchange of fire with several Pandorans who had likewise taken cover. Despite his comrades' valiant efforts, Lucan realised that they were sorely outgunned. Forming the familiar gesture with his lance, he urged the Rough Riders into a swift canter, silently wishing for the xenos to be too engaged in their shootout to notice his unit breaking from tree cover. The second the riders were on reasonably open ground, Lucan spurred his steed into action, bellowing the long-awaited command at the top of his lungs. 'Charge!'<p>

The ground beneath rumbled as the riders lowered their lance-points. Several of their xeno targets noticed the disturbance, turning their heads towards the source before hurriedly alerting their teammates. A few were even able to bring their side-arms to bear, peppering the oncoming wall of hooves and muscle with pulse fire. It was too little, too late: with a thunderous crash, the Rough Riders were upon them. Those not immediately battered aside by the great beasts were quickly crushed beneath their feet. With the remaining infantry scattering wildly, Lucan urged the riders towards the xeno skimmer, which he knew was on the verge of turning its formidable weapons upon them. Guiding his Direhorse alongside the alien construct, he shoved the point of the lance towards the base of its main turret. The explosive tip found its mark, immobilising the skimmer's cannon in mid-turn. Within seconds, the alien vehicle was rocked by similar explosions in vital points, bringing the mighty craft to lie smoking upon the forest floor.

Seizing the moment, the pinned Pandoran troopers leapt from the undergrowth to take up new positions around the downed skimmer. Acknowledging the gesture of gratitude made by the infantrymen's sergeant, Lucan urged his riders back towards tree line, keenly aware of their exposed state. Further down the forest trail, more Tau units were beginning to make their presence known, lethal bursts of pulse fire raking the Imperial positions. Las and auto-fire barked back, with Lucan silently thanking the Emperor for the heavy weapon teams he could now see amongst the troopers he had ridden to support.

Lucan's trail of thought was broken by a sudden scream. Glancing to the right, he spotted one rider who had failed to reach cover toppling from his steed. Cursing the Tau filth under his breath, Lucan guided his Direhorse towards the fallen cavalryman, mindful of possible sharpshooters along their flanks. It was when he was within a stone's throw of the felled Pandoran that Lucan saw it. Jutting from the rider's arm was the unmistakeable form of a large arrow. Before Lucan could begin to comprehend the sight, he felt a whoosh of air past his shoulder, followed by the thud of a second arrow digging into the ground. Moments later, the primitive missiles were falling all across the trail, some managing to down more of the surprised Pandorans.

It was as Lucan began to bark his orders to regroup that his eyes were met with an even greater shock. Here and there, strange figures were bursting from the undergrowth, hurtling towards the Imperial lines with reckless abandon. The figures stood at a height which rivalled even the fabled Adeptus Astartes, their xeno skin covered in damnable blue fur and their teeth bared in animalistic rage. Most were clutching simple spears, although Lucan noticed the occasional Kroot rifle. Within seconds they were upon the Pandorans in close quarters, spear meeting bayonet with diabolical speed and fury. Drawing his laspistol, Lucan downed the closest xeno with a pair of shots to the chest. Glancing down at the alien corpse as he urged his riders into the fray, the Pandoran Sergeant's fearful suspicions were confirmed. With newfound haste, he hailed Captain Thrace on his vox. 'Captain? Do you read me?'

'I read you, Sergeant, but I'm afraid our Tau friends have me a little tied up! What is it?'

'Sir, we've encountered more enemies trying to flank us from the West.'

'Very well, Sergeant. I'll dispatch our available Sentinels to support you.'

'Thank you, Sir, but there's more.'

'Hm?' came Thrace's voice with a hint of genuine curiosity. 'Go ahead, Sergeant.'

'The Tau...they're not acting alone. We've been ambushed by more aliens.'

'More aliens? You mean Kroot?'

'No, Sir - they're not of any race we've ever seen the Tau deploy. I don't want to say it, but...they're...they're...'

'They're what, Sergeant?'

'They're _Na'vi_, Captain.' A deadly silence came across the vox. Noticing the increasing weight of the xeno numbers, Lucan momentarily switched channels, ordering his troops to fall back before returning to hear Thrace's delayed response.

'That's not possible, Sergeant. You must be mistaken.'

'I wish I were, Captain, but there's only place I've ever seen xenogens like these, and that's in our historical materials: they're Na'vi all right.'

'You mean to tell me that there are members of that accursed race who survived the sacred purges of this world? That all this time we have actually shared the Emperor's soil with alien filth?'

'If there's another explanation, Captain, I can't think of it.'

'Then we must finish what our forefathers started! If these xenogens believe they can get away with tainting the Emperor's realms with their unholy existence, we will show them the error of their ways! _Terra Invictus!_'

* * *

><p>Areus felt himself stumble as the ground shook beneath him. He refused to falter, weaving between the ruined hab-blocks with powerful strides. All around the retreating Pandorans, Tau and Imperial artillery continued to pound the deserted streets beyond any state of recognition. On every side, buildings were gaping open or levelled completely. Still, Areus took comfort in the number of Earthshaker rounds which came down behind them, slowing down their alien pursuers. <em>If only it would slow them more!<em>

Glancing upward, Areus could at last make out the familiar forms of several Mechanicus Chimeras along the side of the blasted road. Next to the closest APC stood a lone Hypaspist, urgently directing the retreating Pandorans towards their open hatches. Within minutes, the Guardsmen had piled into whichever transport they could reach, the hatches swiftly closing behind them. With every passenger on board, the Chimeras' engines roared into life, hurtling the gutsy vehicles across the ruined landscape. Content that they were making headway, Areus turned to face the Hypaspist. 'How are we progressing?'

'We have withdrawn our remaining forces from the neighbouring sectors, Lieutenant. Most of them are crossing the bridge as we speak. Artillery can still give us cover, but Tau numbers in this sector are rapidly increasing. May the Omnissiah deliver us to safety.'

Areus gave a courteous nod before settling into his cramped position, conscious of the dull ache returning to his wounded shoulder. Through the armoured walls, he could hear the blasts of Tau weaponry digging into the rockrete around them, letting him know that their xenogens had every intent of continuing their pursuit. Suddenly, Areus was thrown from his position. The Chimera's walls violently shook around him as the passengers braced themselves. Seconds later, the shaking stopped. Finding his feet, Areus called out to the Hypaspist, who had moved towards the front of the transport's interior. 'What was that?'

'A xeno missile just narrowly missed us, Lieutenant. The Chimera's systems are still operating, but the gunner for our heavy stubber is dead.'

'Then push him out and let me take his place!'

The Hypaspist shot Areus a look which despite his bionic implants could only be taken as displeasure. Evidently, despite their emotional inhibitors, the Tech Guard's fealty to the Machine God was sufficient to regard such an unceremonious disposal of their fallen comrade as somewhat disrespectful. Assuming the most diplomatic tone he could, Areus continued. 'I am sure he served with the utmost loyalty to the Omnissiah, but right now, we need to get as much distance between ourselves and the xenogens as we can, and to do that we need to lose some weight and have someone manning that stubber. We can pay our respects to the dead later.'

Despite his initial reaction, the Hypaspist's implanted cogitators appeared to accept Areus' reasoning. With one bionic hand, he motioned his comrades to push the body out of the hatch. Moments later, Areus heard a small thud alongside the speeding transport. At this, the Hypaspist gestured him towards the steps. After weaving his way past the crowded troopers, Areus scrambled up into the sunlight, feeling the cool air rush around him as his head popped out of the hatch. His Pandoran eyes quickly adjusted to the light, making out several small figures approaching rapidly from behind. It did not take Areus long to realise that they were Tau Piranhas. Grasping the pintel-mounted stubber, he turned the barrel back towards the oncoming skimmers, his trigger finger squeezing on instinct.

Areus' judgement proved true as the burst of rounds tore into the lead Piranha's engine, causing it to lose its balance. A second burst found the skimmer's open cockpit, slicing into its alien driver. The contemptuous craft was sent careering to the ground, grinding to a halt upon the rockrete. The other Piranha managed to close the distance further, bringing its burst cannon to bear upon the Chimera. The xeno cannon spat streams of lethal blue towards the transport, some shots glancing off its rear armour, others coming uncomfortably close to Areus. The Pandoran officer returned fire, but the xeno driver was not keen to repeat its comrade's error. He weaved his skimmer through the hail of heavy slugs, all the while making opportunistic shots with his burst cannon. Areus glanced over his shoulder to see the bridge approaching. Feeling the pressure once more, he resumed his defensive barrage, yet the skimmer's alien grace continued to frustrate his efforts.

At that moment, Areus heard a familiar whistle. Seconds later, an explosion rocked the Chimera from behind. Areus fought to remain upright as the shaken transport stabilised itself. Returning his eyes to their rear, he saw the flaming wreckage of the Piranha strewn across the street. His face lit up with a grin as the APCs finally reached the bridge, picking up speed as they did so. _Note to self: remind the Magos to promote the crew for that Earthshaker!_

* * *

><p>'For Eywa!' The words sprang from Seh'sha's lips as he thrust his spear towards the next Sky Person to earn his wrath. The poisoned tip struck the gap beneath the trooper's neck before it flicked across his throat. Never losing his momentum, Seh'sha brought the spear across to block a bayonet strike from another Guardsman. Moments later, the Sky Person had joined his comrade upon the forest floor. Under the cover of Tau pulse fire, the Na'vi pressed their advance, driving back their foes with unrestrained fury. This was the day they had been waiting for all their lives: the day the Na'vi would avenge their ancestors. <em>Yes<em>, his inner voice hissed with relish. _Leave none standing!_

Here and there, more units of Kroot joined the fray, their bladed rifles slashing and striking alongside the Na'vi's spears. As unsettling as Seh'sha found their habit of consuming the dead on the battlefield, he could not deny their prowess in close-quarter combat. Soon, every Sky Person who had failed to fall back with his brethren lay dead at the attackers' feet. A chorus of Na'vi and Kroot victory cries filled the air as Seh'sha reached for his comm-unit. 'My Chief - we are pushing the Sky People back along their flanks. What do you command?'

'Keep up the advance, Seh'sha. The Aun has sent reinforcements into the area: you should have support from Tau non-creatures shortly.'

'Very well, my Chief - I can almost taste revenge in the air.'

'And we shall have it, Seh'sha. Eywa be praised! Now, let us press our advantage!'

* * *

><p>Tribune Korphas hurried out into courtyard, gesturing towards the incoming Chimeras. The APCs pulled up where he indicated, their rear hatches swinging open to disgorge their occupants. Amongst the emerging Pandorans, he sighted the familiar form of Areus. 'Lieutenant!' Korphas called out as he approached. 'Your troops have returned safely: we only await your signal.'<p>

'Thank the Emperor, Tribune. How are our defences?'

'Between your troops and mine, we should have enough to man each position along the inner wall. The Magos has also called up our remaining gun servitors.'

'Brilliant, Tribune. Between them and the heavy weapons emplacements, we should fill this courtyard with enough firepower to cut those xenos to ribbons!'

As the pair approached the facility's entrance, Magos Augustus' voice creaked over Areus' vox unit. 'Lieutenant - I am detecting the first wave of Tau units crossing the bridge. Shall we activate when ready?'

'Activate when ready, Magos - the xeno buggers won't know what hit them!'

* * *

><p>'Aun'el - we have cleared all gue'la defences in this sector. We are now advancing upon the facility.'<p>

'That is most pleasing to hear, Shas'o. What is the state of our forces?'

'The gue'la are as unswerving as always, Aun'el', Shi'ur answered as he activated his battlesuit's jet pack, lifting upwards to survey the column as it reached the half-way point of the long bridge. 'Incidentally, there is one detail I must report.'

'Proceed, Shas'o.'

'Up until this point, all gue'la forces in the city have been those of their Machine Cult, yet those who ambushed the forward column were unmistakably of the local Guard.'

There was a moment of silence on the comm-unit. Shi'ur could only imagine the Aun's calm brow momentarily furrowing to process the news. 'That is...most interesting, Shas'o', J'Karra eventually responded. 'There were certainly no gue'la units unaffiliated with their Machine Cult when you arrived. How could they have reached the city undetected?'

'That shall have to remain a mystery for now, Aun...wait! There is something happening ahead!' The optics of Shi'ur's Crisis suit zoomed in on the source of commotion. What he saw nearly brought him crashing down to the rockcrete. Below the column, the bridge's supports were dotted with explosions, buckling the mighty structure with every blast. With horror, Shi'ur realised what was happening. 'Fall back! All units on the bridge, fall back!'

It was too late: as the desperate command left his lips, the supports gave way. The bridge rocked violently as it crumbled into pieces, plummeting into the depths below along with the unfortunate Tau. Switching his comm link to shut out their final screams, Shi'ur silently cursed himself for having walked so easily into the gue'la trap. _Of course_, the Tau Commander observed, _without the bridge, we will have to transport our troops into the front courtyard by skimmer or dropship: our forces will be limited by space and directly within their line of fire_. Impressed by the gue'la's evident mastery of the _kauy'on_, Shi'ur began to order his remaining forces into position, directing as many infantry squads as possible into the remaining Devilfish and hoping that at least a couple of Orcas were unengaged at present. _Very well, my gue'la foe: we can play your little game, but I shall personally deliver the mont'ka!_

* * *

><p>Areus took in a sharp breath as he brought his eyes to the firing slit. All along the inside of the compound's wall, the Pandorans and Skitarii had taken up positions. Here and there, one manned a pintel-mounted heavy weapon, each poised to rain death upon the courtyard ahead. Through the firing slit, Areus surveyed the small number of Mechanicus vehicles outside, each placed behind a defensive wall of sandbags, some of which were accompanied by Hypaspists and Enginseers. Whilst most of the vehicles were Chimera variants, including a Destroyer and a Hellhound, amongst their number Areus noticed a pair of Leman Russ tanks. With the facility's own defensive turrets at the ready and the Magos' gun servitors posed along the ramparts overhead, Areus had no doubt that they could annihilate any xenogen eager to despoil the courtyard.<p>

Still, the Pandoran was keenly aware of the great numbers the aliens were advancing in and of the utter ferocity they would show in claiming this place for their unholy cause. No, this line could not hold back the xenos through firepower alone. More than ever, every Imperial soul needed to know his duty to Him on Terra. Too many times had Areus needed to fall back in the face of alien adversity. Not this time: this time, they would hold their ground no matter what. Even if, Emperor forbid, the relief ships never came and his years of service ended here in Danteus, at least he would die fighting for his homeworld with the Aquila flying proudly overhead.

Finally, the relative still was broken by Areus' vox unit. 'All units - we are picking up multiple hostiles approaching from the front: looks like xeno dropships, maybe some skimmer tanks. Do you have visual?'

Raising a pair of magnoculars to his eyes, Areus peered through the slit more keenly before responding. 'Affirmative, Colonel. Three enemy dropships incoming: about four skimmers behind them. Looks like their first wa-'

The walls and floor shook suddenly. Steadying his balance and waving off the dust, Areus resumed the vox exchange. 'Colonel! We're under fire!'

'Confirmed, Lieutenant - Tau missiles. Evidently they have the sense to try to soften us up before their first boys get here.'

A second xeno missile dove into the courtyard ahead, blowing chunks of rockcrete and plasteel in all directions. Still the Imperial line held. Along the horizon, Areus could now make out the approaching craft with his naked eyes, the compound's lascannon turrets whirring overhead to face them. Checking his autorifle one last time, Areus bowed his head in silent prayer. _Light of the Emperor, shine from my eyes, ensure the alien surely dies._

* * *

><p>Kor'o Aloh gave a small sigh as he stepped through the doors of the <em>Mesme Shi<em>'s bridge, ready to resume his duties. Aside from their initial clash with the gue'la defenders, the Tau flotilla had been relatively idle. For the most part, their activities had consisted of providing strategic and tactical information to the ground forces; that and maintaining surveillance in the sector for gue'la reinforcements. Although he knew that he should thank the Path that they were yet to sight any gue'la activity that would threaten this system's enlightenment, it left life aboard his mighty battleship extraordinarily dull. Indeed, Aloh had warmly welcomed their discovery of the surviving natives as a needed break in the ennui.

His hooves lightly echoed with each pace towards his command seat. His eyes darted back and forth between the numerous displays, ready to focus on any anomalous readings. Once again, he found nothing of interest. It was when he had finally reached the command seat that he heard it. A burst of activity from the bridge personnel, followed by numerous flashing displays. The opening words of Aloh's question had barely formed when he was given the answer. 'Kor'o! We have multiple vessels emerging from the Warp in this system!'

'What?' Aloh snapped as he surveyed the data on his own display. 'Are they gue'la?'

'Affirmative, Kor'o. A mixture of cruisers and escorts, headed by one battleship. They have emerged in unusually close proximity: the lead ships are practically onto us already!'

'By the Path...the Machine Cult vessel that evaded us must have summoned reinforcements.'

'Kor'o! We detect enemy lance batteries charging. They are moving to engage us!'

'Raise shields and prepare to return fire! Open a channel to all ships.'

'It is done, Kor'o.'

With that, Aloh gripped his command chair with mixed dread and excitement, maintaining a calm demeanour by internally reciting the mantras of his people. 'All ships: this is Kor'o Aloh. Maintain defensive formation: fire at will and prepare to launch fighters on my mark!'

* * *

><p>Shi'ur grimaced inwardly as the blue beam struck the Orca overhead, tearing into its left engine. He thanked the Tau'va that the dropship remained in flight, evading a further pair of lascannon shots. Skyray seeker missiles continued to rain upon the high ridge ahead, tearing into the gue'la defences. This time their aim was true, blasting one turret into pieces. All around Shi'ur's Crisis team, formations of Devilfish and Hammerheads moved with silent grace, keeping as low as reasonably possible. Despite the hail of gue'la artillery, their advance remained steady. It was as they approached the foot of the ridge that Shi'ur received the unexpected comm hail. 'Shas'o Shi'ur. This is Kor'o Aloh. Do you read me?'<p>

'I read you, Kor'o, but I cannot speak long: I am besieging the gue'la's main facility as we speak!'

'Then by the Tau'va, I would advise you to double your haste!'

'What is it, Kor'o?'

'Shas'o, the gue'la reinforcements are here.'

Shi'ur felt a sudden chill. Despite his efforts, he could not mask the horror in his voice. 'What? But...how?'

'I am not certain, Shas'o, but we are taking fire already!'

'Have you informed the Aun?'

'Yes, Shas'o.'

'Then return to your battle and I shall return to mine: it is imperative that we break the gue'la before their reinforcements touch the ground!'

'Understood, Shas'o. For the Greater Good!'

'For the Greater Good!' At that, Shi'ur switched channels to address the surrounding troops. 'All units - with me!'

Leading by example, Shi'ur's jetpack hummed into life, thrusting him into the air with all the strength it could muster. The first few Crisis teams rose alongside him, the skimmers taking up positions to follow suit. The ridge in front zoomed past as he readied his weapon systems. Suddenly, the feet of his battlesuit touched down upon the gue'la courtyard. All at once, heavy fire spat towards him from multiple angles. Not wasting a moment, Shi'ur took evasive manoeuvres, laying down streams of plasma fire as he searched for the most immediate threat. Locking onto the cumbersome gue'la tank which was already bringing its turret to bear, he fired a missile in mid-stride. A satisfying blast rocked the enemy vehicle as more suits and skimmers came in to land around Shi'ur. Although the crude machine remained resilient, the Shas'o was content to have disabled its primary weapon. Of course, there was still the matter of the other gue'la forces. Evading a burst of bolter rounds, Shi'ur gave his command. 'All units - target their anti-vehicle weaponry.'

A chatter of acknowledgements greeted Shi'ur as he pressed the advance, maintaining fire with every step. A forceful blow struck against his forcefield from the left, causing him to stumble. Turning to face its source, he sighted a pair of Machine Cult foot soldiers in a fortified emplacement, one hurriedly loading a missile launcher aimed by the other. Before they could make a second strike, Shi'ur fired his plasma cannon, cutting them down with contemptuous ease. In response, the gue'la tank beside them turned its weapons upon the nearest Devilfish, shells and beams tearing into its elegant form. With a violent blast, the skimmer came crashing to the ground.

Grimacing at the fiery demise of the crew and Fire Warriors within, Shi'ur led his team into the cleared emplacement. Gue'la fire continued to lash out from the facility. Lending their burst cannons to the Crisis teams' barrage, the remaining Devilfish began to unload their infantry squads, who made a low run for the downed skimmer and whatever other cover the courtyard afforded. Shi'ur looked on with righteous fury as a lascannon beam spat from a firing slit, slicing through an unfortunate Shas'ui's Crisis suit. His anger turned to renewed optimism as he felt the hum of the approaching Orcas behind them. Soon this battle would reach its overdue conclusion. Soon the gue'la would learn the price of defiance.

* * *

><p>A subtle smile formed across Admiral Isaac's face. From the bridge of the <em>Indomitable<em>, he could make out the first volleys of Imperial lances and torpedoes streaming across the reaches of space. Several, including those of the Victory-class battleship beneath him, struck with uncanny precision, impacting on the shields of multiple Tau vessels. Others were not so fortunate, the xeno ships having changed position in time. No matter - although Isaac knew that exiting the Warp so close to the moon had been risky, the gamble had paid off. Now the mighty ships of Battlegroup Pandora were rapidly closing the gap, ready to bring their broadsides to bear.

From a logistical standpoint, Isaac could not help but be impressed by how such a formidable force had been thrown together in a matter of Terran days. Virtually every available ship within range of the Epimetheus system was now with them, ready to drive the xenos back from the fifth moon of its fourth planet. Still, the battle above Pandora was only half of the problem: there remained the battle upon its surface. Glancing over the relevant tactical displays, Isaac was pleased to see several ships breaking away from the main task force, a hail of covering fire shielding them from the worst of the Tau counteroffensive. It was from these ships that the landers would be launched. 'Status report!' barked Isaac as xeno fire peppered his foremost ships.

'The main force should reach the outer Tau formation in two minutes, Admiral. Broadsides are ready to fire.'

'Good - that should keep their lines disrupted. And the landing force?'

'Still on course, Admiral. The closest xeno vessels are diverting fire towards them and launching fighters.'

'Maintain covering fire and launch our own fighters! I don't know about you, but I reckon the General would prefer his Guardsmen to reach the surface in one piece!'

* * *

><p>'We are certain that our reinforcements are inbound?' Colonel Viktor studied the hololithic display more intensely as he awaited the Magos' reply. Although he did not show it, he was at the most excited he had been in days. At long last, help had arrived. Across the display, he could see the positions of multiple Imperial ships, several of which were beginning to plough through the Tau lines. Elsewhere, Viktor could see other vessels rapidly moving into orbit with Pandora, largely shielded from xeno fire by their comrades.<p>

'Yes, Colonel - our communications are still being disrupted, but it appears that several ships are preparing to launch landers.'

'Thank the Emperor! Are there any which will come down in Danteus?'

'So it would seem, Colonel. Nevertheless, if the Tau manage to take and hold this facility, they will hold a tactical and strategic advantage, even with our reinforcements.' At Augustus' words, the hololith flickered away, returning with the familiar display of the city. Around the facility's position, the pair could see a cluster of red dots indicating enemy forces. Further away, entire ribbons of red were ominously edging towards them. 'We have pinned down the xeno forces in the courtyard, but we have lost three defensive turrets to enemy missiles. Our counter-battery fire has thankfully forced their gunships to redeploy, which should temporarily free us from bombardment. Nevertheless, we must drive back the aliens before their second wave arrives.'

Colonel Viktor gave only a quick nod in agreement as he glanced again at the red cluster. For all the destruction they had wreaked upon their assailants, they refused to falter. Still, the Pandorans and Tech-Guard would fight to the last. For now, Viktor could only hope that fortune - and the Emperor - favoured the bold.

* * *

><p>With one last spray, Areus emptied his clip, silently cursing himself for failing to down his target. Still, the Tau squad behind the fountain remained pinned, so his efforts had not been for nought. Throughout the courtyard, multiple xeno battlesuits and infantry squads had dug in for an intense exchange of fire. Some had overrun the foremost emplacements; others took cover behind the smoking wrecks of Tau and Imperial vehicles which dotted the landscape. Ducking to keep his head below the firing slit, Areus reloaded his autorifle, the occasional pulse shot digging into the wall behind. The Pandoran manning the heavy stubber to his left was less fortunate. With a piercing cry he fell back from his post, his chest and shoulder searing with xeno plasma.<p>

Peering out, Areus saw the source of fire: a xeno battlesuit towards the front of the Tau lines, partly concealed by a sandbag wall. With a grin, he noticed the Destroyer outside turning to face the xenogen. Seconds later, its mighty cannon erupted, blasting the accursed construct to pieces, along with several nearby infantrymen. Sadly, the moment was brief: a second battlesuit plummeted down next to the Destroyer, firing its fusion cannon at the tank's weaker, side armour. The mighty vehicle violently shook before a sudden blast tore its hull to pieces. Elsewhere in the courtyard, a xeno skimmer tank levelled its main weapon towards a garrisoned stretch of the wall. With a sudden burst, the targeted section was showered with projectiles, many of which flew through the firing slits. Areus knew from experience how lethal such a submunition round could be. As grimly predicted, several of the struck positions fell silent.

It was as he was resuming his opportunistic shots that Areus heard the vox message. 'Lieutenant? Do you read me?'

'I read you, Colonel.'

'Well, Lieutenant - we have some good news and bad news. The good news is that Imperial ships have entered the system. With the Emperor's blessing, we'll be getting some needed reinforcement.'

'That's excellent to hear, Colonel', Areus responded as he made another shot, this time striking a xeno trooper right in the headpiece. 'And the bad news?'

'The bad news is that we have a second enemy wave inbound and we haven't exactly mopped up the xeno buggers on our doorstep. How's the situation looking from down there?'

'Not too good, Colonel - we've got most them pinned down, but they're very much in the fight!'

'So it would seem from here. Anyway, the Tau have taken out several of our turrets and gun servitors. We're holding back their missile gunships, but the upper ramparts are exposed to attack from above. I want you to get up there and keep it clear of xenogens. Understood?'

'Understood, Colonel. Over and out.' In a crouched run, Areus hurried away from the firing slit and towards the corridor, followed shortly by Sergeant Kane. It was then that he had a sudden thought. 'Tribune', Areus spoke into his vox unit after switching the channel. 'Do you have a man spare?'

'I have myself and one other if need be, Lieutenant.'

'Ok, meet me at the stairs to the ramparts: bring Private Cyril if you see him. Last I checked, he'd got himself a portable lascannon.'

'Very well, Lieutenant. I shall be with you shortly.' Coming to the foot of the stairs, Areus came to a standstill, taking the opportunity to examine his bandaged shoulder. The ache still throbbed, but the Pandoran was more than willing to press on. Right behind him, Kane readied his shotgun, opting not to press his friend and officer about the injury, despite Areus' obvious discomfort. Only a couple of minutes passed before they heard the sound of approaching footsteps. Sure enough, it was Tribune Korphas, flanked by Cyril and a single Hypaspist. Upon Cyril's back was the bulky lascannon.

Making his usual gesture to form up, Areus proceeded upwards, skipping several steps with a feline grace only possible from a lifetime in the jungle. Soon enough, he had burst into the open, his Pandoran eyes adjusting almost instantly. To the right below, the alien siege raged on. Every so often along the ramparts ahead, the monstrous form of a Mechanicus gun servitor leaned forward to shower the foul xenos with heavy fire. Maintaining a low posture, the small team of Pandorans and Skitarii advanced down the ramparts.

Seconds later, Areus began to pick up a familiar drone with his attuned ears. Hearing it increase in volume, he signalled for the team to halt. As predicted, there was a sudden rush of fluttering wings. 'Stingwings!' Areus called as the insectoid xenogens rapidly descended along the ramparts, turning their weapons upon the first servitor. The pitiful construct buckled under the hail of neutron blasters, its systems shutting down one at a time. The other servitors immediately turned to face this new threat, their heavy guns tearing the closest xenogens to shreds. The rest of the Vespids swiftly fanned out, eager to get in close quarters with their nearest foes. Areus' autorifle roared into life, his streams of fire quickly joined by the rest of the team. One Vespid was cut down in a hail of bullets and las-shots. Another took the full force of Kane's shotgun, its shredded body dropping in mid-flight.

With alien swiftness, the Vespids were upon them in close quarters. Tossing aside his autorifle, Areus drew his power sword. Gripping the hilt with both hands, he brought it across in a horizontal slash. The blade sliced into the Vespid's arm, causing it to drop its weapon. Seizing the moment, Areus thrust the blade into its exposed torso, ignoring its unearthly shrieks. With a sudden pull, the blade withdrew and the xenogen fell at Areus' feet. To his left, Korphas deflected a strike from another Vespid's stinger with his Hellgun before lunging forward with his Mechadendrite. Its pincers gripped the alien's neck, snapping it with a sudden twist. He did not even turn as the mechanical limb hurled the carcass into the courtyard below.

A sharp cry rose from just ahead. Peering past as he skewered another xenogen, Areus saw the lone Hypaspist, whose torso had been struck by a neutron blaster. Flesh and circuitry alike was exposed to the Pandoran sunlight. A second shot and the Mechanicus trooper lay dead upon the ramparts, although not before Cyril had put a slug between the alien's multiple eyes. It was as Areus was surveying the Vespids' thinning numbers that he noticed something below. There, at the strongest point in the Tau line, was a single Crisis battlesuit. He had sighted it several times over the course of the battle: indeed, it had been one of the first to arrive in the courtyard. He had thought nothing of it before, but on closer inspection, the suit had subtle features distinguishing it from its squad-mates. Although he could not hear it speak a word of its accursed tongue, from the battlesuit's body language and central position amongst the Tau forces, Areus could sense a unusual air of authority.

It was then that he knew what had to be done. Sheathing his sword as he recovered his autorifle, Areus called to his remaining compatriots. 'Cyril! With me! The rest of you - give us some cover!' Springing into a low run, Areus felt the ramparts shake as xeno fire continued to pound the wall below. Keeping his rifle on rapid fire, he loosed burst after burst of slugs at the xenogens who blocked his way. Upon reaching his destination, he gestured for Cyril to set up the lascannon. As the Guardsman did so, Areus resumed clearing the ramparts of xeno filth. Hellgun, autogun and shotgun alike rang out in deadly chorus. In space of a few minutes, not a single alien was left breathing atop the wall.

'How's it coming, Cyril?', asked Areus as he knelt behind the mounted lascannon, its imposing barrel pointing into the courtyard.

'We're good to go, Lieutenant', Cyril answered after thumbing the activation rune. 'Your orders?'

Areus immediately pointed towards the unusual battlesuit. 'You see that xeno? We need to take him down - fast! You line her up; I'll take the shot.'

'Yes, Sir!' With careful precision, Cyril brought the lascannon barrel around to face the battlesuit, keeping it steady as he did so.

'Good work, Cyril - we've got him!' Keeping crouched as the occasional pulse shot scraped the top of the wall, Areus lined up the weapon's sights with the Tau construct. Seconds later, a mighty shaft of light spat from its barrel, striking the xeno head-on. The moment of joy faded when they saw the battlesuit still standing. 'Throne damn it! He must have one of those fragging shield generators!'

'Powering up for another shot, Lieutenant!'

A grip of tension came as the words left Cyril's lips. The Crisis suit had turned upward to face them. There could be no doubt - it had locked on to their position. It now boiled down to who shot first. As the battlesuit readied its missile launcher, it was struck by a sudden blow from one side. Sighting the Hyspaspist team in one of the remaining emplacements below, the Crisis suit turned its weapons to face this more immediate threat. _Hang on_, thought Areus. _That autocannon round got through - that means its shields are down!_ Without hesitation, Areus opened fire. This time the brilliant beam smashed straight into the battlesuit's chest section, punching through to the other side. The mighty construct staggered for a moment before collapsing to the ground. So came the sudden end of Shas'o Vior'la Shi'ur.

All across the courtyard, Areus could see the palpable effects of the Tau Commander's death. Formerly fluid formations began to break into disarray. Others maintained their discipline and stood their ground against the Tech Guard and Pandorans' renewed vigour. It was as Areus prepared to fire for a third time that he heard it: the hum of approaching engines. Moments later, dark shapes rushed above with a deafening roar. Beams and explosions materialised along the scattered Tau line as Areus' felt his heart leap. _They're here! They're finally here! _With their remaining resolve broken by the arriving Valkyrie and Vendetta gunships, the surviving Tau collapsed into chaos. Most of them were swiftly cut down as they broke from cover; others were fortunate enough to reach their transports and flee.

'Good work, Lieutenant!' said Colonel Viktor over the vox unit, whose voice was noticeably more joyful than usual. 'Our reinforcements have landed and begun deploying: the remaining Tau are regrouping to face them. Their officer's Aquila will be coming down on the landing strip shortly, so meet me there. Tribune Korphas will show you the way.'

'Understood, Colonel. Over and out.'

* * *

><p>It was at times like this that J'Karra was grateful for the patience brought about by meditation. Not only had the gue'la landers made it to the moon's surface before the locals had been pacified, but the commander of his ground forces was dead. Still, his remaining forces had more than enough numbers to face the new threat and Menaka's Na'vi were proving to be every bit as ferocious in battle as he had hoped. He would shortly notify Shas'el Vral of his promotion in light of Shas'o Shi'ur's untimely passing. Besides, if the worst came to the worst, the Empire was ready and willing to send more ships into the sector. After all, this moon had been claimed for the Greater Good.<p>

* * *

><p>So extensive were his visible enhancements that from a distance, Areus could have sworn the figure to be a Tech-Priest. Despite the mechanical lurch to his movements, there was something inherently authoritative in every step he took away from the landed shuttle. As the figure approached, Areus began to make out his weathered features in greater detail. His thin, silver hair and pitted face told of many a decade in the Emperor's service; whatever his age, it had to be unthinkably beyond that of the eldest Pandoran. What held the lieutenant's attention most of all, however, was how curiously familiar the figure seemed.<p>

At first, Areus supposed the senior officer to have commanded a regiment in some past engagement in which his own had fought. The possibility was promptly dismissed: if Areus had ever stood in such a man's presence, he would not have forgotten so easily. It was when the figure came to a halt in front of the party that everything about him clicked into place: the regimental insignia, the colour scheme of his uniform, the crimson glow of his bionic eye. _Don't be daft, Erik! It can't be him. It just can't!_ As the rational part of Areus' mind continued to castigate him, the grizzled officer finally spoke. 'Colonel Viktor? Magos Augustus? Thank the Throne you're still alive! I am General Dayvis of the 92nd Cadian, here to assume command.'

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Two years overdue, but we finally have it! At this point I would like to thank those of you who have been keeping an eye on this story ever since I started _The Pandora Incident_. Whilst I don't know whether the next chapter will be plagued by the sheer number of delays that this one was, as you can see, I'm still very much in the game and by my reckoning, there are only two more complete chapters remaining, plus the epilogue.

With regards to the story, yes, you read that closing sentence correctly - I bet none of you saw that one coming! Don't worry if you think this means that the story will become oversaturated with Cadians: as before, there will be other Guard regiments. I'll just leave you to guess which ones!

Oh, and before anyone asks, no, I will not be using the term 'Astra Militarum' anytime soon in my writing, partly for consistency and partly because I'm not terribly fond of the name (I can't be the only one who thinks it sounds like a Vauxhall...).


	6. Empires at War

And so we're here. Unfortunately, there will probably be a much longer delay between this chapter and the next because I've now started my Master's. I have, however, got the last part of the story planned out, so I should be able to make up for lost time easily enough.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Six: Empires at War<strong>

When he was first informed of his mission, General Dayvis had no idea what to feel. Now, standing upon the Pandoran surface itself, his uncertainty could only strengthen. In every direction, all the Cadian officer could see was rockrete and plasteel: a far cry from the untamed jungles he remembered from all those years before. It was hard to believe that under Dayvis' feet was the very spot where the Imperial compound had stood when the Emperor's servants first came to Pandora. That was over a century ago, but even now Dayvis could see it all: the endless tide of blue fur; the beating of hellish wings; the constant rain of arrows. His bionic arm twitched at the memory of that final duel which had nearly cost him his life. Lying upon the surgical bed, he could not have predicted how much of his ageing body would come to be replaced by steel and circuitry.

Still, Dayvis could not complain: his role in the conquest of this Emperor-forsaken place had earned him the personal gratitude of Arch-Magos Dante. Every now and then, Dayvis and his Cadians would find themselves being deployed to protect the Machine Cult's interests against the Emperor's enemies. With his reputation amongst the Mechanicum's higher-ups had come ready access to bionics and juvenat treatments as the effects of old age finally took their toll. Now, here he was, fighting on for the Imperium decades past a natural lifespan. Yet even with his close ties to the Priesthood of Mars, it had never occurred to Dayvis that his service to the Emperor would one day lead him back to Pandora. Once again, mankind's rightful claim to this savage moon was facing an alien threat, only this time the threat was far graver than the horde of tribal primitives he had stood against before. Now, here he was - tasked with defending Danteus from the Tau interlopers.

'_Danteus'?_ Dayvis mused to himself as Magos Augustus and Colonel Viktor continued to provide him with strategic information. _Guess the old cogboy finally had something named after him!_ Upon being given command of the relief force, the Cadian had been pleased to discover that it was considerably larger than the battle-weary pair of regiments who had fought here before. Especially reassuring was the fitting presence of a regiment from Armageddon. The only things Dayvis honestly wished he could add to the force were a few Astartes and a certain colonel.

Augustus and Viktor did not notice the sudden look of sadness Dayvis gave at the thought of his old comrade. In vivid detail, he could recall the last time he and Vek had met. It was when the 92nd Cadian had been called to the defence of some outlying world against the Greenskin menace; whether by pure chance or the Emperor's will, the 19th Armageddon were also present. After celebrating their victory over the xeno hordes, the regiments went their separate ways. It was only a few years later that Dayvis learned of Vek's untimely passing. _At least you went out fighting, old friend._

Suppressing the bitter memory to give the figures before him his full attention, Dayvis waited for Augustus to complete his report before speaking. 'Your Tech Guard have held this city admirably, Magos. My Cadians will be honoured to fight alongside them. Have your remaining armour and infantry standing by. I've had most of my Kasrkin and veteran squads deep-strike into the forward sectors from which the main Tau force retreated. They've already taken several strategic positions and mopped up most of the xeno stragglers, but we need to get the bulk of our forces moving before the Tau finish regrouping.'

'Understood, General', came the mechanical grate of Augustus' voice. 'The command centre here is at your complete disposal. My remaining Earthshakers should provide sufficient cover until your main force has finished deploying.'

'Very good, Magos. Admiral Isaac's flyboys should keep xeno air support on their toes...which reminds me: Colonel Viktor - are these all of the troops you have with you?'

'Yes, General', replied Viktor, who glanced around at his battered Pandorans. Despite looking even worse for wear than usual, and how the already small task force had been noticeably reduced in size, their zeal and resolve shone brightly. 'The rest of my forces are advancing on Benevolence.'

'I am aware of their position, Colonel - as it happens, I've had the 105th Catachan deploy in that region. With luck, they will have already joined up with your lot and engaged the enemy. Still, I would much rather have your Pandorans led by their own Colonel and I'm sure your Guardsmen here would feel more at home back in the wilderness! I have two free Valkyries with me: can I have you all set to redeploy to the Benevolence trail within the hour?'

'Yes, sir!' came the response in chorus.

'Very good, but remember – it's not easy to gain respect from Colonel Trasseus' Catachans! You'd better give them the best show you can! Anyway, Magos - take me to the command centre. I'd like to see how the 10th Elysian and 39th Armageddon are doing on the Tekhryon Plains.'

* * *

><p>Shas'el Vral was relieved that within his battlesuit, nobody could see him grimace. Although the thick canopies above shielded most of the scene from view, he could hear the fighting overhead in vivid detail. For all their ungainliness, Vral knew from experience not to underestimate gue'la aircraft. Still, the battle for the skies was for the Air Caste to deal with: here beneath the trees, the battle for the forest floor would come down to the Fire Caste and their newfound allies. As he ordered his Crisis team to move forward, a familiar comm channel opened. 'Shas'el Vral? Do you read me?'<p>

'I read you, Aun.'

'What is your status, Shas'el?'

'Cadre Mal'caor are continuing their counterattack, Aun. All units have now engaged the gue'la, but their landers have reached the surface: enemy reinforcements should be inbound shortly.'

'A lamentable state of affairs, Shas'el. The gue'la reinforcements are already causing major disruptions across the moon's surface and Shas'o Shi'ur has been killed in action.'

'I am very sorry to hear that, Aun. The Shas'o was an exemplary warrior.'

'That he was, Shas'el, but it has left my ground forces without a commander. I have chosen to leave this task to you, _Shas'o_. I am sure this promotion will serve the Tau'va well.'

'It is an honour to serve, Aun.'

'Very good, Shas'o. I have ordered the nearest Cadres to reinforce you. The remainder of our forces are regrouping in the gue'la settlement: I have no doubt that they intend to bring the fight here.'

'Understood, Aun. We shall double our efforts.' With that, Vral switched the comm channel to address his Cadre. 'All forces - form up and resume the offensive. We must press our advantage before their reinforcements arrive!'

* * *

><p>'Come in, Column Two - this is Colonel Xaius. What's your status? Over.'<p>

'We read you, Colonel. We're advancing under cover along the left flank. Doesn't seem to be much enemy fire coming our way - just the occasional artillery missile. Over.'

'I guess the cogboys still have most of their attention! Can't say I'm surprised. Continue your advance and report once you have visual. Colonel Xaius, over and out.' After a moment to hear his order's acknowledgment, Xaius opened the hatch overhead, hauling his upper torso into the humid air. Beneath his feet, the mighty Leman Russ thundered across the Pandoran landscape, clouds of dust billowing behind it. Further back, another pair of Russ tanks completed the spearhead. Glancing over his shoulder, Xaius could not help but crack a smile. There, in all its majesty, was the armoured column of the 39th Armageddon, fully deployed and roaring across the battered plains, eager to bring the xeno filth their overdue destruction.

Satisfied that the column was accounted for, the Steel Legionary's hand returned to the vox control. 'Come in, Colonel Zyphen - this is Colonel Xaius. Over.'

'Reading you loud and clear, Xaius, but speak up - these xeno bastards are making a lot of noise! Over.'

Xaius suppressed a small chuckle before continuing. 'Good to know you're in one piece, Zyphen! What's your regiment's status? Over.'

'We've lost a couple of Valkyries to xeno anti-aircraft fire, a few who dropped in by grav-chute weren't quite on target, and we've got some dead and wounded here from clearing the buildings, but we're still going according to plan. I reckon we'll have this outpost secured within the hour and I'm getting similar reports from the other companies. Over.'

'Knowing you Elysian types, you'll have the place mopped up in 15 minutes! Try to leave a few aliens alive for us!'

'I can always try, Xaius! Colonel Zyphen, over and out.' It was just as the vox channel closed that Xaius felt a sudden shudder beneath him. The Russ crawled onwards, finally coming to the top of the ridge before the column. What Xaius saw next nearly knocked the breath from his lungs. There in the distance, he could see the amassed forces of Tau and Skitarii locked in combat across the plains. The multitude of tanks and war machines before him would have been impressive in its own right, but what fixed Xaius to the spot were the figures that towered above them. On one side, he could see two god-machines of the Adeptus Mechanicus, standing proudly upon their legs as streams of death spat from their arms. From what little experience Xaius had with the Collegia Titanica, these were Titans of the Warlord class, rightly feared by all who dared test the might of Mars.

On the other side, Xaius could see a pair of the largest Tau skimmers he had ever witnessed, their looming forms casting shadows across half of the battlefield. Their elegant curves stood in sharp contrast with the towering Warlords. Peering more closely, Xaius realised that one of the xeno craft had already been downed, its lifeless form sprawled across the Tau line, smoke billowing from its underside. Yes, these giants of the skies could only be the renowned Manta Missile Destroyers of the Tau Empire. Still, Xaius had the utmost faith that they would stand no chance against the blessed weapons of the Emperor's servants. Tearing his eyes from the scene to make one last check behind him, Xaius spurred the column into an urgent advance. Soon the Steel Legion would be leaving its own mark on the battlefield.

* * *

><p>Rey'kan felt her heart skip a beat as her feet left the ground. Behind her, the sudden blast rocked the forest, blowing apart the undergrowth with a power beyond Na'vi comprehension. Despite the wash of heat and tremors from behind, Reykan regained her footing. She gave only a cursory glance back to see the explosion's results. None of her kinsmen had been caught in the blast zone; several Kroot and Tau warriors were not so fortunate. Ignoring the twist in her stomach and the odour of charred corpses, Rey'kan turned her head skyward to see the ominous non-creature speeding into the distance. Relieved that the unnatural construct was not coming round for a second strike, she darted for the fallen tree ahead. Several Na'vi had taken cover behind it, along with a group of Kroot carnivores headed by a figure Rey'kan recognised as their <em>shayper<em>: 'Tharok Ahl', if she recalled correctly. Overhead, non-creatures circled and clashed like duelling Ikran, lighting the skies with their hellish weapons. Ducking her head as projectiles scraped the top of the fallen tree, Rey'kan turned to the Kroot leader. 'What is our next move?'

The Kroot gave her a curious glance before pointing his blade over the tree. Cautiously raising her head, Rey'kan saw that he was pointing to a nearby formation of Sky People lying prone behind an undulation in the ground. A quick hacking motion with the weapon made his meaning clear. It was only then that Rey'kan noticed that there was no Tau translator drone present. How the avian figure had understood her question, she did not know, but she could only assume that it resulted from some curious feature of Kroot anatomy.

Moving her spear into a charge position, Rey'kan patiently waited for Tharok Ahl's signal. Moments later, a sharp cry sprang from his mouth. Urging the group with one of his blades, he leapt to the side of the fallen tree, crouching into a low run as Kroot warriors fell in behind him. With her own cry, Rey'kan followed suit, unwilling to let her brethren be overshadowed. The infernal arms of the Sky People barked in their direction, spitting rounds too swift to see. One or two Kroot were cut down ahead; to Rey'kan left, a Na'vi tribesman was downed by a shot to the stomach. Still, the writhing mass surged forward, a chorus of battle cries filling the air as they approached. Realising that they could not stem the tide, the Sky People rose to their feet, bracing themselves for the sudden impact.

Then they struck. All along the infantry line, the Kroot and Na'vi slammed into the Sky People. Some were downed immediately; others held firm, striking and slashing at the hybrid force. Spear and Kroot rifle met bayonet and chainsword as the battle lines descended into a furious melee. To Rey'kan's right, a Na'vi fell to a well-placed bayonet strike. Within moments, his killer joined him on the forest floor, a snarling Kroot hound sinking its teeth into the Sky Person's arm. To the other side, a Sky Person levelled his bulky weapon towards an exposed pair of Kroot. Rey'kan's eyes widened as a fiery stream spat from its mouth, dousing the Kroot in noxious flames. The carnivores had barely begun to scream before a Na'vi spear point bit into the Sky Person's leg.

Returning her focus to the fight before her, Rey'kan's own spear lunged at the Sky Person directly ahead. Her opponent deflected the strike with his side-arm, replying with a thrust of his bayonet. With predatory swiftness, Rey'kan sidestepped the blow for a second strike. This time the spear point slashed into the Sky Person's arm. The Sky Person staggered back as the poisons took their toll. Rey'kan wasted no time watching his collapse: instead, she sprang at her next opponent, driving the spear into his unprotected stomach. It was at that moment that the Sky People began to turn and run. Some were able to narrowly escape; others were cut down in mid-stride by their pursuers.

Glancing through the thick of the combat, Rey'kan realised why their foes had retreated: surrounded by his fallen brethren, Tharok Ahl stood before the remains of the enemy leader, his blades still slick with blood. Letting loose a victory call, the Kroot knelt to the ground, bringing the fresh cadaver to his jaws. Rey'kan fought the urge to retch as she turned away. She immediately regretted doing so. All around her, the other Kroot were following their _shayper_'s lead. Here and there, she could see them feasting on the remains of fallen Na'vi. To her kinsmen's credit, they remained still despite their obvious disgust at this desecration of the dead. As much an affront to Eywa as it was, a clash with their allies would not be conducive to Tau-Na'vi relations. _Perhaps Chief Menaka can persuade their Aun to arrange some…__**restraint**__ from the Kroot._

All at once, the Kroot sprang to attention, hands shifting from the half-consumed remains to their rifles. It took only a moment to notice why. Through the dense trees, Rey'kan began to make out the unmistakeable shapes of approaching Sky People. Here and there, they brought their side-arms to bear. The Kroot and Na'vi responded in kind, firing rifles and loosing arrows at the new attackers. The thick trees and undergrowth provided ample cover, however, and the Sky People pressed their advance. Exposed in the open, the Kroot and Na'vi began to fall one at a time. Realising that they could gain no advantage from continuing this exchange, Rey'kan raised her voice above the din of battle. 'Fall back!'

Tharok Ahl nodded in agreement, adding to the order with a series of chirps and whistles. Soon the Kroot and Na'vi were in full retreat, heading for the nearest source of Tau support they knew of. It was as she ducked to avoid a shot to her head that Rey'kan noticed something peculiar about these Sky People. Unlike those she had faced thus far, their weapons spat hellish beams of light, just like those in the elders' tales of her people's last stand. Rey'kan felt a twist in her stomach at the recollection of how close her kin had come to extermination. For now, she could only hope that Eywa would not let the Na'vi face such a fate again.

* * *

><p>'That's it, men – keep those xeno buggers running!' Colonel Trasseus grinned as the las-fire cracked around him. Some shots found their mark, downing the fleeing aliens as they ran. With the last xenogen dead or out of sight, Trasseus leapt into the open, holding his chainsword aloft in encouragement. The platoon followed with enthusiasm, taking defensive positions as they awaited the arrival of their tanks and Sentinels. Once every trooper was in place, Trasseus turned to his command squad's vox operator. 'Any news on the local officers?'<p>

'Yes, Sir. General Dayvis reports from Danteus that Colonel Viktor of the 1st Pandoran is alive and well. The Pandoran forces in this region are being led by a "Captain Thrace": Colonel Viktor has given us his vox channel.'

'Then get him on right away!'

'Yes, Sir! Doing so now.' As the words left the Guardsman's lips, Trasseus grabbed the mouthpiece of his back-mounted vox unit. 'Captain Thrace – do you read me? This is Colonel Trasseus of the 105th Catachan.'

'Reading you loud and clear, Colonel, and if I may speak for the entire 1st Pandoran, we're very glad you're here!'

'Glad to hear we're appreciated, Captain.' As he spoke, Trasseus began to step around the xeno remains below him, his eyes focussing on one in particular. 'I hope you don't mind us killing our share of aliens! We're yet to run into the Tau bastards themselves though: just encountered a unit of Kroot carnivores and…actually, you could help me out with this. Some of these xenos don't look like any I've ever seen fighting with the Tau: what are they?'

Trasseus could feel the discomfort in the captain's hesitance. After a short pause, Thrace answered. 'Those…would be natives, Colonel.'

'Natives? But there's been no xeno civilisation on this moon for generations! General Dayvis told us himself!'

'I'm afraid our earlier conclusions may have been premature…hang on, did you say "General Dayvis"?'

'I did – of the 92nd Cadian, to be precise.'

The Pandoran officer gave another pause before replying. 'In that case, Colonel, I suggest you inform General Dayvis that this visit to Pandora may not be so different from his last...'

* * *

><p>Dayvis gave a second glance over the hololithic display before zooming in on one particular section. All across the city, the Tau were rapidly losing ground. The deep-strikes had heavily disrupted the enemy retreat and much of the main advance had now caught up. Of course, their initial momentum could only last so long: here and there, the Tau lines had finished regrouping and were launching their counteroffensive. The zoomed-in area before him was one such position. Deep patches of red and blue dotted the sector, indicating dense formations of Guard and Tau. Here the fight had reached its thickest: in all directions, the once proud buildings of the city centre were being levelled to rubble as the deadly stalemate intensified. For every tank or walker the Imperials threw into the fray, a skimmer or battlesuit appeared in the xeno ranks. Still, the 92nd Cadian had faced more tenacious foes: no matter how long it took, the alien line would break.<p>

Zooming back out, Dayvis was satisfied to see the Cadians and Skitarii throwing every bit of weight at the enemy. It had become starkly apparent that there was only way to win back Danteus: street by street. Squads of infantry rapidly transformed the hab blocks and refineries into improvised bunkers. Entire streets became lethal corridors of las and pulse fire. Dayvis was just about to order his second wave forward when his vox came to life. 'Come in, General Dayvis - this is Colonel Trasseus.'

'I read you, Colonel. What is it?'

'Sir, we have fully deployed and joined forces with the Pandorans in this area. We're advancing on the occupied jungle town, but facing heavy resistance.'

'Then we're proceeding as planned.'

'Not entirely, General.'

Dayvis tilted his head in curiosity before replying. 'What exactly do you mean, Colonel?'

'We've encountered an..._anomaly_, General. It turns out that the Tau are being supported by a new ally.'

'A new ally? You mean local traitors?'

'No, Sir - I mean a xeno species.'

'A xeno species?' Dayvis grimaced as the words left his lips. 'No doubt a product of their empire's unholy expansion.'

'Perhaps so, General, but the things about these aliens is...well...I'm sending a holo-recording so you can see for yourself.'

At that moment, Dayvis saw a blinking light on the hololith. Pressing the activation rune, the tactical display flickered from sight and a new image materialised. It was then that Dayvis froze. 'No', he whispered as much to himself as to Trasseus. 'No, it can't be - it has to be some xeno trick!'

'I'm afraid it's no trick, General. We've already encountered them personally and inspected the bodies. It's the natives all right.'

From deep within, Dayvis could feel a boiling fury rising to the surface. Through clenched fists and gritted teeth, he chose his next words. 'You mean to tell me that those...things, those _Na'vi_, have been alive all this time? That to this day they have walked upon the very soil that Guardsmen gave their lives to bring under the Emperor's protection?'

'I'm afraid I can see no other explanation.'

'Then let's finish what we started! Find them, Colonel - find every Na'vi still breathing on this Emperor-forsaken rock and let them know the price of spilling Cadian blood! For every Imperial soul they take, we'll send ten of theirs screaming into the Warp!'

'With pleasure, General!' The vox channel promptly closed, leaving Dayvis to gaze upon the repeating image. It was as if some ghost of his past had dragged itself across time and space to haunt him. Pressing the activation rune once more, the familiar vision vanished and the tactical display returned. Dayvis knew that he had to resume command of the battle: too much was at stake in the capital to allow this unforeseen development to side-track him. Still, within his mind, the Cadian officer could see only one small moment from the holo-recording: a close-up of a Na'vi tribesman falling back from a shot through the chest. Every time the image played, the same words formed in Dayvis' thoughts. _That one's for Eddie Korrus, you xeno bastard!_

* * *

><p>'Pandorans - to me!' As another xeno fell with a squeeze of his trigger, Lieutenant Ukter urged the platoon onward. The Pandorans may have already suffered losses, but it would take more than a xeno counterattack to prevent them from reaching Benevolence. The junior officer had to admit that the day had been full of surprises. First, they had discovered that the enemy force contained members of a xeno menace thought dead for about a century. Whilst Ukter embraced any opportunity to kill the alien in His Holy Name, the idea that he was at this moment driving back the very xenogens that the Emperor's servants had purged from his homeland before the first colonists had even settled on Pandora was nothing short of mind-boggling.<p>

Thankfully, the second surprise of the day had been altogether more welcome. On each side of his platoon, Ukter could see their long-waited reinforcements falling into position. The reputation of the Catachan Jungle Fighters was strong throughout the Imperium and, from the scene before him, Ukter could rest assured it was deserved. Catachan las-fire mixed with Pandoran auto-fire, driving back the first waves of xenos. Nonetheless, the number of battlesuits and Fire Warriors had begun to increase, and even with the cacophony around him, Ukter could make out the approaching hum of xeno skimmers.

Up ahead, he sighted a squad of Pandorans at the head of the Imperial forces. They had already been reduced to half-strength and all around them, the regrouped Tau and other xenos were mounting their pressure. Soon they could hold the line no more. Under the weight of arrows and pulse fire, they broke from cover and fell back. Ukter was about to call the squad to regroup when a voice rang out ahead. 'Stand and fight, you cowards!' Ukter grimaced at the words. Glancing around for the source of the voice, Ukter found exactly what he had dreaded: a Commissar running towards the retreating Pandorans, madly waving his sword and bolt pistol. 'I said stand and fight!'

As he bellowed the order, he levelled his pistol at the nearest Guardsman. Ukter gazed in horror as the trooper toppled backwards, the bolt round detonating against his flak armour and tearing into his torso. Just as Ukter was rushing forward to diffuse the situation, a crimson beam struck the Commissar from behind. Seconds later, his body slumped across the ground. Turning his head, Ukter saw the source of the shot: the barrel of a Catachan lasgun. Prodding the Commissar's corpse with his bayonet, the trooper's eyes met Ukter's. 'Remember – you didn't see anything.' Ukter could not help but flash a smile as he responded. 'Didn't see what?'

* * *

><p>'Seh'sha – in here!' The Tsawke tribesman followed Har'at's lead into the undergrowth, staying behind the dense leaves at all times. Despite their initial success, the Tau and Na'vi were rapidly taking losses from the reinforced Sky People. Avoiding a line of bipedal non-creatures moving to engage the Tau's own constructs, Seh'sha surveyed the surrounding landscape, desperate to form a plan. Just then, he noticed unusual movements further down the forest trail. It was an approaching Direhorse, guided by a mounted Sky Person in silent mockery of the Na'vi's ancient ways. Glancing upwards, a sudden thought came to Seh'sha.<p>

Finding handholds on the nearest tree, Seh'sha began to crawl upwards, keeping on the side opposite the Sky Person. 'What are you doing?' Har'at whispered as Seh'sha leapt from the trunk to the first branch thick enough to hold his weight. Seh'sha did not respond: at that moment, he could only focus on the hunt. With feline grace, he ran along the branch, taking him out above the trail. Once he was directly over the Direhorse, he drew his knife and dropped onto its back. The Sky Person could barely react before Seh'sha sliced the blade across his throat and pushed him from the mount.

The startled Direhorse bucked wildly under Seh'sha. Gripping the saddle with one hand, he grabbed the great steed's _tswin_ and pulled it towards his own neural queue. Hoping dearly that there remained enough of Eywa's light for his dangerous manoeuvre to work, Seh'sha brought the queues together. All at once, a cold darkness crashed in around him. Even as the waves of despair threatened to overwhelm him, Seh'sha mentally forced his way through, reaching out to the Direhorse until he made the link. So much had Eywa's presence faded that the connection felt like it would break at any moment, but through sheer discipline and willpower, Seh'sha was able to calm the mighty creature.

Now that he had a weak degree of control, Seh'sha urged his new steed towards the nearest pocket of fighting. Ahead he sighted a team of Sky People cornering a formation of Na'vi against a dense part of the undergrowth, their brutal weapons roaring with every step. Guiding the Direhorse into a charge, Seh'sha strung an arrow to his bow and took aim. Some of the Sky People turned at the sound of thundering hooves, redirecting their fire in a hasty defence. It was too little too late. The first Sky Person fell screaming as the loosed arrow skewered his leg. Those who were not thrown back by the sudden impact found themselves being crushed underfoot. Feeling their spirits soar at this sight from ancient memory, the Na'vi flung themselves back into combat, striking and slashing at any Sky Person who failed to keep his distance. Holding his bow aloft, Seh'sha gave a mighty battle cry, guiding the Direhorse forward as his clansmen answered in chorus. _Yes_, whispered the voice in his head, _let us spill more blood!_

* * *

><p>Areus braced himself for dear life. All around him, he could feel the Valkyrie gunship descending amidst the xeno fire, hurtling towards the landing zone. Inwardly reflecting to distract his mind from the shuddering passenger hold, the junior officer had to admit that he could scarcely believe the chain of events which had led him here. First, he had awoken one night to discover his homeworld under attack for the first time in Imperial history. After that, he had found himself personally mounting the last ditch defence of the capital, outnumbered and outgunned by the xeno invaders. To top it all off, he had just been redeployed to take back his jungle home by a Cadian officer he had last seen in the picts within the Benevolence schola-house. It was not every day one could boast of serving under a historical figure, let alone one so firmly embedded in Pandoran legend.<p>

'Ok, lads!' the Valkyrie pilot barked over the vox-caster. 'We're coming in to land now – get ready to move!' Snapped back to full attention, Areus' hand instinctively went to his autorifle. In less than a Terran minute, the aircraft slowed to a halt. Pandoran light steadily seeped into the compartment as the rear hatch began to open. The ramp had barely finished lowering when Areus sprang from his seat, bringing his rifle to bear as he leapt from the gunship. A rush of happiness came as his feet touched the familiar floor of the forest.

Already the air around him was filled with pulse fire. Urging his squad into cover, Areus ducked to one knee behind the nearest outcropping of rock. Bringing the sights to his eye, he let his rifle bark in reply, driving a slug straight through an alien's neck. Behind the deployed squad, the Valkyrie was already ascending. Before it sped across the treetops, it brought its nose to face the xenogens below, the mounted multi-laser spitting crimson death from above. Within seconds, the path before Areus was clear.

'Onward, men!' Taking long strides, the Pandoran lieutenant led his men towards the battle ahead. Already he could make out squads of Pandorans and Catachans trading shots with Tau Fire Warriors. Here and there was the smouldering wreck of a xeno vehicle or battlesuit, still pitted with las or auto-fire. Still, the battle was far from won: as more Imperial tanks and walkers made their presence felt, the emboldened Tau and their xeno allies were throwing everything into their counteroffensive. There was not a single unit of Guardsmen in sight that was still at full strength.

'Captain Thrace!' Areus called over the vox as the squad took up firing positions. 'We've been deployed along the left flank. Where are you?'

'Good to hear from you, Lieutenant!' came the mirthful response. 'I'm holding the centre with Colonel Trasseus.'

'What's the situation, Sir?'

'Mixed bag, Lieutenant – our reinforcements have thrown the Tau off-balance, but they're still fighting hard and they've got reinforcements of their own. Speaking of which, there's something you need to know about our xeno friends.'

'What's that?' Areus asked, ducking to avoid a Tau pulse shot.

'Take a good look at the xeno lines and you'll see for yourself.'

Confused by the officer's words, Areus brought up his rifle sights once more, taking aim at a group of Kroot carnivores moving through the undergrowth to ambush a Catachan heavy bolter team. It was then that Areus saw it. A rush of blue amongst the green mass. At first, Areus wondered if it was a Vespid or even an unarmoured Tau. A closer inspection sent the air rushing from his lungs. Standing at a colossal height was a figure covered in thin fur, its catlike eyes and long tail at odds with its humanoid body. Clutching a primitive spear, it was charging towards the Imperial forces alongside the Kroot and several other creatures like it. As much as his mind fought to reject the horrific sight, Areus knew that no Pandoran could mistake the figure's identity.

A foul taste rose at the back of Areus' mouth. Not only had these xenogens survived the Emperor's wrath, but they had been here all this time, tainting Pandora's soil with every passing second. The sudden knowledge that, for his entire life, he had actually shared his home with these aliens – these _Na'vi_ – was too much for Areus to bear. In a blind rage, he sprang from cover and held down his trigger, screaming at the top of his voice as he tore through the magazine. The slugs bit into alien flesh, mowing down Kroot and Na'vi alike. Bows and rifles turned towards him, but Areus did not falter: snapping a fresh clip into his autogun, he charged directly at the enemy, spraying bullets every step of the way. It did not matter that arrows and pulse shots came flying towards him, missing him by inches: all that mattered was killing every Na'vi in sight. Only then could he earn redemption for having allowed the alien to live alongside him, whether it was by purging this forest of Na'vi filth or by giving his life in the Emperor's service.

_That's it!_ Areus mentally screamed, quickening his frenzied advance. _Die!_ Alerted to the xenos' presence, the Catachan team turned the heavy bolter upon the approaching Kroot and Na'vi. The combined weight of fire was too much for the aliens to endure. One by one, they turned and fled, some falling to the hail of slugs and bolter shells. Never taking his eyes off the retreating xenos, Areus barely registered the Catachans' nods of gratitude or his squad-mates catching up behind him: all he could think of was the holy task before him. _Suffer not the alien to live._

* * *

><p>The <em>Mesme Shi<em> lurched beneath Kor'o Aloh. Steadying his hooves through the violent shakes, he turned his attention to the tactical display. Reports were flooding in from all sections of the ship: their forward and starboard shields were down to 70%. Judging from the number of incoming broadsides, that percentage would soon be even lower. Aloh knew that they could not afford to keep fighting at such short ranges. Not only were the gue'la taking full advantage of their raw firepower, but by forcing the Tau vessels into individual shootouts, Aloh's flotilla was swiftly breaking formation. To launch any kind of counterattack, the _Mesme Shi_ and its sister ships would need to gain some distance from the Imperials. Realising he had little time to lose, Aloh resumed his orders. 'Forward batteries – stand by to fire on my mark. Helm – bring us around to face the portside ship. Keep diverting power to the front deflectors.'

A string of acknowledgments came in reply. Aloh took steady, meditative breaths as the Or'es El'leath-class battleship veered to one side, enemy shots glancing off its armoured prow. To Aloh's relief, the deflectors held true. Soon the monstrous form of the nearest Imperial vessel loomed ahead. As ungainly as gue'la designs were, Aloh knew from experience how utterly devastating such ships could be. The craft before them had taken numerous ion and railgun hits, yet it continued to lash out with primal fury. Still, even the formidable ships of the gue'la had their limits. From the _Mesme Shi_'s sensor readings, Aloh could see that its starboard shields were on the brink of collapse. With the grace of the Path and a little luck, this manoeuvre might just work. 'Forward railguns – fire!'

The words had barely left Aloh's lips when the first shots smashed into the enemy vessel. The gue'la construct's shields flickered before failing altogether. Moments later, the second shots struck. This time the mighty hull buckled under the super-accelerated rounds. Seeing the tears appearing across the vessel's starboard, Aloh seized his opening. 'All batteries – fire at will!' Railgun rounds and ion blasts peppered the wounded ship. With its starboard hull completely exposed, the gue'la vessel stood no chance. Its bulky form crumbled before breaking in two, explosions ripping through its armoured hide. Before the gue'la forces could reform, Aloh urged the _Mesme Shi_ into the newly formed gap, hailing the nearest Tau vessels as the flagship cleared the Imperial line. 'All units – follow my lead and regroup!' With the great ship turning around to face the enemy once more, Aloh took a moment to steel his nerves. They may have gained some breathing space, but the battle was far from over.

* * *

><p>Seh'sha held on for dear life as the ground shook beneath his steed. Infernal energies filled the air as the exchange of fire intensified. On every side, the Tau non-creatures descended to meet their foes head-on. Next to the Sky People's boxy contraptions, the Tau craft reminded Seh'sha of the great <em>toruk<em>, riding the winds with dainty grace, but striking with brutal force. Though several had fallen to their grounded counterparts, the beguiling constructs were making their presence felt. Seh'sha could already see the enemy's thrust losing momentum. Exerting whatever effort he could to guide his Direhorse between the trees, Seh'sha continued surveying the landscape.

It was then that he snapped into place. Through the leaves and tree trunks ahead, Seh'sha could make out a small column of Sky People moving along a jungle trail. They were advancing on foot save for one pair mounted on Direhorses. Seh'sha could only suppose that they were moving to bolster their advancing comrades. For the time being, however, their lack of non-creature escorts was an opportunity too good to waste. On the other side of the trail, Seh'sha's keen eyes snapped to focus once more: there, approaching through the unforgiving terrain, was a second party of Na'vi. It took only a moment to realise who was leading it.

'Har'at!' Seh'sha loudly whispered to his kinsman. 'It's Rey'kan!'

'Yes, I see her. What do you suggest?'

Careful not to draw too much attention, Seh'sha gestured towards the Sky People with his spear. Once he was certain that Rey'kan had caught the signal, Seh'sha called the group to attention. 'Brothers! Prepare to charge!' All around him, the Na'vi positioned themselves to spring into action, spears ready to draw blood. After one last glance around, Seh'sha lowered his own spear and urged the Direhorse forward. 'With me!'

The Direhorse lurched into a charge. Behind him, his kinsmen leapt forward, battle cries filling the air. In a furious mass, they burst into the open ground just as Rey'kan's party emerged on the other side of the trail. All at once, the Sky People turned their weapons outwards, laying down defensive fire as the mounted troopers ordered them into formation. Several Na'vi were cut down in mid-charge, but it was too late. On both sides, the tribal warriors smashed into the barely-ordered column. Any semblance of organisation quickly dissipated as spear-point clashed with bayonet.

Steering his Direhorse as best he could through his diverted focus, Seh'sha aimed for the mounted trooper whose own steed had joined the fray. Levelling his spear, he rushed at his target with almost reckless abandon, spurred on by the Sky Person's sheer gall in thinking himself worthy of such a revered mount. Just as Seh'sha was in striking distance, the Sky Person reached for his belt and drew his knife. With a sudden slash, he deflected Seh'sha's spear, slicing the tip clean off. Seh'sha eyes widened as the Sky Person's other hand found the grip of his pistol. With desperate speed, Seh'sha thrust the severed spear towards the trooper, throwing him off-balance. Before the Sky Person could recover, Seh'sha mustered all of his strength into a second blow. This time, Seh'sha's opponent was knocked from his saddle.

Although the move had given him the upper hand, the shift in attention was too much for Seh'sha's fragile link with his steed. He felt a sudden rush of coldness as the connection flickered away. Within moments, the Tsawke clansman found himself falling to the forest floor. Ignoring the frantic footfalls of his fleeing Direhorse, Seh'sha cast aside his broken spear and drew his knife. Ducking past a beam from the Sky Person's pistol, he tackled his opponent to the ground. His surroundings washed away as the deadly struggle continued. Finding a gap in his defences, Seh'sha lunged at the Sky Person's throat. At the last second, the trooper's knife swept up, locking the two blades in place.

Suddenly, Seh'sha felt a searing pain. Glancing down, he saw that his opponent had fired a shot and grazed his lower torso. That moment of inattention was all the trooper needed. Before he could react, Seh'sha found himself pushed onto his back. He looked upwards to see a barrel turning towards his face. _Forgive me, Eywa_, the Na'vi prayed as his eyes closed in acceptance, _I have failed you_. A shot rang out, but he felt nothing. Opening his eyes, Seh'sha saw a rush of blue colliding against the Sky Person. His heart leapt when he realised who it was. Knocking the pistol from the trooper's hand, Har'at stood above the would-be killer, his spear posed for the final strike. That was when Seh'sha saw it: a sudden burst of crimson across his kinsman's back. Seh'sha shouted at the top of lungs, but it was too late. Har'at fell in mid-strike, his lifeless body slumping to the ground.

A wordless scream left Seh'sha's lips. The Na'vi threw himself at the closest Sky Person, plunging his knife into the trooper's neck. The world around him slipped away as the knife found another mark, then another. _Yes!_ Hissed the voice in Seh'sha's mind. _Kill them! Kill them all!_ Seh'sha needed no urging. All he could see through his hate-filled frenzy was a blood red hue. Soon he had even lost awareness of each knife-strike. He did not know how long had passed before he felt a pull on his shoulder. His surroundings slowly reappeared as a familiar voice pleaded in his ear. 'Seh'sha! There are too many of them! We have to fall back!'

Seh'sha halted at Rey'kan's words, finally regaining control of himself. Glancing around, he saw that she spoke the truth: the Sky People's reinforcements had tipped the balance too far in their favour. Already the Na'vi were breaking away from combat, darting for the relative safety of the main Tau lines. Pushing past his bloodlust and dull ache of his cauterised wound, Seh'sha nodded his acknowledgment. As they sprinted back to the undergrowth, Seh'sha suppressed his horror at the mass of Na'vi dead strewn across the jungle trail. What little comfort he could gain was from the number of Sky People who joined them on the forest floor, many of whom Seh'sha realised to be those he had slain in his frenzied state. Yet it was not enough: as long as the Sky People still drew breath on this world, his fallen kin could never be avenged. _That's right, Seh'sha_, came the inner voice as he finally reached the undergrowth. _Make them bleed!_

* * *

><p>With a single shot to the temple, Areus finished off the final xenogen. The column had taken quite a beating when his platoon arrived, but with their regained numbers and righteous wrath, the aliens had stood no chance. Those still breathing were now in full retreat. Forming the sign of the Aquila, Areus gave his honours to the Pandoran souls whose service to the Emperor had been abruptly ended. The number of alien dead at his feet spoke volumes of their bravery. Satisfied that the regrouping was complete, Areus made his way over to one particular officer slowly remounting his Direhorse. 'Sergeant! Good to see you're still in one piece!'<p>

Lucan gave a small laugh as he found his place upon the saddle. 'I suppose I have you to thank for it, Lieutenant!' Keeping one hand on the reigns of his steed, the Rough Rider gestured towards the alien body at their feet, its bullet hole gaping widely. 'If you hadn't taken that shot, the xeno bugger might have actually got me!'

'Not to worry, Sergeant', Areus replied as he prodded the corpse with his bayonet. 'Remember that Kroot you saved me from when we ambushed those Tau on the way to Arborville? I was just returning the favour!'

Just then, the pair heard the familiar churn of approaching tank treads. They turned their heads to see a Salamander Scout Vehicle coming towards them. Alongside it were a number of Chimeras and Sentinels, as well as several Rough Riders who Areus recognised as the remainder of Lucas' squad. The most welcoming sight, however, was the figure seated in the Salamander. 'Lieutenant!' shouted Colonel Viktor as he leapt from the halted vehicle. 'Good news! We've successfully outflanked the Tau forces and the Navy boys say they've gained air supremacy. The path to Benevolence is clear. Come on, men! It's time to head home!'

* * *

><p>Xeno missiles punched the ground, rocking the Leman Russ' hull. Still, the sturdy tank hurtled onwards. Up ahead, Xaius could already see the looming silhouette of the alien outpost. True to the Tau's fluid style of combat, it featured little in the way of walls or other fortifications. Here and there, a pillar of black smoke rose towards the war-torn skies. As the column approached, Xaius began to make out flashes of pulse and las-fire. Evidently Zyphen's Elysians had made quite an entrance. Still, it would take more than that to outshine the Steel Legion. Quickly checking that the column was fully accounted for, the Armaggedon officer gave the command. 'All units – move to engage!'<p>

With swiftness born only from experience, the column parted, each squadron forming up to advance. Soon the outpost was well within range. Taking up positions, the Russ tanks levelled their cannons towards the Tau defences. As the storm of fire battered the enemy lines, the Chimeras darted between their larger counterparts, multi-lasers blazing all the way. On the left flank, one Russ went up in a sudden blast. Peering through the cross-fire, Xaius found the source of its demise: the railgun of a Hammerhead skimmer tank. Before he could order his own Russ to neutralise it, a shot rang out from behind, striking the enemy craft head-on. The shell tore through its alien armour, setting the skimmer ablaze. The sudden crack of a lascannon put the dying vehicle out of its misery.

Turning around in the open hatch, Xaius sighted a Leman Russ Vanquisher moving up to support the spearhead. Its long barrel was still smoking from its shot against the xeno skimmer. The Armageddon colonel gave a silent gesture of gratitude before turning his attention to the battle ahead. The Chimeras were grinding to a halt, their rear hatches hissing open as the Russ tanks pounded away. From their adamantium hides, the Armoured Fist squads burst into action, lasguns spitting crimson death as they ran for cover. Now that they had entered the outpost itself, Xaius could finally make out the Elysians. Most of them had taken positions atop or within the larger buildings, disrupting the Tau defences from within. Every so often, a Tarantula sentry gun entered Xaius' sight, its twin heavy bolters mowing down the thinning xenos in all directions.

As the Tau lines parted to meet the multi-pronged assault, Xaius heard a familiar hum approaching from above. With a deafening roar, a dark shape burst overhead, dust clouds whirling in its wake. The searing light that raked the Tau positions confirmed Xaius' guess: it was a Vendetta gunship. Wheeling around for a second run, the Imperial craft swooped towards the xeno forces closest to Xaius' column. Its lascannons blazed away, striking a skimmer tank in its rear armour. The Tau construct went up in a fireball, taking several Tau troopers with it. As the gunship swept above, Xaius realised that the landed Elysians had leapt into action. Seizing the moment of disorder brought by the aerial run, the troopers were rapidly descending to meet their foes. Fire-teams burst from ground floor doors and windows, laying down suppressing fire as their comrades rappelled from the rooftops.

Caught between the two Imperial forces, the Tau defenders finally broke. Fire Warriors hurried towards the remaining carriers as the Elysians and Steel Legionaries brought their carbines to bear. Most of the accursed aliens fell as they ran, caught in the deadly cross of las-fire. As the final skimmer sped into the distance, a hearty cheer rose from the battered Guardsmen. Ordering his tanks to fan out and secure the area, Xaius caught sight of a figure urging the Elysians into defensive positions. Instructing the Russ driver to edge forward, Xaius stood upright in the tank hatch to greet the fellow officer. 'Zyphen! It's good to see you in one piece. Got to admit – your boys had me worried when they pulled that little stunt down the side of the building!'

The Elysian colonel chuckled before tilting his head up to answer. 'Well, Xaius – when you spend your life diving out of Valkyries with nothing but a grav-chute and a lasgun, everything else isn't quite so intimidating!'

Before Xaius could crack a response, a hellish glow flooded the outpost, followed by a thunderous boom. The officers fought to stay on their feet as the ground shuddered beneath them. Turning towards the source of the blast, their faces froze in place. There, against the horizon, a mighty Warlord Titan fell before their eyes, strewing the plains with ancient metal. Before the proud symbol of the Adeptus Mechanicus was the burning hulk of a Manta Missile Destroyer, grinding along the ground until it went up in a brilliant burst as well. Pushing past his state of shock, Xaius brought his hand to the Russ' vox unit, finding the channel for General Dayvis.

* * *

><p>Dayvis paced back and forth across the floor, his eyes glancing every so often towards the hololith. Across the board, the Cadian line was edging forward, but more and more sections of the city had ground the assault to a standstill. With the Tau counteroffensive in full effect, Dayvis knew that that the Guard advance was in danger of losing its momentum entirely. Surveying the emerging pockets of heavy fighting, Dayvis began to mentally shift the positions of his remaining forces, finding the best manner of breaking the Tau resistance. Just as he was reaching for the vox unit, it hummed to life with an incoming communication. 'Colonel Xaius to General Dayvis. Do you read me? Over.'<p>

'I read you, Colonel. Over.'

'Sir, we've neutralised most of the Tau outposts along the Tekhryon Plains, but the Mechanicus forces have just lost a Titan. Over.'

Dayvis grimaced at the report. The loss of such an ancient and powerful war machine would be felt not only by their task force, but by the Imperium as a whole. 'Very well, Colonel. Prepare to execute the flanking manoeuvre on my command. Over.'

'Understood, General. Colonel Xaius, over and out.' Thumbing a rune on the control before him, the hololith flickered from a tactical overview of the city to a strategic display of the entire moon. Before he could issue further orders, a grinding scream burst from his side. 'You mean to tell me the xeno filth actually _destroyed_ a Warlord? That they _dared_ to desecrate a sacred symbol of the Omnissiah? They must pay for this blasphemy!'

Magos Augustus' emotional inhibitors shot into full drive, but it was not enough to restrain his fury. Raising a calming hand, Dayvis gestured towards the strategic readouts before them and answered. 'And pay they shall, Magos, but rest assured – as grave a loss as we may have suffered, the xenos have felt our righteous wrath. See? All across the moon, they are losing ground. The Pandorans and Catachans have even reached Benevolence! It is only a matter of time until the alien filth is driven from Pandora altogether.'

As the words left Dayvis' lips, a second vox channel opened to him. 'Come in General Dayvis! This Admiral Isaac.'

'General Dayvis, here', the Cadian officer replied, noting the urgency in Isaac's tones with a certain unease. 'What's the problem, Admiral?'

'General – multiple ships have appeared in the system. They are closing on our position!'

Dayvis winced at the admiral's words, closing his remaining eye before responding. 'Enemy reinforcements, I assume?'

'Not exactly, General.'

'What do you mean, "not exactly"?'

'They're enemy vessels all right, but….they're not _Tau_…'

* * *

><p>Maliz Seerah grinned maniacally at the sight before them. All around the <em>Soul Reaper<em>, the raiding force was dropping out of the Warp while dead ahead, the Tau and Imperial ships were locked in brutal combat. _Yes_, he internally whispered as the Chaos fleet hurtled towards the battle zone, _the aliens and the corpse-worshippers will give their souls to the Dark Gods!_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong> And there we have it! The climax of the story is finally underway! As for my choice of Guard regiments, the Cadians and Steel Legion are here for the sake of continuity, the Catachans are here because they're jungle warfare specialists and I wanted to give them a more substantial role than their cameo at the end of _The Pandora Incident_, and the Elysians are here because I love their models (not that I don't love the other regiments' models, of course!).

To answer some potential queries, the reason Seh'sha was able to bond with the Direhorse is that, although the neural network has been heavily disrupted, it has not been destroyed altogether: this is why the Na'vi describe Eywa's light as 'weak' or 'faded' rather than 'vanished'. Na'vi are therefore still able to use the fauna as mounts, but this (a) is extremely difficult because of the network's disruption and (b) was hitherto forbidden because of Clan Tsawke's need to keep a low profile. Also, did anyone notice that, despite being the closest thing to a main character this story has, only two sections in this chapter are from Areus' point of view?

I will now take the opportunity to thank everybody for their reviews, favourites and story alerts: it's very pleasing to know that there is still an interest in this story despite the months that pass between updates and I apologise in advance for the long wait there will be until the next chapter. My habit of ending on cliff-hangers probably doesn't help matters much!

Lastly, it's come to my attention that _The Pandora Incident_ has a TV Tropes page. As a frequenter of that website, I feel incredibly honoured that someone had the time and interest to make a page for one of my works, especially one as amateur in nature as a crossover fanfic!


End file.
